Un duo en caoutchouc
by DarkAngeliDragonne
Summary: L'équipage du chapeau de paille se retrouve prisonnier d'une île démoniaque très spéciale;en effet,sur cette île,il existe les doubles des fruits du démon que l'on trouve sur Grand Line. Les mugiwaras feront la rencontre d'Iris,cette dernière possède les même pouvoirs que l'un d'entre eux. Luffy/OC
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira^^. Le prologue est assez court mais le prochain sera plus long. Bonne lecture et bonne journée à tous.

**Titre:**Un duo en caoutchouc

**Rated:**T

**Genres:**romance,surnaturel,aventure

**Couple:**Luffy/OC

**Résumé:**L'équipage du chapeau de paille se retrouve prisonnier sur une île démoniaque très spéciale;en effet,sur cette île,il existe les doubles des fruits du démon que l'on trouve sur Grand Line. Les mugiwaras feront la rencontre d'Iris,cette dernière possède les même pouvoirs que l'un d'entre eux.

**Note:**L'île démoniaque « Déménolia »,Iris,les habitants,les créatures de l'île et les doubles des fruits du démon sont à moi. Les événements se déroulent juste après Thriller Bark.

OoOoOoO

**Déménolia,une île démoniaque**

Si on vous disait qu'il existe une île où vos pires cauchemards peuvent devenir réalité,qu'elle cachait au plus profond de ses terres tout les fruits du démon que l'on retrouve éparpiller dans le monde. Vous ne croirez certainement pas cette personne et pourtant vous devriez. Une île caché dans l'obscurité,où le soleil ne se montre que 4 fois par ans,une île où le temps n'existe pas,une île qui ne vous laisse plus partir dès lors où vous avez mis un pied sur elle.

On l'appel Déménolia ou l'île cauchemardesque pour la Marine. Tous ceux qui connaissent son histoire prient pour ne jamais la rencontrer,certains pirates qui se croyaient invincibles ont tenté leur chance,malheureusement pour eux ils ne sont jamais repartis de l'île. Elle les a dévoré jusqu'à l'âme,les transformant en créatures dévastatrices,affamés,assoiffés de sang et d'une fureur incomparable;lorsqu'on vient sur Déménolia on y reste à vie. Le seul moyen pour partir est de battre l'un des 5 Grands Rois de l'île mais aucun être jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'a réussi à en battre un.

Cette île a la forme d'une gigantesque flaque de sang,la mer qui l'entoure est rouge cette eau rouge provient des nombreuses montagnes de Déménolia;si vous allez dans les montagnes enneigées l'eau sera rouge et ce sera la même chose dans les montagnes volcaniques et forestières. La végétation aussi noir que les ténèbres et rouge comme la lave en fusion abrite en son sein un petit village avec ses maisons sombres et pourtant si chaleureuses et réconfortantes. Des animaux étranges autour du village broutent tranquillement l'herbe rouge tandis que d'autres aident les villageois à faire divers activités. Soudain,les hurlements d'un Démon en approche alertent tout le village dont les villageois se précipitent vers leurs maisons pour se cacher du redoutable monstre. Il approche,il sait qu'un combat l'attend,il sait que s'il s'approche encore plus du village il devra se battre contre la gardienne du village et c'est pour ça qu'il y va.

Cette île est recouverte du sang de ses proies et de ses habitants. Il est impossible d'être faible sur Déménolia,si vous êtes faible vous mourrez si vous êtes fort vous survivez,il n'y a aucune place pour les faibles sur cette île. Depuis des millions d'années,une guerre se déroule entre les Démons et les Humains;certains diront que les habitants sont des assassins ou des guerriers mais ils ont tort;les habitants de l'île ne sont rien d'autre que des chasseurs,des chasseurs au sang chaud qui ne craignent pas la peur mais au contraire l'affronte. Ils vont au combat pour montrer que c'est eux les chefs de l'île et non les Démons,certains chasseurs meurent,battus par plus fort et plus ruser qu'eux et d'autres qui remportent la victoire sur leur adversaire. Dans le village,le chasseur qui possèdent le plus de trophées est celui le plus respecté et admiré,il est chargé d'une mission très difficile à accomplir qui est celle de protéger le village de tous les Démons jusqu'au péril de sa vie.

Le Démon n'a pas peur de la mort,il est la mort et la gardienne aussi. Sur cette île la mort est comme un jeu dans lequel au moindre faux pas tu meurs. Il la sent,elle approche mais il ne la voit pas. Où est-elle? Ça y est,il la voit,elle est là devant lui. Le combat ne va plus tarder et il en a des frissons d'excitation.

OoOoOoO

Elle n'a pas peur du Démon en face d'elle. Ils sont tout les deux prêts,il veut lui montrer de quoi il est capable,elle fera donc en sorte de ne pas le décevoir. Dans un parfait accord,ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre dans l'unique intention de tuer pour l'un et protéger pour l'autre. Le sang s'éparpilla autour d'eux,les coups devenaient de plus en plus fort,les cris et hurlements de rage résonnaient dans toutes la forêt. Et ce fut le silence,la chasseuse ayant tranché la tête du grand Démon,utilisant pour la première fois son arme durant le combat,prouva encore une fois qu'elle était plus forte que n'importe qui sur cette île. Elle dépeça sa proie prenant ainsi de quoi améliorer l'une de ses armes,un magnifique et gigantesque katana volcanique aux pouvoirs de feu fabriqué avec des composants de Grands sous-chefs volcanique et un arc vert et jaune auquel il manquait quelques bouts.

Cette chasseuse de Démons s'appelle Iris,elle est la gardienne du village. Elle n'a que 17 ans et pourtant elle est déjà la plus forte du village. Elle a de long cheveux noirs lui arrivant au milieu du dos,des yeux aussi bleus que le saphir,son corps est fin et pourtant capable d'encaisser toute sorte d'attaque. Les villageois la comparent à un ange tombé du ciel pour les aider,elle fait beaucoup d'efforts pour eux et pourtant elle ne veut absolument rien en retour alors que tout les anciens gardiens voulaient quelque chose en retour de leur aide.

Mais Iris n'est pas un ange,certe elle est très gentille et attentionnée mais lorsqu'on s'en prend à son village ou à ses amis elle devient un véritable démon. Ses pouvoirs le prouvent,elle est mi-humaine mi-démon grâce au fruit du démon ,qu'elle a mangé quand elle était plus jeune,lui permettant de rendre son corps élastique ce qui est très utile durant les combats. C'est grâce à son pouvoir qu'elle a remporté cette victoire et elle en est fière.

Son rêve est de capturé l'un des 5 Grands rois de Déménolia pour montrer à tout son peuple que eux aussi ils peuvent devenir comme elle qu'il suffit juste d'avoir la force et le courage pour accomplir de grande chose. Mais pour cela,elle veut devenir plus forte et voyager à travers les océans et ainsi devenir la meilleure chasseuse du monde. Mais ce qu'elle veut avant tout ce son des amis car elle est seule,elle n'a plus de famille,elle est orpheline;alors elle prit les Grands Rois pour qu'ils réalisent son souhait le plus chère à son cœur qui est celui de n'être plus seule. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que les Grands Rois vont entendre et réaliser son souhait et plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

OoOoOoO

_J'espère que ça vous à plus pour un début. Je vous retrouve plus tard avec la suite._


	2. Les mugiwaras débarquent sur Déménolia

Bien le bonjour à tous,dans ce nouveau chapitre il y a une apparition brève de l'un des 5 Grands Rois en début de chapitre(vous en aurez sa description via Robin),une créature très étrange qui attaque les mugiwaras,la rencontre flamboyante entre Iris.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews,cela me touche beaucoup et me donne une pêche d'enfer pour l'inspiration. Allez,j'arrête de parler^^ je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et une excellente journée.

**Ps:**Pour un bon nombre de mes créatures,je m'inspire d'un jeu que j'aime particulièrement (il est même excellent comme jeu) mais je modifierai un certain nombre pour en faire des créatures très méchantes et très difficile à battre.

OoOoOoO

**Les mugiwaras débarquent sur Déménolia**

L'équipage du Thousand Sunny était au pas de guerre aujourd'hui,en effet,ils furent pris dans une violente tempête. Cette dernière n'avait cessé d'augmenter,le bateau tanguait dangereusement. Des vagues trois fois plus grande que celle de tout les jours s'abattaient sur le bateau.

Nami,malgrès ses talents de navigatrice,n'arrivait pas à déjouer les tours de la mer;elle avait beau dire aux garçons de faire tel ou tel chose que la mer réussissait à contrer toutes ses idées. Nami avait de plus en plus l'impression que la mer savait à l'avance ce qu'elle voulait faire.

« Nami!

_Quoi Usopp?

_Y a une gigantesque vague qui nous fonce dessus à l'arrière du bateau!hurla-t-il effrayer au plus haut point.

_AAAHHH!

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chopper?

_R-R-Regardez dans la vague,il y a un truc énorme,cria le petit renne totalement paniquer.

_OUAH,trop classe!s'extasia Luffy en regardant la créature qui leur fonçait dessus.

_YO OH OH,j'arrive pas à en croire mes yeux...même si techniquement je n'ai plus d'yeux,YO OH OH.

_C'EST PAS LE MOMENT BROOK,cria la navigatrice,FRANKY SORT NOUS DE LA ».

Le cyborg alla actionner les roues du bateau pour aller plus vite mais surtout pour échapper à l'étrange et gigantesque créature. Les voyant aller plus vite,la créature plongea dans la mer se cachant ainsi dans la noirceur de la mer pour arriver dans un excellent axe de tir. Elle aspira une très grande quantité d'eau dans sa gueule,visa le Thousand Sunny et lança toute l'eau,qu'elle venait d'accumuler à une vitesse et une puissance inimaginable,vers le bateau qui fut propulsé dans les airs vers un lieu où seule la créature connaissait. Son attaque fut tellement puissante qu'une grande colonne d'eau c'était élever dans le ciel au moment de l'impacte avec le bateau.

La créature partit rejoindre son nid après avoir accomplis sa mission,dès que la créature fut partis la mer redevint calme.

Plus loin,le Thousand Sunny atterrit violemment dans l'eau secouant ses passagers dans tout les sens.

« YATA,faut vraiment qu'on recommence,s'écria Luffy très content.

_Crétin,ce n'était absolument pas amusant,lui cria Nami en le frappant sur la tête.

_Quelqu'un sait ce que c'était ce truc?demanda Zoro.

_Et comment veux-tu qu'on le sache?ironisa la rouquine.

_J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir...même si techniquement je suis déjà mort,yo oh oh!

_Euh...les gars,je crois qu'on a un gros problème là,s'exclama Sanji.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça?

_Il a raison,regardez la mer »confirma Robin.

Ils s'approchèrent de leurs nakamas et poussèrent tous,sauf Luffy,un cri d'horreur en voyant que la mer n'était plus bleu mais rouge sang. Les nuages renforcèrent le sensation de peur et d'épouvante face à ce tableau macabre. Ils virent au loin une île,il fut décidé d'y mettre pied au plus vite mais cela fut la pire idée qu'ils aient eu. Une fois à terre,une étrange sensation leur traversa le corps. Ils commencèrent à s'aventurer dans la forêt,la noirceur de la végétation faisait augmenter de plus en plus leur peur,elle fut à son maximum lorsque divers bruits se firent entendre autour d'eux. Usopp et Chopper se cachaient derrière Zoro alors que Nami restait près de Sanji. Les bruits s'intensifièrent puis au bout d'un moment ce fut le silence,les bruits s'étaient arrêtés brusquement.

Soudain,la terre se mit à trembler. Luffy et ses amis virent au loin un nuage de poussière qui se rapprochait de plus en plus et plus il se rapprochait plus il voyaient la chose qui provoquait le tremblement de terre. Nami,Usopp et Chopper crièrent d'horreur et de peur en voyant ce qu'il leur fonçait dessus;en effet,une créature,aussi grande que leur bateau,chargeait dans leur direction. Elle avait 2 têtes de taureau et chacune avaient d'immenses cornes blanches qui contrastaient fortement avec sa fourrure noire;ses yeux étaient noirs avec des reflets violets. Contrairement aux taureaux ordinaires celui-ci possédait 6 pattes robustes et 3 longues queues. La créature n'était plus qu'à 15 mètres des mugiwaras lorsqu'un sifflement se fit entendre suivis du crie d'agonie de la bête qui avait désormais une partie du corps brûlé à vif. Elle s'écroula derrière leur sauveur. Ce dernier se retourna et leur demanda:

« Vous allez bien?

_Euh...oui...on va bien,répondit la navigatrice toujours sous le choque.

_Vous n'êtes pas d'ici je suppose.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça?lui demanda Chopper.

_Bah vos vêtements,personne sur cette île ne porte des vêtements pareils,répliqua l'inconnu,et il est encore plus rare de voir un Kelbi* parlé.

_Tu peux parler,tu as une armure bleu avec des pointes rouges et un peu d'orange et avec ce que tu as dans le dos,on pourrait croire que tu es un guerrier,s'offusqua Usopp.

_Premièrement,laisse mon armure et mes armes tranquilles. Deuxièmement,je ne suis pas une guerrière mais une chasseuse,s'offusqua aussi la chasseuse.

_OUAH,trop classe! Elle est trop cool cette armure,s'émerveilla Luffy.

_Dites moi,vous venez d'où?

_Bah on vient de la mer,d'où veux-tu qu'on vienne,répondit le sniper.

_Vous venez donc de la mer bleu...Etes-vous inconscients ou juste suicidaire...Vous n'auriez jamais dû venir ici!

_Pourquoi tu t'énerves?

_Vous venez de vous condamnez à mourir sur cette île.

_Qu'est-ce que tu...

_Attend Nami,la coupa Robin,dis moi chasseuse,qu'elle est le nom de cette île?J'ai comme l'étrange sensation d'en avoir déjà entendu parler.

_Vous êtes sur Déménolia.

_Déménolia?Tu veux dire l'île démoniaque redoutée de tout les marins prient dans une tempête épouvantable,s'horrifia l'historienne.

_Oui,c'est elle.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette île pour te faire si peur Robin?demanda Luffy.

_Cette île est un cimetière de monstres et de marins,elle est recouverte du sang de tous ceux qui sont venus ici. Elle est le pire cauchemar de tous les marins,ceux qui ont eu la malchance de mettre un pied sur elle ne peuvent plus partir,ils sont restés coincer sur elle jusqu'à leur mort. Personne ne sait comment s'échapper de Déménolia,seul ses habitants savent comment partir de l'île mais aussi de faire face aux monstres qui y habitent.

_Comme on est sur elle,ça veux dire...QU'ON EST COINCE SUR ELLE!hurla Nami.

_Oui et elle possède un secret que seul les habitants connaissent.

_Tu as l'air de bien connaître Déménolia,affirma la chasseuse,tu peux me dire ce qui c'est passer avant que vous n'arriviez ici.

_On a été pris dans une violente tempête et nous avons été attaqué par une gigantesque créature qui nous a envoyé ici avec une puissante attaque.

_Une gigantesque créature?Tu peux me la décrire?

_Eh bien,elle devait être quatre fois plus grande que notre bateau et longue d'environ 1 000 mètres. Elle avait 2 grandes nageoires juste avant une magnifique collerette sous laquelle était situé une fourrure blanche. Elle avait également 2 cornes immenses sur les cotés de sa tête,l'une d'elles cachait l'un de ses yeux jaunes.

_Alors comme ça,c'est l'un des Grands Rois qui vous a envoyé sur notre île. Vous devez être très spécial pour que le Grand Ceadeus** vous ait choisis. S'il vous a choisis je ne peux dire qu'une seule chose.

_Ah oui laquelle?lui demanda Franky.

_Bienvenus sur Déménolia,l'île démoniaque de Grand Line qui sera votre pire cauchemar ou votre meilleur rêve.

_Merci,au faite moi c'est Luffy et voici mes amis Nami,Chopper,Robin,Sanji,Zoro,Usopp,Franky et Brook.

_Enchantée de vous rencontrer,je m'appelle Iris on m'appelle également « La chasseuse bleue »;je suis également la gardienne de mon village,se présenta la chasseuse en enlevant son casque bleu à pointes rouges.

_CE QU'ELLE EST MIGNONNE,s'écria Sanji les yeux en cœur.

_Yo oh oh,mademoiselle auriez-vous l'amabilité de me montrer votre culotte (cette phrase s'impose d'elle même,n'est-ce pas Brook^^),demanda poliment le squelette.

_SALE PERVER DE LA MER BLEU,hurla Iris en le frappant. Venez je vais vous montrer le chemin vers le village,on sera plus en sécurité pour parler,continua-t-elle plus calmement en marchand vers le village.

_Ok!répondirent-ils en cœur tout en la suivant.

_Iris?

_Oui petit Chopper?

_Tout à l'heure,tu as dis que j'étais un Kelbi mais c'est quoi un Kelbi?

_Tu en verras au village ne t'en fais pas petit Chopper et je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'entendre avec nos Felynes*** ».

Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à arriver devant le village qui était très bien cacher dans la sombre forêt.

OoOoOoO

*Cette créature ne sera pas modifié et elle est dans le jeu dont je vous ais parlé.

**Elle aussi est dans le jeu mais sa longueur et sa taille ne sont pas les même et puis...c'est l'un des 5 Grands Rois donc on fait tout pour qu'elle mérite son titre^^.

***Des chats très mignons et très sympas.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Le troisième chapitre devrait arriver jeudi ou vendredi. A plus tard tous le monde^^._


	3. Cractos,le village de Déménolia

_Bonjour,ce chapitre est surtout dédié à la description du village d'Iris et de ce que vont devoir devenir nos pirates préférés pour partir de l'île. L'image de la fic représente l'armure d'Iris._

**Lolipop62150:**_Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour mon erreur( quelle nul je suis^^) mais je te promets qu'Iris décriera bien l'un des 5 Grands Rois (il a même un très gros rapport avec le rêve d'Iris) mais sûrement plus tard dans l'histoire. Si tu veux voir de quel jeu je parle,eh bien marques sur google ceci: « Monster Hunter wiki » (si tu veux voir le Ceadeus,il est dans Monster Hunter 3)le site est certe en anglais mais il est plus décris que celui en français (qui n'est pas assez développé selon moi) et comme ça tu verras de quel genre de créature je parle^^. Oh et je te conseille de regarder les vidéos du jeu,tu pourrais apprécier enfin si tu aimes les créatures en tout genre^^._

OoOoOoO

**Cractos,le village de Déménolia**

Le village était entouré d'un grand mur en os et en bois sombres séparant ainsi les habitations et la forêt. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de l'enceinte,ils agréablement surpris de voir des maisons,en plus de celles au sol, dans les arbres du village. Les maisons au sol étaient soit en bois sombres soit en pierres blanches tandis que celles dans les arbres étaient toutes en os,certaines étaient légèrement doré,soutenues par des poutres plantées profondément dans le sol. Ces maisons étaient reliées par des petits ponts permettant ainsi d'accéder plus facilement aux logements,quelques escaliers reliés ces maisons au sol. Les rambardes des plateformes,sur lesquelles reposaient les maisons,étaient recouvertes de magnifiques fleurs rouges et blanches;on pouvaient également voir sur quelques plateformes des ateliers de coutures,de peintures ou encore de joailleries.

Sur les toits des habitations construites au sol y étaient disposés de nombreuses fleurs noires et blanches qui descendaient parfois des toits accrochées à des lianes,on pouvait donc en conclure que les fleurs poussaient sur les lianes. La couleur des maisons permettait de définir qui vivait à l'intérieur;en effet, les artisans et les commerçants vivaient dans les maisons en pierres blanches ils utilisaient d'ailleurs une partie de leurs maisons pour leurs travail. Les simples villageois vivaient dans celles en bois tandis que les chasseurs habitaient dans les maisons en os.

L'herbe dans l'enceinte du village était haute et rouge par rapport à celle noire à l'extérieur. Des petits chemins recouverts de dédales blanches allaient de part et d'autre du village.

Le village était relié à un grand lac lui aussi dans l'enceinte. L'eau était rouge vif comme celle de la mer mais on pouvait facilement distinguer la silhouette des poissons près de la surface. On apercevait au centre du lac des sortes de reptiles marins de taille moyenne,certains avaient des nageoires dorsales multicolores et d'autres avaient des grandes pointes qui partaient du sommet de leur crâne jusqu'à le bout de leur queue. Ils étaient à peu près tous de couleurs ambre,vert et blanc.

Le nord du village étaient réservé pour les animaux des habitants,on pouvait donc y voir un immense pré plus une très grande ferme ressemblant plus à une écurie assez spéciale vu le nombre incroyable de selles et d'accessoires en tout genre. Il y avait une grande variété d'espèces dans le pré,les habitants s'occupaient de reptiles ayant la taille d'un homme,ces reptiles marchaient sur 4 pattes avaient une crête partant vers l'arrière du crâne et le bout de leur queue ressemblait à des branches ayant des pointes osseuses à leur extrémité. Des animaux ressemblant à des cerfs broutaient l'herbe rouge,certains étaient vert ou gris avec des tâches blanches et 2 cornes montantes alors que d'autres avaient le poil long,leur fourrure était blanche et marron et ils avaient 2 cornes massives sur les cotés de la tête. Il y avait également des sauterelles,dix fois plus grosse que celles de tout les jours, bleus et vertes;on distinguait aussi divers oiseaux,petits reptiles et mammifères tous plus étrange les un que les autres.

« Bienvenus à Cractos,s'exclama Iris.

_C'est très beau! »s'émerveilla Nami.

La chasseuse les mena vers l'une des maisons noirs,ils s'arrêtèrent devant une vieille dame.

« Bonjour mamie Pina,lui dit Iris.

_Oh,bonjour Iris. Alors,comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

_Je vais bien mais mamie Pina on a un problème sur les bras.

_Laisse moi deviner,ces jeunes gens sont coincés ici car ils viennent de la mer bleu et ne savaient pas l'histoire de Déménolia. (trop forte mamie Pina^^)

_Tout à fait ».

Nami expliqua en détails ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Après que la navigatrice ait finis se parler,la vieille femme se mit à réfléchir pendant plusieurs minutes puis leur dit:

« C'est très fâcheux. Vous allez avoir beaucoup de mal à vous habituez à vivre ici. Iris,aurais-tu assez de place chez toi pour les héberger?

_Ça sera un immense honneur de pouvoir aider mes nouveaux amis!

_Bien! Au faite mes enfants,savez-vous ce qu'est un fruit du démon?

_Oui,on est même 4 à en avoir manger 1,affirma Luffy. Il y a moi,Chopper,Robin et Brook.

_Oh!s'étonna mamie Pina en jetant son regard sur Iris elle aussi surpris.

_Mamie Pina?

_Oui Iris?

_Il faut leur dire pour les fruits ainsi que l'unique moyen pour partir de l'île ».

Ainsi,mamie Pina leur raconta l'histoire des doubles des fruits du démon sous les yeux ahuris des pirates,puis vint le moment où elle leur dit que le seul moyen de partir était de battre l'un des 5 Grands Rois mais pas de la même façon qu'ils faisaient contre leur ennemis,ils devraient le battre en étant devenu des vrais et redoutables chasseurs pour ainsi montrer qu'ils méritaient de partir.

« On accepte de devenir des chasseurs,dirent-ils en cœur avec joie.

_Très bien. Iris vous apprendra tout ce que vous devez savoir. Vous irez chasser,capturer,élever et récolter avec elle et qui sait peut-être que ton rêve se réalisera Iris.

_C'est quoi ton rêve Iris?demanda le chapeau de paille.

_Je rêve de capturer et monter l'un des 5 Grands Rois,c'est mon rêve depuis que je suis toute petite;et toi Luffy,tu as un rêve?

_Oui,je veux devenir le roi des pirates!

_Ce sera avec joie de t'apprendre à devenir l'un des meilleurs chasseurs,futur roi des pirates ».

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un moment lorsque l'un des gardes vint vers eux en panique.

« Mamie Pina! Iris! C'est horrible! Un Téréos* nous fonce dessus et il a l'air de très mauvais poil!

_Je m'en occupe ne t'en fais pas,lui répondit la gardienne en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du village.

_Je viens avec toi,ajouta Luffy.

_Très bien partenaire »termina-t-elle alors que le taureau à 2 tête fonçait droit sur eux.

Elle informa son ami qu'elle se chargeait de la tête à sa droite et lui celle à sa gauche. Ils se mirent tout les deux de dos,l'un de leur bras en arrière et crièrent en même temps sous les yeux choqués des autres membres de l'équipage:

« GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL! »

Leurs bras s'allongeant dans un parfait accord pour atteindre leur cible en pleine tête provoquant un magnifique traumatisme crânien et la tuant sur le coup. Iris parla en riant:

« Ahahah,alors toi aussi tu es élastique,ahahah,j'aurai jamais pensé que je rencontrerai la personne qui possède le même pouvoir que moi.

-Ahahah,j'espère qu'on pourra recommencer un autre jour.

_Bien sûr Luffy.

_Ils vont bien s'entendre ces deux là,déclara Zoro.

_Yo oh oh,je me demande si quelqu'un a mangé le double de mon fruit.

_Celui qui fais revivre?questionna la vieille dame.

_Oui.

_Ah peut-être mais cela devait être il y a des années. Iris! Petit chapeau de paille! Revenez,il commence à se faire tard et prenez le Téréos ».

Les deux amis rentrèrent dans Cractos puis se dirigèrent,avec le reste du groupe, ver la maison d'Iris après avoir poser l'immense taureau dans la cour.

OoOoOoO

_*C'est la créature que j'ai décrite dans le chapitre précédant._

_Il est assez court mais je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs. Le chapitre 4 est presque finis et dans celui-ci vous serez pourquoi les villageois appellent Iris « La chasseuse bleue ». Bonne journée à tous._


	4. Iris,la chasseuse bleue

_Coucou,je vous préviens tout de suite qu'il y a surtout du dialogue dans se chapitre mais dans le suivant y en aura peu. Ainsi pour ne pas trop vous frustrez je mets en ligne 2 chapitres en même temps._

**Lolipop62150:**Si ça peut te rassurer je ne suis pas une accroc à ce jeu même si je l'aime énormément.

OoOoOoO

**Iris,la chasseuse bleue**

Alors qu'ils allaient rentré chez Iris,Nami parla à cette dernière légèrement paniquer:

« Attend Iris,j'ai quelque chose de très important à te demander.

_Vas-y,je t'écoute.

_Le Log Pose met combien de temps à se recharger sur votre île?

_Déménolia est une île qui ne respecte pas le temps. En résumé,le Log Pose montrera toujours la même direction quelque soit les jours ou années passés ici.

_Ouf! »

Iris les fit entrer dans une grande maison en os,celle-ci entourait le tronc d'un grand chêne noir. Ils entrèrent directement dans un salon blanc et jaune,les murs étaient recouverts de fourrures et de peaux écailleuses blanches pour certaines et jaunes pour d'autres. Une grande table trônait au milieu de la pièce,une étagère se situait à coter d'une porte menant à une cuisine,divers meubles étaient placés à droite du salon,sur certains on pouvait voir des petites statuettes,des coquillages... A gauche du salon,une porte menait à un long couloir blanc relié à plusieurs pièces. Il y avait également de nombreux coussins multicolores disposés en cercle au fond de la salle.

« Faites comme chez vous.

_C'est toi qui as récupéré toutes ces peaux?lui demanda Sanji.

_Oui,ce sont les peaux de toutes les bêtes que j'ai tué.

_Ces créatures devaient être très belle.

_Euh...si tu voyais la tête de certaines créatures,tu ne dirais pas qu'elles sont belles.

_Iris,l'arc sur le mur,il est à toi?demanda Usopp.

_Non,il était à ma mère.

_En quoi est-il fais?redemanda le sniper.

_Il est fais en grande partie de Quoreco et de minerai de glace,on trouve les 2 dans les montagnes enneigées. Tu veux un arc pour chasser?

_Je peux?

_Bien sûr,tu auras pour le moment un arc pour apprenti et quand tu auras tué ton premier monstre alors tu auras un arc fait à partir de celui-ci.

_Si je comprend bien,ta mère a tué un Quoreco et on lui a fais un arc à partir de ce dernier;je suppose que c'est la même chose tes armes.

_Oui mais mon épée et mon arc ne sont pas fais à partir du même monstre. C'est la même chose avec les armures.

_Je pourrais avoir une armure faite avec le monstre que j'aurais vaincu?

_Oui.

_Pourquoi on t'appelle « La chasseuse bleue » Iris?les coupa Zoro.

_Je vais vous raconter mon histoire mais je vais d'abord me changer ».

Elle revint sans son armure ni ses armes mais avec un haut bleu cachant juste sa poitrine et le haut de son dos,elle avait un bas de la même couleur plus un long paréo (ce que porte Robin comme jupe après le saut temporelle de deux ans) blanc sur lequel il y avait un grand et magnifique reptile marin argenté,les extrémités de ses pointes étaient d'un bleu électrique.

« Le reptile,sur ton paréo,existe vraiment?

_Oui,c'est le Grand Legialia,il est le deuxième Grands Rois de Déménolia.

_Tu l'as déjà vu?

_Oui mais de loin,je suis pas encore assez forte pour l'affronter. Mais je croyais que vous vouliez savoir pourquoi on m'appelle « La chasseuse bleue ».

_Oui,raconte nous s'il-te-plais,s'écria Luffy tout joyeux.

_Eh bien,par où commencer?

_Si tu commençais avec le moment où tu as avalé ton fruit du démon,proposa mamie Pina.

_Bonne idée!Alors,pour tout vous dire je suis tombée sur mon fruit par pure hasard,à l'époque j'étais encore une débutante et je m'étais perdue dans la forêt près des montagnes volcaniques. Je me rappel que j'avais très faim,la seule chose que j'avais réussi à trouver était un étrange fruit violet et je l'ai mangé sans me poser de questions. Puis,je me promenais en longeant en petit sentier lorsque je m'évanouis soudainement et quand je me suis réveillée j'étais au village et en caoutchouc. Vous auriez dû voir la tête des autres lorsque j'allongeais mes membres,ahahah! Avec les années,j'ai métrisé à la perfection mon pouvoir et ai devenu la meilleure chasseuse du village mais cela ne m'avait pas suffit.

_Ah bon!

_Mon objectif était de devenir la protectrice de Cractos comme l'a été ma mère.

_Ta mère était la gardienne du village!s'étonna Usopp.

_Elle est devenue la gardienne de Cractos après avoir tuer un Kirin,une licorne électrique d'une puissance redoutable;il n'existe plus que 3 Kirins sur l'île. Mais moi,ce n'était pas un Kirin que je voulais tuer mais une créature bien plus grande,agressive et puissante,le légendaire Lagiacrus le sous-chef du Grand Legialia. Le Lagiacrus est comme le Legialia mais il est 3 fois plus petit et est entièrement bleu.

_OUAH! On pourra en voir un?demanda un Luffy très enthousiaste.

_Si tu veux,il en reste 2 si mes souvenirs sont bons.

_Est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ce Lagiacrus?lui demanda Chopper ayant des étoiles dans les yeux.

_Bien sûr...

**Flash Back (Iris raconte son passé tout en se souvenant de son combat):**

Enfin,je t'ai trouvé,tu ne m'as pas facilité la tâche Lagiacrus. Ton règne s'arrête ici et maintenant. Ces yeux bleus,ces yeux qui me hantent,arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux.

Nous nous élançons l'un vers l'autre,toi la gueule grande ouverte et moi avec mon Gomu Gomu No Pistol. La terre tremble sous la puissance de nos attaques.

Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps nous nous battons. Je suis recouverte de sang,un mélange du tien et du mien, et de sueur. J'ai réussi à briser et arracher ton agile et puissante queue. Tes cornes et tes griffes se sont brisées suite à mes nombreuses rafales. Tu saignes beaucoup plus que moi mais cela ne veut absolument rien dire,même gravement blesser tu restes redoutable;après tout,tu es le sous-chef d'un Grand Roi.

J'ai mal,bien que je sois en caoutchouc ton électricité me brûle,elle me tue à petit feu. Mes forces m'abandonnent,je ne pourrais plus tenir très longtemps et toi non plus.

J'active ma technique ultime que j'ai nommé Gear Third*,je risque ma vie en l'utilisant;ma peau devient aussi bleu que ton corps. Le Gear Third est comme une drogue mortelle,j'ai une chance sur deux de vivre ou mourir. Sache que tu es le premier à voir cette technique. Tu as compris la situation,je le vois dans ton regard. Toi aussi,tu vas utiliser ton attaque ultime. Les cornes de ton dos sont devenues entièrement bleu,l'électricité flotte dans l'air.

Nous lançons nos attaques en même temps. Je reçois toute la puissance de ta barrière électrique de plein fouet alors que tu reçois mon Jet Carabine Bazooka** en pleine poitrine. J'entends ta cage thoracique se brisé,les os s'enfonçant dans ton cœur et tes poumons,les cornes de ton dos éclatent sous le choc de l'impact. Tu t'écroules dans un dernier hurlement de douleur.

J'entends les villageois venir dans notre direction. Ils ont du mal à croire ce qu'ils voient,personne avant moi n'avait osé t'affronter et je l'ai fais;tu as perdu Lagiacrus. Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Depuis ce jour,tous le monde me nomme « La chasseuse bleue » non pas à cause de ma technique mais parce que je t'ai tué Lagiacrus et que je porte une armure faite à partir de toi. Et tu sais comment je l'ai appelé? Eh bien,je l'ai appelé Bleue comme la couleur de tes yeux,comme toi tout entier.

**Fin Flash Back**

Usopp et Chopper furent en larme à la fin de l'histoire d'Iris. Tous avaient cru qu'elle aurait tué le Lagiacrus sans aucune pitié alors qu'elle l'avait combattu avec bravoure et honneur. Si Iris avait appelé son armure Bleue,c'était pour rendre hommage au Lagiacrus contre lequel elle s'était battu en mettant sa vie en danger en utilisant sa technique ultime,à cette époque.

Iris regarda l'heure et s'écria:

« Bon sens,vous avez vu l'heure! Allez! Allez! Tous le monde au lit! Prenez les chambres que vous voulez ».

Tous allèrent se coucher ayant hâte de voir ce qu'ils leur arriveraient à leur réveille.

OoOoOoO

_*Le Gear Third d'Iris ne ressemble absolument pas à celui de Luffy. Cette technique est plus puissante et dangereuse que le Gear Second de Luffy (Iris connaît le Gear Second). Elle met la vie de son utilisateur 3 fois plus en danger de mort que lorsqu'il ne l'utilise pas. Son activation est la même que celle du Gear Second mais elle doit être activer non pas en 3 secondes mais en 10 secondes. La circulation du sang est beaucoup plus rapide que dans le Second,la peau devient bleu car les organes absorbent énormément d'oxygène et rejettent également une énorme quantité de dioxyde de carbone._

_**Jet Carabine Bazooka=Gear Second ou Third+Gomu Gomu No Carabine+Jet Bazooka. Cette attaque est la plus forte et destructrice que connaît Iris. Elle est capable de brisé des os,des murs très épais et même de la roche. Un humain ou un animal ne peut survivre après avoir reçus cette attaque (sauf s'ils ont mangé un fruit du démon spécial comme par exemple celui de Smoker)._

_Comme je vous l'ai dis,il y avait beaucoup de dialogue mais pour me pardonnée,je vous ai déjà mis le second chapitre en ligne (et cette fois y a pas beaucoup de dialogue^^)._


	5. Premier entraînement

_Voilà comme promis je vous mets le chapitre 5 dans la même journée. Bonne lecture._

OoOoOoO

**Premier entraînement**

Après un réveille tonique de la part d'Iris,soit un seau d'eau glacé pour chacun, et un bon petit déjeuner,les apprentis chasseurs furent conduis par leur amie vers un immense bâtiment en dehors du village. Elle leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait de l'arène d'entraînement et qu'aujourd'hui serait un jour un peu particulier. En effet,Iris avait décidé que la première chose à leur apprendre était la façon dont se battait les chasseurs. Elle expliqua en détails les règles de sécurités qu'il fallait impérativement respecter à la lettre;elle leur indiqua également toutes les armes que les chasseurs utilisaient. Sous la demande d'Usopp,elle expliqua également que leur futur armes et armures dépendraient de la créature qu'ils tueraient mais quand attendant d'être assez fort pour tuer les animaux sauvages ils auraient des équipements de base.

Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment pour savoir quelle arme chacun utiliserait. Il fut donc décidé que Chopper se battrait sous ses formes mi-humaine mi-animal,Usopp utiliserait un arc,Nami aurait une lance,Robin utilisait uniquement son pouvoir mais aurait une dague pour plus de précaution,Sanji utiliserait ses jambes mais il lui fut accordé d'utiliser un fusarbalète(=fusion d'un fusil et d'une arbalète),Zoro combattrait avec une longue épée pour le moment mais pourrait à l'avenir utiliser 3 longues épées (une longue épée est aussi grande qu'un homme donc c'est pas le même forma que les sabres de Zoro),Franky aurait une massue,Brook aurait un cor de chasse(arme faisant de la musique capable de déconcentrer l'ennemi) et il fut décidé que Luffy se battrait uniquement avec ses membres.

Lorsqu'ils furent entrés dans un grand hall,Iris leur indiqua que les salles à gauche étaient pour les hommes et celles à droite pour les femmes;elle demanda à ses amis d'aller se préparer pour l'entraînement et de ne pas oublier de prendre leurs armes. Pendant qu'ils se préparaient,Nami observa les lieux.

La salle dans laquelle les avait mené Iris était à ciel ouvert,les murs en pierres étaient de couleur sable. Des statues plus ou moins grandes entouraient une fontaine placé au milieu de la salle. Il y avait de nombreux meubles sur lesquels étaient disposés de nombreux trophées;près d'une porte,menant sûrement à l'intérieur de l'arène,était posé de gros coffres de plusieurs couleurs.

Après qu'ils se soient rapidement changer et équiper,la chasseuse les mena au centre de l'arène. Le sol était du sable,la zone d'entraînement était également à ciel ouvert mais on pouvait voir de nombreuses chaînes reliées les une aux autres accrochées et faisant le tours de grandes poutres métalliques au-dessus des murs de l'arène,elles devaient empêcher les créatures volantes de s'échappés. La zone de combat était en réalité dans un cercle formé par les murs de l'arène,les mugiwaras pouvaient voir 4 larges,hautes et lourdes portes en bois massifs,ces dernières étaient fermées par un tronc qui était dans leurs anneaux métalliques. Le système d'ouverture était sûrement très complexe et cacher dans les murs. Ils virent également un grands nombreux de caisses près de l'une d'entre elles. Pendant leur observation,Iris était montée sur une plateforme située juste au-dessus de l'entrée. De là où ils étaient,les pirates purent voir qu'il y avait sur le mur,au niveau de la plateforme,4 leviers qui servaient sans le moindre doute à ouvrir les portes.

« Les leçons du jour sont:l'art de survie,la défense,la riposte et l'esprit d'équipe,déclara Iris.

_Tu nous fais pas un cour d'abord,s'exclama Usopp.

_Rien ne vaux plus que l'apprentissage sur le terrain. D'abord l'art de survie,vous devez tous esquiver au moins 1 attaque.

_Et on se bat contre quoi?

_Un lézard des enfers appelé aussi un « Bonco » »termina-t-elle en abaissant un levier ouvrant ainsi une porte à gauche de ses amis.

Une créature entièrement rouge foncé en sortie,elle était aussi grande qu'un homme. Elle avait une tête de lézard avec 4 cornes,partant vers l'arrière du crâne,formant chacune un « S ». Ses 2 pattes avant ressemblaient à des bras humain mais possédant des griffes aiguisées,ses pattes arrières étaient comme celles d'un cheval mais étaient recouvertes d'écailles. Sa longue et souple queue cachait,selon eux,une force capable de briser un membre. Les mugiwaras se dispersèrent lorsque le Bonco s'élança vers eux,une course poursuite débuta entre eux et la créature rouge. Nami et Robin réussirent sans problème à esquiver ses attaques,Chopper réussit grâce à sa petite taille,Zoro et Sanji l'esquivèrent de justesse,Brook fit le mort,Franky eut un peu de mal à cause du poids de sa massue,malheureusement Usopp ne réussit à l'esquiver qu'au bout de 7 attaques et Luffy esquiva le Bonco en s'accrochant à la plateforme. Le Bonco,n'ayant pas prévus que sa proie irait dans les airs,ne pût stopper sa rencontre avec la porte d'entrée(qui est fermée) l'énervant un bon coup.

« Nami! Utilise l'un des morceaux de viandes somnifères qui sont dans la caisse à coter de toi,cria Iris,et jette le dans la cage.

_Quelle cage?

_C'est la pièce où était le Bonco ».

La navigatrice fit ce que lui avait demander la chasseuse,la créature attiré par l'odeur de la viande rentra dans sa cage qui se referma derrière elle.

Iris les félicita pour avoir réussis la première leçon mais qu'il fallait pour certain s'entraîner encore un peu. Elle leur annonça la seconde leçon:

« L'art de la défense,vous allez devoir utiliser vos armes et vos armures pour vous protégez car certe esquiver c'est bien mais prendre des coups sans bouger d'un millimètre c'est mieux.

_Tu vas nous faire combattre un autre Bonco?

_Oui mais celui-ci vient du désert et comme vous êtes sur un terrain de sable,il faut vous attendre à avoir des surprises ».

Iris actionna un autre levier qui laissa sortir un Bonco jaune,celui-ci rentra directement dans le sol et fonça sur les pirates.

Les minutes passèrent et ils n'avaient toujours pas réussis à prendre un coup sans bouger. Mais Usopp remarqua qu'un nuage de poussière se soulevait lorsque la créature bougeait,il en informa ses camarades. Ce fut au bout d'heure et demi de lutte contre le Bonco qu'ils réussirent tous à prendre un coup sans bouger.

Une fois la créature dans sa cage,Iris leur dit que c'était l'heure de la pause et qu'un certain Malta avait apporté de quoi manger. Ils eurent un choque en voyant que Malta était un chat sachant parler comme Chopper;leur amie leur dit que Malta était son Felyne et qu'il avait mangé un fruit du démon.

Ils mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur avant de retourner dans l'arène pour les 2 dernières leçons. Iris retourna sur la plateforme et leur dit:

« Maintenant,vous allez devoir riposter cela veux dire que vous pouvez attaquer après que votre adversaire vous ait attaqué ou que vous retourniez son attaque contre lui.

_C'est partis pour un Bonco!

_Eh non Usopp,pas de Bonco cette fois. Vous allez vous battre contre des Jaggis »termina Iris en actionnant le troisième levier.

Dix petits reptiles marchands sur 2 pattes courrèrent dans leur direction. Ils ressemblaient à des raptors miniatures,une mignonne petite collerette entourait leurs têtes. Leurs écailles étaient violettes,oranges et roses sur le haut de leur corps et blanches au niveau de la poitrine et du ventre. Les petites créatures étaient très agile et rapide. Elles étaient tellement rapide dans leurs mouvements et leurs attaques qu'il fut difficile pour les apprentis chasseurs à les toucher ou même les frôler.

Pourtant,Usopp réussit à en toucher une,au moment où elle sauta sur lui,avec son arc l'envoyant plus loin. Luffy,Zoro et Sanji en envoyèrent,au bout de plusieurs tentatives,4 dans le mur;Nami,Chopper et Robin étourdirent les derniers Jaggis.

Ils transportèrent les petits Jaggis,toujours dans les pommes, dans leur cage. Une fois la porte fermée,ils allèrent demander à Iris ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant.

« Vous allez devoir travailler en équipe,ça devrait être facile pour vous;mais attention,les 2 animaux que je vais laisser sortir ne vous feront pas de cadeau. Alors appliquez tout ce que vous avez fais avant soi l'esquive,la défense et la riposte ».

A peine eut-elle terminer sa phrase que 2 lions blanc,de la taille du Thousand Sunny,apparurent devant eux;ils ne perdirent pas une minute pour attaquer les mugiwaras avec rage.

Les pirates eurent beaucoup de mal à esquiver et riposter car ils n'étaient pas habitués à se battre contre ce genre d'adversaire,ils reçurent de nombreux coups dont la puissance fut amoindris par leurs armures mais les faisant souffrir tout de même. Luffy réussit pourtant à trouver une faille dans les attaques des 2 lions et c'est sous le regard intéressé d'Iris qu'il sauta derrière l'un des lions en l'attrapant par le cou,il le souleva du sol l'emmenant vers l'arrière puis encastra la tête de l'animal dans le sol,le mettant K.O sous le choc. L'autre lion l'attaqua par derrière mais il fut mis lui aussi K.O par Zoro qui avait utilisé son fameux Calibre 36 avec sa longue épée.

Iris leur demanda d'aller se changer,après les avoir féliciter,pendant qu'elle remettait les 2 lions blancs dans leur cage. Lorsqu'ils furent tous prêt,ils retournèrent au village pour se soigner et se reposer.

Iris expliqua à ses amis que le lendemain ils iraient dans la forêt pour récupérer divers choses et leur apprendre une nouvelle chose.

Le reste de la journée se termina sans encombre,les nouveaux faisant plus ample connaissance et se racontant les aventures qu'ils avaient vécus.

OoOoOoO

_Bah voilà,j'espère que les 2 chapitres vous ont plu. On se retrouve dans quelques jours pour un nouveau chapitre._


	6. Sortie en forêt

_Coucou,je sais vous allez me dire « Déjà le chapitre 6! » mais j'ai une imagination à cent à l'heure en ce moment^^._

**Le-**_**yaoiste:**__Pour_ _répondre à ta question:oui Iris va rejoindre l'équipage de Luffy^^ et oui comme tu l'as remarqué elle est sympa mais elle peut devenir très méchante. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les précédents._

**Lolipop62150:**_Pour tout te dire,j'ai fais la scène d'entraînement comme ça sur un coup de tête mais tu as raison j'ai dû,sans m'en rendre compte,m'inspirer de ce film qui s'appel « Dragons » (un très bon film d'ailleurs)._

_Voici les liens pour ceux qui veulent voir à quoi ressemble mes monstres:_

Ceadeus= monster hunter 3 wiki Ceadeus

Felyne= monster hunter 3 wiki Felyne

Kelbi= monster hunter 3 wiki Kelbi

Les animaux dans le pré= monter hunter 3 wiki Aptonoth,Altaroth et Anteka(monster hunter freedom unite)

Les animaux dans le lac= monster hunter 3 wiki Epioth

Kirin= monster hunter freedom unite wiki Kirin

Lagiacrus= monster hunter 3 wiki Lagiacrus ;pour Legialia= monster hunter 3G wiki Lagiacrus Rare Species

Jaggi= monster hunter 3 wiki Jaggi

Quoreco= monster hunter 3rd wiki Qurupeco Subspecies

_Comme vous avez pu vous en douter,il y a des monstres qui presque les même et c'est pour ça que je leur donne moi-même un nom;par exemple,je préfère Legialia que Lagiacrus Rare Species ou encore Quoreco que Qurupeco Subspecies et puis c'est plus jolie^^. Je ne peux pas vous donner de lien pour le Téréos,,le Bonco et pour les grands lions blancs car se sont des créatures purement inventer._

_Désolé d'avance si il y a des fautes d'orthographe. Bonne lecture et bonne journée._

OoOoOoO

**Sortie en forêt**

Sanji fut le premier de l'équipage à se réveiller,il se fit une rapide toilette et s'habilla avant de se diriger vers le salon. Son regard fut attiré par un éclat violet dans la cuisine,il commença à avancer vers cette dernière lorsqu'Iris en sortit avec plusieurs assiettes remplies de nourriture. Ils se dirent mutuellement un rapide « Bonjour » et s'installèrent à table pour manger. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien,le cuistot osa demander si il y avait des plats typiques de l'île qu'elle pourrait lui apprendre,la gardienne lui répondit que s'il voulait apprendre les recettes de l'île le meilleur moyen serait d'aller au restaurant Felynix et qu'elle serait ravis de l'y emmener après la mission. Les autres arrivèrent peu après pour prendre le petit-déjeuner pendant qu'Iris allait mettre dans des sacs,qu'elle donna ensuite à ses amis,les repas qu'ils allaient manger lors de la mission. Après avoir fais cela,elle partit dans sa chambre mettre son armure et prendre son arc.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner finit,Iris les emmena vers une maison grise qui était à un forgeron. Elle lui demanda de donner les armes et les armures que voulaient ses amis ce qu'il fit dans la minute. Elle pria ses amis d'aller l'attendre à coter de la sortie du village pendant qu'elle payait le forgeron et allait chercher tout le matériel qu'ils auraient besoin pour leur mission.

Les mugiwaras furent surpris de la voir revenir avec des paniers plus ou moins gros et plus ou moins différents,des cordes et un filet. Iris en donna 2 à chacun tout en leur expliquant que les petits en pailles étaient pour les champignons et les baies,les petits en peaux écailleuses étaient pour le miel et les fluides,les moyens en pailles avec des couvercles (comme ceux où on met des serpents) étaient pour les insectes,les petits mammifères et les petits reptiles,ceux en peaux étaient qu'en à eux pour les os et les gros paniers en peaux,eux aussi avec des couvercles, étaient réservés pour les poissons.

Elle les emmena par la suite dans les profondeurs de la forêt.. La route fut longue mais ils finirent par s'arrêter dans une zone où les arbres étaient très denses. Après avoir vérifier que les lieux étaient sûr,Iris annonça ce qu'ils allaient faire:

« On va se diviser en 2 groupes,l'un restera ici tandis que l'autre ira au lac qui se situe légèrement plus loin.

_Pourquoi on se divise en 2?

_On mettra moins de temps dans la forêt,il faut dire que la zone est très fréquenté par des créatures géantes.

_Ah d'accord.

_Bon! Nami,Franky,Brook,Zoro,Robin vous restez ici,vous allez récolter des champignons,des baies,du miel et des fluides de monstres si vous en trouvez bien sûr et essayez d'attraper des petits animaux. Robin,tu es chargé du groupe,d'accord?

_D'accord,dirent-ils en cœur.

_Luffy,Usopp,Chopper,Sanji vous venez avec moi,on va attraper du poissons et récupérez quelques os.

_Ok ».

Ainsi,le groupe d'Iris se retrouva rapidement au bord d'un immense lac rouge aux reflets violets. La chasseuse demanda à Luffy et Chopper de faire le tour du lac à la recherche d'os,elle proposa au cuistot de plonger dans le lac pour attraper des poissons avec le filet qu'elle lui donna et si possible tuer un requin (je sais un requin c'est normalement dans la mer,mais là ces des requins d'eau douce) tandis qu'Usopp et elle allait pêcher sur le rivage avec leurs arcs;en effet,Iris dit au tireur d'élite qu'ils allaient accrocher une corde autour d'une flèche et que lorsqu'ils auraient attraper un poisson avec cette dernière,ils n'auraient plus cas tirés sur la corde pour récupérer le poisson et recommencés.

Luffy et le petit renne trouvèrent toutes sorte d'os les surprenant de par leurs tailles,leurs formes et même leurs couleurs;ils en trouvèrent des rouges,des blancs,des noirs,des argentés et même des dorés. Ils en trouvaient tellement qu'ils avaient déjà entamés leurs deuxièmes paniers alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas fais la moitié du contour du lac. Mais sous les conseilles d'Iris,ils firent le trie dans les paniers pour ne garder que les os moyens et les gros os.

Sanji réussit à remplir ses 2 paniers,qu'il avait préalablement remplis d'eau,de poissons en tout genres. Il tua non pas 1 mais 3 requins assez imposant sous le regard stupéfait d'Usopp et fière d'Iris.

Usopp et Iris avaient remplis 3 gros paniers;dans l'un,on pouvait y voir des poissons dorés qui feraient de très bon échange pour acheter des vêtements typiques de Cractos aux mugiwaras,dans le second était placé des poissons qui serviront à les nourrir et dans le dernier,il y en avait pour le restaurant Felynix.

Ils retournèrent auprès des autres après qu'il fut décidé de qui porterait tel ou tel panier et après avoir fermer les paniers ayant un couvercle avec des cordes.

Au même moment du coter de l'autre groupe,les membres de ce dernier étaient très fière de leur récolte. Ils avaient remplis tout les paniers de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Ils avaient 2 paniers remplis d'animaux,l'un de serpents et l'autre de mammifères et de quelques insectes,3 autres paniers étaient remplis de champignons et de baies en tout genres et encore 2 autres remplis pour l'un de miel et pour l'autre d'une faible quantité de fluide. A peine eurent-ils fermer les paniers,contenant les animaux,avec des cordes que le groupe d'Iris les avaient rejoins.

La gardienne vérifia à nouveau si les lieux étaient sûr,elle proposa à ses camarades de manger les repas,qu'elle avait préparé,avant de prendre le chemin du retour vers Cractos.

Une fois rassasié,ils partirent en direction de Cractos mais plus lentement à cause du poids des paniers et des quelques monstres qui passèrent près d'eux. Ils furent soulagés d'arriver au village et de posés les paniers dans la maison d'Iris. Cette dernière emmena Sanji au restaurant Felynix pour donner les poissons qui étaient destinés au restaurant mais aussi pour qu'il apprenne les recettes du village. Le cuistot fut surpris de ne voir que des Felynes dans le restaurant,il apprit par Iris que le restaurant était à eux. Ces derniers furent ravis d'apprendre à un humain les spécialités du village.

Pendant ce temps,Franky parlait avec Xavier,le forgeron du village,Brook aida mamie Pina qui tentait de ranger divers objets,Nami et Robin restèrent dans la maison pour visiter cette dernière,Zoro resta sur la plateforme de la maison pour faire une sieste tandis que Luffy,Usopp et Chopper partaient vers l'enclos et la ferme.

Le début de cette journée était plutôt calme mais un événement assez bruyant et colorer allait avoir lieu et changé cette journée calme en une journée très animée.

OoOoOoO

_Pour ceux qui veulent voir les poissons dans les paniers et les requins:_ monster hunter 3 wiki Fish

_Je dois avouer que j'ai fais un chapitre court par rapport aux autres. Mais bon,j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu._

_Vous vous demandez ce qui a provoqué l'éclat violet dans la cuisine? Quel est ce mystérieux événement? Eh bien vous le serez au prochain chapitre^^._


	7. Fidèles compagnons

_Coucou,j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action. Allez,je vous souhaite une bonne journée et une bonne lecture._

**Lolipop62150:** Eh bien,je suis toute aussi étonnée que toi;peut-être que lorsque tu l'as lu c'était au même moment où je l'avais remplacé par la seconde version (j'avais bien relus le texte avant de le poster et juste après l'avoir poster j'ai vérifié (en lisant ma fic sur le site) certaines choses comme les liens qui ne s'étaient pas mis correctement(donc obligée de les changer pour qu'ils passent) et d'horribles fautes d'orthographes que j'avais pas vu à ma relecture (honte à moi,j'avais envie de me creuser une tombe à ce moment)). Si ce n'est pas à cause de ça et bien je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te donner une réponse.

OoOoOoO

**Fidèles compagnons**

Iris et Sanji continuaient de parler avec les Felynes du restaurant lorsqu'un cri strident se fit entendre dans tout le village. La chasseuse se précipita dans la cour,suivis de près par le cuistot, prête à protéger son village si nécessaire. Elle fut attiré par un nuage de poussière qui avançait dans leur direction mais le plus surprenant c'était que ce nuage ne venait pas de l'extérieur mais de l'intérieur de l'enceinte du village,du coter de la ferme. Elle aperçut une petite boule de poil juste devant ce nuage de poussière,il n'y avait pas le moindre doute pour elle,cette petite boule de poil n'était autre que Chopper.

« CHOPPER!

_AHHH! IRIS SAUVE MOI, JE T'EN PRIE!

_QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A?

_IL VA ME MANGER TOUT CRU!

_QUI « IL »? »

Elle ne put en dire plus car le petit renne lui sauta dans les bras pour être en sécurité. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour voir ce qui faisait autant peur à Chopper,elle ne put retenir un petit sourire s'afficher sur son visage. Elle prononça de façon autoritaire en direction de la chose qui courrait après le médecin:

« Jack,stop! »

Au son de la voix d'Iris,la créature s'arrêta juste à 1 mètre d'elle,surprenant les mugiwaras qui s'étaient regroupés dans la cour à cause des cris de Chopper. Sous les yeux surpris de ses amis,Iris gronda la créature en face d'elle lui disant que c'était mal de vouloir manger Chopper et qu'il était l'un des leurs. La créature regarda Iris puis Chopper puis de nouveau Iris,elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris ce qu'avait dis la gardienne.

La chasseuse calma le petit renne en lui disant qu'il ne risquait plus rien et qu'il pouvait regarder Jack sans que celui-ci ne lui saute dessus pour le dévorer. Elle lui demanda ensuite de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il soit poursuivis par le grand reptile.

Flash Back de Chopper:

« _Je me demande ce qu'il y a dans la ferme ? _»pensais-je.

J'entre prudemment dans le bâtiment,les odeurs de foins et de viandes remplissent l'air. Il y a de nombreux accessoires pour mener ou encore pour cultiver. Il y a des boxes de chaque cotés du bâtiment et sur chacun y est accroché une selle,une bride et autres objets pour monter à cheval.

Je m'approche de l'un d'entre eux et me paralyse devant la chose que je vois dans le boxe. Cette chose n'est en aucun cas un cheval. Je regarde dans le boxe d'à coter et je vois encore une autre créature qui ne ressemble absolument pas à un cheval.

Je m'apprête à partir lorsqu'une ombre me recouvre,c'est avec la peur au ventre que je me retourne pour faire face à la créature du boxe que je venais tout juste de voir. Je vois dans son regard que je ne suis pas le bienvenus dans cette pièce.

Je me décale légèrement pour pouvoir m'enfuir mais la créature me suit du regard.

Soudain pour je ne sais quelle raison,la créature se jette sur moi dans l'intention de me manger. Elle me court après dans tout le bâtiment puis dans la cour du village.

La seule chose à laquelle je pense à ce moment est de trouver Iris pour qu'elle me sauve du grand reptile et de ses dents acérés.

Fin Flash Back de Chopper

Suite au récit de Chopper,Iris ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle lui expliqua que Jack l'avait sûrement pris pour un Melynx*,des chats ressemblant beaucoup à des Felyne mais qui ne savent faire qu'une chose,voler les gens.

Nami lui demanda,soudainement,quel était ce reptile qui lui obéissait;Iris répondit tout simplement qu'il s'agissait d'un Grand Jaggi** et qu'elle était sa cavalière. Nami détailla plus attentivement la créature. Elle faisait la taille d'un homme,mesurait entre 2 et 3 mètres de long,possédait de longues griffes crochues et aiguisées,ses bras et ses pattes semblaient assez robustes,la musculature du reste de son corps semblait elle aussi tout aussi robuste et puissante que ses membres,une magnifique collerette violette,rouge et blanche entourait sa tête,une crinière,ressemblant à de la fourrure,blanche partait du sommet de sa tête pour finir jusqu'au bout de sa queue,de part et d'autre de cette dernière,on pouvait y voir de larges épines. Comme sa collerette,le corps du Grand Jaggi était violet,rouge parsemé de petites tâches orages,le ventre et le poitrail de la bête étaient aussi blanc que sa crinière. Cette créature était vraiment belle.

Robin,ayant trouvé un livre parlant de ces créatures, regarda si elle ne trouverait pas quelque chose sur ce Grand Jaggi,elle lût avec attention ce qu'elle avait trouvé puis demanda à Iris:

« Ton Grand Jaggi ne serait pas un chef de groupe?

_Pourquoi tu poses cette question Robin?lui demanda Usopp.

_Il est écris que les Jaggis ont un chef,celui-ci est 3 fois plus grand qu'eux et beaucoup plus majestueux.

_Jack est bien un chef de groupe. Vous vous souvenez des Jaggis d'hier;eh bien,Jack est le chef de ces Jaggis.

_Tu as attrapé un groupe tout entier?s'écria le tireur d'élite.

_Non,j'ai élevé Jack et les autres quand ils n'étaient encore que des bébés. Jack est le premier que j'ai élevé et il est ma plus grande fierté. Jack! Retourne à la ferme,les autres ont besoin de toi.

_Grouahhh ».

Tandis que Jack retournait à la ferme,Iris retourna avec ses amis à la maison dans l'intention de prendre un goûter. En chemin,elle leur expliqua que Jack lui avait sauvé la vie durant une mission périlleuse dans la zone désertique. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pendant que les autres s'installaient autour de la table,aucun ne remarqua,sauf Robin, la présence d'un autre individu dans le salon. Ce n'est que lorsque leur amie soit revenu dans le salon avec eux (posant au passage la nourriture) que l'historienne s'exclama:

« Iris? Depuis quand tu as une étrange créature dans la maison?

_Hein?

_L'étrange chien sur les coussins,dit-elle en regardant vers le fond de la salle.

_Comment on a fais pour pas le voir?

_Attendez! Ces éclats violets que font ses perles et ses anneaux,je les ai déjà vu! C'était même ce matin.

_Je vous présente Amèse. Amèse,je te présente mes nouveaux amis. Pour répondre à ta question Robin,j'ai Amèse depuis que je suis toute petite;elle était un cadeau de ma mère. Elle fait partie des Loups Arc-en-ciel***. Vous aurez peut-être la chance de voir les autres ».

Luffy s'approcha d'Amèse puis lui caressa la tête. Amèse avait de grande oreille comparée à celles des chiens;à partir du haut de son crâne,elle avait une sorte de crin noir dans lequel sortait plus ou moins quelques plumes plus ou moins longues. Elle avait un gros collier fait en paille d'or sur lequel était accroché des perles violettes assez imposantes,elle avait également 5 anneaux violets autour de la queue. Cette dernière n'était pas celle d'un chien ordinaire,elle était longue et se finissait comme une feuille. Ses yeux bleus turquoises était de la même couleur que certaines rayures qui devenaient noires à partir de son dos jusqu'au bout de sa queue. Le bas de son corps,la moitié de son cou et une partie de sa tête étaient blancs comme la neige;près des rayures,on pouvait voir du rouge mais plus on s'éloignait d'elles plus la couleur devenait rose. Sa fourrure était si fine qu'on pourrait croire que c'était en fait sa peau. Sur sa queue,on pouvait y apercevoir le signe du Ying et de Yang. Pour les mugiwaras,Amèse était une louve magnifique. Ils espéraient voir les autres Loups Arc-en-ciel pour voir si ils étaient tout aussi beaux qu'Amèse.

« Le Legialia est aussi beau qu'Amèse ou pas,Iris?lui demanda Luffy.

_Je ne sais plus,cela fais tellement longtemps que je l'ai vu et comme je vous l'ai dis,je l'avais aperçus de loin.

_En parlant de lui,je voudrai savoir où il vit. Il n'est écris nul part dans le livre la zone où il vit,est-ce normale?s'interrogea Robin.

_Il vit dans les profondeurs des grottes de Déménolia,pour être plus clair,le Grand Legialia vit sous nos pieds.

_Les grottes sont dans le sol?

_Oui et avant que tu ne poses l'autre question qui te ronge,les 2 Lagiacrus vivent dans la zone rocheuse à quelques pas d'ici.

_J'ai remarqué qu'ils se ressemblaient énormément. Je suppose que le troisième qui est le chef doit être comme eux.

_Oui mais c'est pas dans ce livre que tu le trouveras. Mais je peux vous le décrire tous de suite vu que je le connais très bien.

_Oui! Décris le Iris!s'enthousiasma Chopper.

_Il s'appelle Rejilia°,il est 1 fois moins grand que Legialia mais 1 fois plus grand que les Lagiacrus. La plupart de son corps est rouge seuls son ventre,son poitrail,les zones sous sa queue et son cou sont beiges. Il a,comme les 2 autres,des yeux bleus électriques. Mais il vit dans les volcans et possède uniquement des attaques de type feu. Il est rare qu'une personne soit encore en vie après l'avoir vu,il est très agressif,mais faut croire que j'ai de la chance pour être encore en vie.

_On pourra aller le voir?

_Je ne préfère pas Luffy mais je te promets qu'on ira voir les Lagiacrus.

_Ok.

_Oh! J'allais oublier! Si j'étais vous je ne partirai pas trop loin,ce soir il y aura quelque chose d'incroyable que vous ne verrez qu'une seule fois si ça se trouve.

_Ah oui! C'est quoi?

_Si je vous le dis il n'y aura plus de surprise ».

OoOoOoO

_Pour vous aidez à voir la taille de Legialia,Rejilia et des 2 Lagiacrus voici une petite aide:_

_Lagiacrus fait entre 20 et 30 mètres de long et 2 mètres de haut, Rejilia fait entre 30 et 40 mètres de long et 4 mètres de haut, Legialia fait entre 40 et 50 mètres de long et 6 mètres de haut._

_Les liens:_

*Melynx= wiki/Melynx

**Grand Jaggi= wiki/Great_Jaggi

***Loups Arc-en-ciel= /#/d53zkr9 (ils font tous environ 2 mètres de long et 1 mètre de haut)

°Rejilia= art/Red-Lagiacrus-Dragon-269760188

_Bah voilà un long chapitre,je dois avouer que c'est beaucoup mieux que le chapitre précédent. Alors,ça vous a plu? On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre avec cette mystérieuse surprise._


	8. Promesse sous une nuit étoilée

_Voilà le chapitre 8 qui est lui aussi tranquille et assez court. Allez bonne lecture et bonne journée._

**Le-yaoiste:**Je suis ravie qu'Iris te plaise autant,elle est très sympa avec ses amis mais elle peut devenir un véritable démon si on s'en prend à son village ou à ses amis^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Promesse sous une nuit étoilée**

Le « soir » arriva très vite. Il faisait très frais par rapport à la chaleur de la « matinée »,cette île était vraiment bizarre,selon Nami,car pour elle,il faisait tout le temps nuit et donc qu'il y ait un changement de température durant la même nuit était assez étrange. Les nuages avaient complètement disparus laissant apercevoir un magnifique ciel.

Le ciel était recouvert d'une multitudes d'étoiles de toutes les couleurs. Les mugiwaras pouvaient également voir des sortes de nébuleuses rouges,jaunes,bleues et vertes entourées les étoiles. Mais ce qu'il les impressionna le plus ce sont les 3 lunes au dessus de leurs têtes,l'une était blanche et noire,la seconde était rouge et jaune alors que la dernière était bleue et blanche.

Contrairement aux 2 autres lunes,celle qui était rouge et jaune possédait un grand anneaux doré autour d'elle.

Les pirates étaient déjà si émerveillés de ce spectacle qu'ils furent légèrement surpris de voir des lumières blanches s'élevées vers le ciel. Voyant leur trouble,Iris leur expliqua que ces lumières blanches étaient les esprits des êtres morts durant l'année et que ceux-ci rejoignaient tous les autres dans le ciel. Elle leur dit aussi que cette « nuit » était la seule où l'on pouvait voir les 3 lunes durant toute l'année à suivre et que les prochaines nuits ils pourront n'en voir qu'une seule.

Luffy alla rejoindre Iris qui s'était assise sur la rambarde de la plateforme de sa maison. Il s'assit à coter d'elle pour regarder le ciel. Au bout de quelques minutes,il se décida à parler:

« Tu sais,sur la mer bleue on a pas la chance de voir un tel spectacle.

_Ah! Pourquoi?

_La plupart du temps il y a des nuages et même lorsqu'il n'y en a pas il y a toujours très peu d'étoiles.

_C'est dommage. Les étoiles sont pourtant si belles.

_Ouais,surtout celles d'ici!

_...Même s'il n'y pas beaucoup d'étoiles,je voudrais voyager sur la mer bleue. Je voudrais rencontrer d'autres personnes,me battre contre des personnes qui possèdent des pouvoirs comme moi et montrer ainsi ma force au monde entier.

_...

_Malheureusement,je ne peux pas partir,s'attrista Iris.

_Tu partiras de cette île,affirma Luffy,tu partiras avec nous après qu'on ait vaincu l'un des 5 Grands Rois et on fera le tour du monde ensemble.

_C'est vrai?

_Oui.

_C'est une promesse? Si c'est oui,alors je te promets de devenir la meilleur dresseuse du monde et de te venir en aide lorsque tu en auras besoin,lui déclara la chasseuse en lui présentant son petit doigt.

_Et moi,je te promets de te faire voyager sur toutes les mers et de devenir le Roi des pirates,promit-il en serrant le petit doigt d'Iris avec le sien pour confirmer leur promesse.

_Dis Luffy? Tu crois que je pourrais emmener Amèse,Jack,Malta et le Grand Roi,que j'aurais attrapé,sur votre bateau.

_Je pense que oui. T'inquiètes pas Iris,on a encore le temps avant de reprendre la mer. Tu as encore beaucoup de chose à nous apprendre.

_Oui,tu as raison »confirma-t-elle en lui souriant.

Luffy et Iris continuèrent à regarder le ciel dans un doux silence. Les minutes passèrent sans que le spectacle au dessus de leurs ne les lasse,au contraire,il les relaxait au plus haut point,il relaxa tellement Iris qu'elle s'endormit sur l'épaule de Luffy. Ce dernier posa sa tête sur la sienne tout en passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune chasseuse,il voulait encore profiter de la soirée.

Il partit se coucher lorsqu'il vit qu'il était le seul à être encore debout. Il souleva doucement Iris,pour ne pas la réveiller, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de cette dernière. Il la déposa doucement sur le lit,lorsqu'il voulut partir il fut stopper par la main d'Iris qui s'était agrippée à sa veste,il essaya de s'en défaire le plus doucement mais dû vite abandonner. Il finit par s'allonger près d'elle,faisant le moins de bruits possibles,puis il les recouvrit de la couverture pour les tenir au chaud. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard bercer par la respiration régulière d'Iris.

Durant son sommeil,Iris se lova dans les bras de Luffy cherchant plus de chaleur auprès de lui alors que celui-ci la serra inconsciemment dans ses bras.

OoOoOoO

_C'est court je sais,gomen^^'. On se retrouve dans quelques jours pour de nouvelles aventures^^._


	9. Deuxième entraînement

_Salut les gens,voilà le chapitre 9 qui est assez long._

**Lolipop62150:**Je sais que c'est pas vraiment Luffy de rester éveiller (mais vaut mieux que se soit lui que Zoro^^) mais bon si je le change un peu c'est pas trop grave. Pour les lunes c'est facile,celle qui est rouge et jaune correspond aux âmes furieuses qui sont mortes en étant en colère,la bleue et blanche correspond aux âmes tristes qui sont mortes dans la douleur et la peur,la blanche et noire correspond aux âmes qui sont en paix. J'espère que j'ai bien expliqué et que la suite de plaira.

**Le-yaoiste:**Eh oui,il y a bien une idylle entre Luffy et Iris^^,j'espère que la suite te plaira.

_Je vais peut-être (et je dis bien « peut-être ») faire des couples secondaires donc si vous en avez à me proposer n'hésitez pas,je suis toute ouïe._

OoOoOoO

**Deuxième entraînement**

Iris se réveilla,comme toujours,la première. Elle se rapprocha pour profiter de la source de chaleur près d'elle...source de chaleur? Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour tomber sur le torse finement musclé de Luffy,elle poussa un cri silencieux,ses joues rougissant fortement. Elle leva les yeux pour voir le visage de Luffy,celui-ci dormait paisiblement un sourire aux lèvres,elle pouvait entendre de légers ronflements. Iris sourit,bien qu'embarrassée,à la vu de Luffy. Elle s'extirpa du mieux qu'elle put des bras de Luffy pour s'habillée et allée dans la cuisine.

Les autres arrivèrent peu après elle pour le petit-déjeuner,ils mangèrent des omelettes aux jambons et du bacon de Jaggi,le repas les cala rapidement. Iris demanda à ses amis d'aller se préparer à l'arène et de l'y attendre,elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre ce dont elle avait besoin.

Une fois,les mugiwaras en tenues de chasse et armés,ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de l'arène où ils virent avec stupéfaction Iris,au milieu de celle-ci,avec son armure Bleue et sa longue épée rouge et orange,semblant être composer de grosses écailles tranchantes. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour leur annoncer le programme du jour:

« Bon,je ne vais pas vous faire de leçons ce coup-ci. Vous allez vous battre contre des animaux encore plus redoutable que ceux de la dernière fois. Vous serez en équipe de 2 donc il y aura Nami avec Robin,Chopper avec Usopp,Zoro avec Sanji,Brook avec Franky et Luffy avec moi,enfin,si ça te déranges pas.

_C'est génial!s'écria le chapeau de paille.

_Eh ben Luffy,on peut dire que tu as de la chance,s'exclama la navigatrice.

_Allez tous le monde! Nami! Robin! Vous êtes les premières. Tous les autres,vous allez dans les tribunes ».

Iris monta à sa plateforme tandis que Nami et Robin restaient au centre de l'arène et que les autres s'installaient dans les tribunes juste au-dessus d'elle (en gros,y a une tribune dans le mur au-dessus de la plateforme). Elle abaissa un levier,laissant entrer dans l'arène un Python Géant de Feu sous les yeux horrifiés de Nami. Elle reprit vite ses esprits pour se protéger avec son bouclier des flammes du Python. Robin tenta à plusieurs reprises de fermer la gueule de l'animal mais ce fut peine perdu car l'animal avait une puissante mâchoire. Après une énième tentative de Robin,le Python Géant attaqua Nami,les crocs en feu,par pure réflexe la navigatrice avança sa lance vers le serpent qui se la prit en plein dans la langue,lui faisant pousser un sifflement de douleur. En faisant son mouvement,la navigatrice lança en même temps une petite bourse remplie d'argent. Le serpent approcha sa tête pour voir ce que c'était mais il la releva en entendant le cri de rage de l'humaine,en effet,Nami avait crié de rage en s'élançant vers le serpent,avec un regard meurtrié,et le frappa plusieurs fois sur le sommet du crâne. Le Python retourna,à une vitesse hallucinante,dans sa cage,trop effrayer par l'humaine démoniaque,cette dernière était en extase devant son argent. Nami et Robin allèrent prendre place dans les tribunes.

Iris referma la cage puis annonça les prochains participants:

« Brook! Franky! C'est à vous! ».

La chasseuse actionna un seconde levier,après qu'ils soient dans l'arène,un Boa Constrictor Géant de Glace se jeta sur eux,il transforma une partie du terrain en glace. Franky était beaucoup trop lent dans ses mouvements ce qui permit au serpent de lui asséné de puissants coups. En voyant que son coéquipier était dans une position fâcheuse,le squelette se rappela du comment se servir de son arme,une douce musique en sortie stoppant le serpent dans sa prochaine attaque. Le Boa regarda attentivement Brook puis l'ignora totalement vexant au plus haut point Brook. Le squelette décida de faire une musique entraînante,ce qui au résulta fit danser le serpent. Franky en profita pour lui asséné en grand coup de masse dans la gorge du reptile lui coupant ainsi le souffle. Le grand serpent allait s'élancer en direction du cyborg lorsque la musique de Brook le refit danser,le musicien le ramena dans sa cage de cette manière. Ils retournèrent dans les tribunes au même moment où les portes se fermaient.

« Très original Brook. Maintenant...Chopper! Usopp! A vous! ».

Le petit renne et le tireur d'élite durent faire face à un Taïpan Géant,le venin de ce dernier fit fondre la glace du précédent serpent. Il était beaucoup plus rapide que les 2 autres. Les 2 camarades se cachèrent derrière les caisses situées dans l'arène,par chance le reptile géant n'avait pas vu où ils étaient. Usopp en profita pour envoyer une flèche explosif dans l'une des narines du reptile,il en envoya une autre dans sa gueule. Chopper lui fit son Sabot d'Acier sur la tête le projetant dans le sol. Le Taïpan se releva péniblement pour contre-attaquer mais Usopp fut plus rapide en lançant une autre flèche explosif dans sa gueule. Le serpent regagna sa cage montrant à ses adversaires qu'ils avaient gagnés.

Ils retournèrent auprès des autres avec qui ils purent manger le repas qu'avait apporté Malta. Une fois le repas terminé,Iris annonça les nouveaux participants:

« Zoro! Sanji! Montrez nous de quoi vous êtes capable ».

Le sabreur et le cuistot affrontèrent un Cobra Royal Géant de Foudre,celui-ci réussit à toucher Sanji qui n'avait pas pu esquiver l'attaque. Il balaya d'un coup de queue Zoro qui s'écrasa contre le mur. Le serpent géant ne leur laissait aucune chance de répliquer,Iris décida d'intervenir lorsque Sanji utilisa sa fursarbalète,tirant ainsi des balles explosifs dans l'un des yeux de l'animal. Le Cobra hurla de douleur,son œil était crevé et du sang s'écoulait en grande quantité de celui-ci. Zoro lui asséna le coup final en lui tranchant la nuque,le serpent s'effondra dans son sang. Ils mirent le reptile dans sa cage puis retournèrent avec les autres pendant que Malta s'occupait du serpent.

« Nami,j'ai besoin de toi.

_Pour?lui demanda la navigatrice en venant sur la plateforme.

_Lorsqu'on sera en bas Luffy et moi,tu pourras actionner ces 2 leviers en même temps?

_Oui mais ça va ouvrir de porte.

_Non,ça va ouvrir une cinquième qui est cachée sous le sable »termina de lui expliquer la chasseuse.

Une fois auprès de Luffy,une partie du terrain s'affaissa. Un Anaconda Géant à 2 têtes sortit du sol,ses yeux se braquèrent sur les 2 amis puis,soudain,il attaque les crocs en avant. Iris esquiva facilement l'attaque en sautant sur l'une des têtes de l'animal,Luffy utilisa ses bras pour pouvoir échapper à ses attaques. Ils luttèrent pendant plusieurs minutes;les coups de poings,les coups de queues et les coups de pieds défilaient les un après les autres. Lors de l'une de ses attaques,Luffy se fit attaquer par la deuxième tête dans son dos,il était trop tard pour qu'il esquive et c'est sous les cris de terreur de ses nakamas qu'il vit les crochets s'avancés vers lui. Ils furent surpris d'entendre la voix d'Iris criant:

« DANSE FLAMBOYANTE ».

Une spirale de feu traversa l'air touchant de plein fouet la tête du reptile. La tête qui avait attaqué Luffy était désormais complètement carboniser du bout du museau jusqu'à la base du cou. L'Anaconda Géant n'avait plus qu'une seule tête,celle-ci folle de rage allait mordre la coupable mais fut tétanisée devant le regard assassin de la gardienne. Ne voulant pas énerver encore plus la chasseuse le serpent retourna dans sa cage sans faire de bruit.

Après que les portes se soient fermer,Iris rengaina sa longue épée dans son fourreau puis alla voir si Luffy allait bien. Une fois rassuré qu'il n'avait rien,elle demanda à ses amis d'aller se changer et de la retrouver devant de le restaurant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant,il retrouvèrent leur amie,sans son armure et son arme,elle les invita à aller manger à l'intérieur. Ils finirent de manger tard dans la soirée,ils allèrent directement se coucher. Iris resta debout pendant un moment pour préparer le programme pour le lendemain. Elle éteignit les les lumières puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se coucher. Elle vit dans le couloir le chapeau de Luffy devant la porte de la chambre de ce dernier,elle le ramassa puis entra,sans faire de bruit,dans la chambre. Elle déposa le chapeau sur la table de chevet avant de fermer la fenêtre qui était ouverte. La gardienne retourna dans sa chambre pour se reposer.

OoOoOoO

_Eh voilà un bon chapitre qui est assez long,on se retrouve avec Iris et les autres pour une nouvelle journée. Bye._


	10. Journée de repos

_Allez,c'est partie pour la suite avec ce nouveau chapitre. Pour les couples secondaires,j'ai choisi...Robin/Franky,Usopp/Nami qui arriveront petit à petit. Bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes._

OoOoOoO

**Journée de repos**

Iris se leva un peu chancelante,encore un peu dans les vapes,elle se prépara puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon elle vit le programme qu'elle avait fais hier,elle décida de faire ce qu'elle avait prévus le lendemain;un peu de repos était bien mérité après ces dures journées. Sanji la rejoignit avec une tête de six pieds de longs,il s'installa près d'elle,sa tête tomba sur la table. Il sentit une main lui frottée les cheveux,il releva un peu la tête pour voir que la main appartenait à Iris et qu'elle lui souriait,elle lui annonça qu'il pouvait retourner au lit s'il le voulait puisque qu'aujourd'hui c'était repos pour tous le monde. Malta apporta une tasse de café et un bol de céréale pour Sanji,cela réveilla aussitôt le cuistot. Sanji demanda à son amie s'il pouvait utiliser la cuisine toute la journée pour s'entraîné à préparer les plats typiques de Déménolia,c'est avec joie qu'Iris accepta.

Malta ramena 2 autres tasses de cafés et 2 autres bols de céréales au même moment où Nami et Robin entraient,elles furent vite au courant de la nouvelle. Les autres,qui arrivèrent un petit peu plus tard,furent également au courant. Après avoir finis de manger,Franky et Zoro allèrent chez le forgeron,l'un pour voir comment travaillait son nouvel ami et l'autre pour voir s'il pourrait s'entraîner avec des poids,Brook rejoigna mamie Pina pour lui tenir compagnie,Chopper et Robin lyrent les livres que possédait Iris,Sanji resta dans la cuisine avec Malta,Luffy et Usopp visitèrent la maison avec Amèse,Nami et Iris jouèrent aux cartes.

En milieu de matinée,Usopp et Amèse déboulèrent dans le salon en panique. Usopp expliqua à Iris que Luffy avait toucher l'un des bras de son armure et que désormais il était vidé de ses forces sur le sol avec sa main toujours sur l'armure;tout en se levant,la chasseuse leur dit que toute son armure était recouverte de granites marins et que si les bras étaient sur un support qui permettait de les mettre sans avoir besoin de les touchés c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison mais qu'une fois mit elle ne risquait rien puisqu'à l'intérieur de l'armure il y avait du cuir. Iris aida Luffy à se remettre debout,le mena dans le salon et l'assit de force sur une chaise. Nami vit une photo,d'Iris et d'une femme,sur l'un des meubles,elle devina qu'il s'agissait de sa mère;la navigatrice demanda à sa camarade:

« Iris? Ta mère a été tué par quoi?

_Elle n'a pas été tué par une créature mais par un Amiral de la marine.

_Un...un...Amiral?bégaya Nami.

_Oui,si mes souvenirs sont bons,cet enflure s'appel Akainu,cracha la gardienne avec rage,il l'a tué de ses propres mains sans la moindre pitié. Si je le rencontre un jour,je me ferai une joie de le tuer,je n'aurai aucune pitié pour lui.

_Tu le hais t'en que ça.

_Ma haine est bien plus grande que ce que tu peux imaginer Nami,il m'a volé la dernière personne de ma famille et pour ça je ne lui pardonnerai jamais.

_Eh ben,c'est rare de te voir autant en colère Iris,s'exclama un jeune homme qui était entré sans se faire repérer. Il était aussi grand que Zoro,la peau légèrement bronzée,les yeux violets,les cheveux eux aussi violets,une cicatrice lui barrait sa joue gauche. Il était torse nu,laissant voir des muscles très saillants, et il portait un pantalon court noir.

_Eh toi,David,tu entres toujours chez les gens sans toquer. Les amis,je vous présente David,un collègue de chasse. David,je te présente mes amis.

_Enchanté de faire votre connaissance,les gars!

_Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là David?

_Je t'ai apporté une partie des légumes du champs et de la viande,dit-il en amenant les produits dans la cuisine. Allez,je vous laisse! On se voit dans 2 jours Iris! Au revoir,tous le monde,déclara le chasseur en s'en allant.

_C'est une flèche ce mec,plaisanta Usopp.

_Par rapport à toi,c'est sûr,dit la navigatrice.

_Eh je te permet pas Nami. Toi aussi,tu es pas aussi rapide.

_Répète ça un peu pour voir.

_C'est beau l'amour »murmura Iris en souriant.

Pendant que Nami engueulait le tireur d'élite,Iris rangea la nourriture dans le frigo puis revint dans le salon. Elle vit que Luffy s'ennuyait ferme,elle lui proposa d'aller dans l'enclot,c'est avec joie que Luffy accepta. Ils s'amusèrent à faire des courses à dos d'Aptonoth et faire des petites batailles de forces contre les Antekas et les Kelbis jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Ils mangèrent tous un excellent repas qu'avait préparé Sanji avant de retourner à leur occupation.

En fin d'après-midi,Iris demanda aux villageois de faire une mini-fête pour le reste de la soirée. Toute la nuit fut très animée,la musique était la reine durant cette nuit ainsi que la viande grillée. Un grand feu était au centre de la place du village,Usopp et Chopper tournaient autour du feu en imitant des indiens,Brook accompagnait les musiciens du village,Nami rigolait aux pitreries d'Usopp et du médecin,Franky rigolait avec Robin,Zoro buvait,Sanji discutait avec David,Luffy et Iris dansaient ensemble parmi les villageois. Mamie Pina les regarda en souriant,en voyant Iris aussi heureuse,elle se dit que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que la gardienne n'avait pas été autant joyeuse. La vieille dame regarda le ciel puis prononça d'une voix cachant mal sa joie:

« De là où tu es Cristina,est-ce que tu vois la joie de vivre de ta fille? C'est la première fois depuis ta mort qu'elle sourit. Ce petit chapeau de paille lui a redonné le sourire. C'est moi qui te le dis,il y a quelque chose entre eux ».

La fête se termina tard,les amis se couchèrent extrêmement fatiguer. Iris dut emmener Luffy dans la chambre de ce dernier car le jeune pirate s'était endormi durant la fête. Luffy attrapa la chasseuse durant son sommeil,la faisant tombée sur lui. Iris tenta de s'extirper des bras du chapeau de paille mais celui-ci raffermit sa prise,la plaquant contre son torse. Iris passa timidement ses bras autour de Luffy puis posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou;elle s'endormit bercer par la respiration du futur Roi des pirates.

Amèse,qui passait dans le couloir,s'arrêta devant la chambre du jeune pirate en voyant sa maîtresse avec lui. Si elle pouvait sourire,on aurait pu voir un sourire faisant le tour de son visage tellement elle était heureuse pour sa jeune maîtresse. Elle alla sur la plateforme de la maison pour regarder le ciel et profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

OoOoOoO

_Une journée assez tranquille pour les mugiwaras. Au prochain chapitre pour une nouvelle journée riche en émotion._


	11. Captures,nouvelles révélations

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous,c'est partis pour de nouvelles choses._

**Lolipop62150:**Il n'y aura pas d'autre grand chasseur mais Iris va confier le village à David (il sera une sorte de remplaçant) en attendant son retour. S'il rentre chez les gens sans frapper à la porte c'est qu'il ne respecte pas vraiment les règles de politesse (et de sécurité lorsqu'il s'agit de chasser^^) et s'il a dis « à dans 2 jours » c'est parce qu'il va partir en mission avec Iris. David est le meilleur ami d'Iris.

**Le-yaoiste:**Dans ma fic,Ace n'est pas mort vu qu'elle se déroule juste après les événements de Thriller Bark.

_Bonne lecture et bonne journée._

OoOoOoO

**Captures,nouvelles révélations et souvenirs**

Iris emmena ses amis et Amèse,très tôt le matin,à l'arène. Dès qu'ils furent équipés elle les fit entré dans la zone de combat. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour leur expliquer ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire durant toute la matinée. Elle leur dit qu'ils allaient devoir capturer des créatures et que cela n'était pas une chose facile,elle expliqua également que le meilleur moment pour capturer une créature c'était quand elle commençait à boiter;pour les capturés,elle leur donna des pièges paralysants,des fosses pièges(=des pièges qui font tomber ce qu'il y a au-dessus d'eux dans une fosse plus ou moins grande),des sphères tranquillisantes qui éclatent lorsqu'elles rencontrent violemment quelque chose ainsi que des munitions tranquillisantes pour Sanji. Elle les informa aussi qu'ils pouvaient utiliser toute l'arène et qu'ils devaient capturer 3 créatures. Iris grimpa à sa plateforme pour activer le premier levier.

La première,que les mugiwaras durent attraper,fut un grand reptile noir et rouge ayant des parties de son corps recouvertes de fils barbelés. Il n'avait pas de pattes avant mais 2 longs « bras » en barbelés,2 cornes sur les cotés de sa tête plus une autre sur le crâne également en barbelés,le bout de sa queue était,elle aussi,en fils barbelés qui formaient de grosses pointes. Le reptile poussa à rugissement,en ouvrant en grand sa gueule, laissant voir une langue en barbelée ainsi qu'un œil au fond de sa bouche. Soudain,la créature les attaqua à la vitesse de l'éclair avec ses « bras »,qui ressemblaient plus à des lianes,qui s'allongèrent pour les atteindre. Croyant qu'il n'y avait que ses lianes qui pouvaient s'allonger ils furent sous le choc de voir ses cornes,sa langue et le bout de sa queue s'allongées également. Le combat fut rude,la créature était un vrai démon,il se déchaînait sur tout ce qui bougeait et tout ce qu'y ne bougeait pas. Les apprentis chasseurs réussirent pourtant à le toucher;la bête commença à boiter au bout d'une centaine coups. Robin plaça son piège paralysant tandis que Sanji se plaçaient correctement pour être derrière le piège mais en face du démon;tous les autres allèrent derrière le cuistot pour être sûr que la créature irait dans leur direction. C'est ce qu'il se plaça,le démon fut paralysé juste au-dessus du piège l'empêchant de continuer son chemin,Sanji le mitrailla de balles tranquillisantes au niveau de la tête;le démon s'écroula,au bout de 20 balles,complètement endormi.

Amèse téléporta le démon dans sa cage,sous les yeux estomaqués des pirates. Usopp s'écria en pointant du doigt le Loup Arc-en-ciel:

« Comment elle fait ça?

_Tous les Loups Arc-en-ciel sont capables de faire ce genre de chose. Ils sont des pros pour les pouvoirs psychiques et la télékinésie. Désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dis plutôt.

_Pas grave mais tu peux nous dire ce que c'était cette chose?lui demanda la navigatrice en parlant du démon.

_Il s'appel Darkfilz,lui et sa femelle sont les derniers de leur espèce. C'est pour ça qu'on les garde en sécurité à Cractos et en échange de notre protection ils nous entraînent pour les combats difficiles.

_Comment elle s'appelle sa femelle? Elle est comme lui?

_Elle s'appelle Lightess et oui elle est comme lui mais possède beaucoup plus de fils barbelés. Assez bavarder,place à la deuxième capture,annonça la chasseuse bleue en actionnant un second levier. Celui-ci fait parti des Volcalios,on l'a appelé Barko ».

Un autre reptile,recouvert d'une multitude de cicatrices et de quelques poches légèrement transparentes dans lesquelles on pouvait voir du magma,s'approcha d'eux. Il devait faire dans les 12 mètres de haut et 17 mètres de long,il était grise et n'avait pas d'yeux mais il était certain que la créature les avait repérée. Il avait également 6 bras humains sur son long cou,ses 4 pattes possédaient de longues griffes rouges aiguisées et avait également 2 gueules. Sous les yeux intéressés des apprentis chasseurs,les poches se mirent à augmenter de volume puis rétrécirent d'un seul coup au même moment où le reptile ouvrit l'une de ses gueules pour envoyer des jets de lave en fusion sur eux. Les pirates eurent beaucoup plus de mal à le toucher à cause de la lave autour d'eux mais c'est grâce à Usopp et Robin qu'ils purent mettre Barko à terre. Nami s'approcha du Volcalio puis lui jeta dans les bouches des sphères tranquillisantes,Brook joua une musique douce pour endormir plus rapidement la créature,cette dernière s'endormit sans faire de résistance.

La louve renvoya Barko dans sa cellule tandis que sa maîtresse annonça la dernière capture:

« Jusqu'à maintenant vous vous êtes battus contre des monstres terrestres donc vous allez pour la première fois combattre une créature volante. Il s'appel Cyrakhis ».

Un dragon jaune se rua sur eux. Il avait le bout du museau et des pattes marrons clairs,2 grandes cornes sur la tête et une traînée de pointes noires partant du milieu de crâne jusqu'au bout de la queue. Il possédait 2 grandes ailes qui soulevaient un nuage de poussière,sa musculature pouvait facilement se voir puisque les muscles bougèrent sous les battements d'ailes du dragon. Luffy eut du mal à bloquer ses ailes car le dragon était beaucoup plus rapide que lui dans les airs mais grâce à la diversion d'Usopp et Chopper,Luffy réussit à les bloquer faisant ainsi chuter Cyrakhis. Zoro et Sanji se défoulèrent un max sur le pauvre dragon avant de l'endormir avec une grande dose de tranquillisant.

Amèse téléporta le dragon dans sa cage tout en suivant Iris,cette dernière félicita ses amis puis les emmenèrent aux vestiaires pour qu'ils se changent avant de rentrer à la maison pour un bon repas. Une fois leurs estomacs bien remplis,ils partirent s'occuper jusqu'à ce que mamie Pina ne demanda à Brook d'aller chercher tous ses camarades sauf Iris. Les mugiwaras s'assaillirent en face de la vieille dame qui leur dit qu'Iris et elle ne leur avaient pas tout dis sur les Grands Rois.

« Vous savez que lorsque l'on tue un sous-chef ou un chef,on peut devenir le gardien de Cractos. Mais,il y a une chose que l'on vous a caché. Si une personne parvient à tuer ou à capturer un Grand Roi,cette personne devient le roi ou la reine de Déménolia. Je n'invente rien les enfants,lorsqu'un Grand Roi est tué ou capturé par une quelconque personne,cette dernière obtient le respect,l'amitié et l'aide des Grands Rois car ils approuvent la bravoure,le courage et la force du chasseur qui a vaincu leur congénère.

_Il y a déjà eu des rois et reines?lui demanda le petit médecin.

_Déménolia a eu un roi,il y a très longtemps,et elle a eu également une reine,cette reine était la mère d'Iris.

_QUOI? IRIS EST LA FILLE D'UNE REINE!s'écrièrent tous les mugiwaras.

_M-M-Mais...la mère d'Iris est morte. Ça veux dire qu'il n'y a plus de roi ni de reine,s'exclama Nami toujours sous le choc.

_Oui,sa mère est morte en défendant cette île. Iris vous a dis son rêve,elle veut capturer et monter l'un des Grands Rois mais par n'importe lequel,elle veut le plus fort de tous les Grands Rois qui n'est autre que le Grand Bracchidios*. La connaissant,je suis sûr qu'elle y arrivera et comme je vous l'ai dis,en le capturant elle deviendra la nouvelle reine de Déménolia;ahahah,tel mère tel fille. Vous allez vous battre tous ensemble contre un seul Grand Roi je suppose,puis-je savoir lequel d'entre vous le tuera.

_C'est moi,mamie!s'exclama Luffy avec joie. Et si j'ai bien compris je deviendrai le roi de Déménolia avec Iris,c'est ça?

_Oui. Oh! J'allais oublier! Je suppose qu'Iris n'a pas eu le temps de vous dire que les Grands Rois revenaient toujours même lorsqu'on les tuait.

_Non.

_Chaque Grands Rois ont un œuf et quand ils meurent,les œufs éclosent quelques minutes après,donc il ne faudra pas que vous traîniez. Vous pourrez prendre ce qui intéresse sur le Grand Roi mais il ne faudra pas traîner. Si vous tuez également des chefs ou des sous-chefs ce sera la même chose. Ai-je été assez clair?

_Oui,mamie Pina! »répondirent les pirates en cœur.

Pendant ce temps dans la maison d'Iris,cette dernière préparait des antidotes et des médicaments pour la mission qu'elle avait demain avec son meilleur ami. Elle préparait également divers liquides ayant chacun une utilisation différente. Tout en faisant ça,elle se rappela qu'il y a quelques années c'était sa mère qui était à sa place.

**Flash Back, 11 ans plus tôt:**

Sa mère et elle étaient dans le salon,sa mère faisait divers préparation devant sa elle. Iris demanda à sa maman:

« Pourquoi tu fais autant d'antidote maman? Y en a déjà assez.

_Il vaut mieux être prudent,mon cœur. Il vaut mieux en avoir toujours trop que pas assez,ne l'oublie jamais.

_Oui,maman ».

La petite Iris garda le silence pendant un moment,elle semblait tourmenter par quelque chose. Sa mère remarqua son trouble et lui demanda doucement:

« Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe mon cœur?

_Pourquoi les autres me ne croient pas lorsque je dis que j'ai vu le Grand Bracchidios?

_Parce que personne avant toi ne la vu. Mais moi je te crois,le Grand Bracchidios ne se montre qu'aux personnes qui sont destinées à faire de grande chose.

_Je vais capturer et monter le Grand Bracchidios,je serai la meilleure je serai plus forte que toi maman!

_IRIS! JE T'ATTENDS DEPUIS 5 MINUTES!cria un petit garçon qui entra comme une flèche dans la maison pour frapper le crâne de la petite fille.

_Aie! Tu es méchant Dav!

_David,combien de fois va-t-il falloir que l'on te dise de frapper à la porte avant d'entrer? »désapprouva Cristina.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ses souvenir allèrent encore plus loin,lui montrant les jours où David l'appelait « bébé » ou « pleurnicharde » lorsque sa mère partait à la chasse. Elle se rappela des moments heureux qu'elle avait passé avec sa mère puis du jour où sa mère était partie,avec la Marine,pour une destination inconnue. Elle lui avait promis de revenir mais ce ne fut pas le cas,elle avait appris que sa mère avait été tuée par l'Amiral Akainu. Iris était tellement plonger dans ses souvenirs qu'elle sursauta lorsque Luffy lui parla.

« Tu fais quoi Iris?

_Je prépare mon matériel pour demain. Je pars en mission avec David et vous restez là. Cette mission est trop dangereuse pour vous.

_Si c'est si dangereux,pourquoi tu y vas? Et comment on peut être sûr que tu vas revenir?

_Tu as peur que je ne revienne pas?

_Bien sûr que j'ai peur pour toi,tu es ma nakama! ».

La gardienne regarda son ami pendant un moment puis finit par prendre l'étrange pierre,qui pendait à son cou,pour la brisée en 2 parties. Elle accrocha le deuxième bout à un collier en fils d'or,elle le plaça autour du cou de Luffy. Le chapeau de paille lui demanda ce que c'était,elle lui répondit:

« C'est une pierre très spéciale,on ne la trouve qu'ici. Elle agit comme une carte de vie mais qu'elle ne montre que la direction où se trouve l'autre moitié et aussi l'image du lieu où la personne se trouve. Grâce à elle,je saurai où tu es et tu sauras où je suis. Et si un jour,on est séparé,je pourrai facilement te retrouver et te rejoindre.

_Cool! »

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Quand les apprentis chasseurs se couchèrent,Iris en profita pour finir les préparatifs pour son départ puis alla se coucher pour être en pleine forme le lendemain.

OoOoOoO

*Bracchidios= monster hunter 3G wikia

_J'espère que ça vous a plu et que les dialogues n'étaient pas barbants. On se retrouve pour la mission d'Iris et de David._


	12. Mission dangereuse

_Bonjour,voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne journée._

OoOoOoO

**Mission dangereuse**

La chasseuse bleue se réveilla très tôt,elle pris rapidement son petit-déjeuner puis prépara plusieurs boissons chaudes qu'elle mit dans une sacoche en écailles blanches. Elle s'équipa de son armure,de sa longue épée et de son arc,elle retourna dans le salon pour attacher la sacoche à sa taille ainsi que ses 2 carquois remplis de flèches,elle prit également 2 sacs remplis de ce qu'elle avait préparé hier et une couverture. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié avant de se diriger vers l'écurie.

Elle sortit Jack de son box pour lui mettre son armure,sa bride et sa selle. Au même moment,David arriva pour faire la même chose avec sa monture,un Dosufurogi* jaune,orange et marron. Il avait pour collerette une sorte de grosse poche blanche remplit de poison,au niveau de la queue on pouvait voir 4 grosses plaques pouvant être confondues à des nageoires. Mais le Dosufurogi n'avait pas des griffes tranchantes comme celles du Grand Jaggi,elles étaient arrondies.

Une fois qu'Iris ait fini d'équiper Jack,elle accrocha la couverture derrière la selle ainsi que les sacs sur les cotés;tout en faisant ça,elle brisa la silence:

« David? J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

_Ça peux attendre que j'ai terminé d'équiper Fatal?

_Non,je dois te parler maintenant et c'est très important!

_Tu commences à me faire peur Iris,s'inquiéta l'autre chasseur en se tournant vers elle,je ne t'ai jamais senti aussi sérieuse depuis longtemps.

_Dès que cette histoire sera terminer et que j'aurai accompli mon rêve,je partirai avec les autres.

_Quoi? T-T-Tu plaisantes là? Dis moi que tu plaisantes Iris! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis,si tu accomplis ton rêve tu deviendra la reine de Déménolia. Tu veux partir en sachant ça,tu vas laisser le village sans défense si tu parts!

_C'est pour ça que je veux que tu le protèges durant mon absence. Tu es un excellent chasseur Dav et je ne veux pas partir en sachant que le village sera en danger.

_Moi? Tu veux que je protège le village durant ton absence? Mais Iris,je n'arrive même pas à battre un sous-chef,je ne suis pas aussi meilleur que toi.

_S'il-te-plait David,protèges le village! Promets le moi,s'exclama la chasseuse en l'attrapant par sa tenue de chasse.

_...Mmm...D'accord,tu as gagné! Je protégerai le village mais tu dois me promettre de revenir vivante et d'être devenue la meilleure.

_Je te le promets Dav ».

Ils continuèrent à préparer leurs montures avant de monter sur celles-ci et de se diriger vers l'entré de Cractos. Les gardes leur ouvrirent la porte en leur disant « Bon chance ». David se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et lui dit:

« En avant pour les montagnes enneigées! ».

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'ils partirent à tout allure dans la forêt. Le chemin fut long et dangereux mais plus ils approchaient des montagnes enneigées moins il y avait de monstres. Ils burent une boisson chaude,pour ne pas avoir froid,lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près des montagnes. Ils avançaient prudemment dans la neige,restant en alerte au moindre bruit suspect,ils aperçurent un groupe de Popos** et un autre d'Antekas. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils arrivèrent au camp qu'ils lâchèrent toutes leurs tensions.

Le camp était caché dans une grotte plus ou moins profonde. Il y avait 2 coffres près de l'entré,il y avait aussi des sortes de grands lits de camp en bois protégés par plusieurs tissues. Au centre du camp était placé un cercle en pierres dans lequel on pouvait mettre du bois pour avoir un feu. Les 2 chasseurs s'installèrent pour ensuite parler de la mission.

« Alors faut qu'on trouve quoi déjà?demanda David.

_Les premières choses qu'on doit faire sont les suivantes:on doit voir si le Tigrex*** est de retour et si oui,il faudra qu'on note sa taille et sa hauteur. Ensuite,on doit aller voir combien il y a de Bulldroms°. On va devoir aller vérifier si il y a un nouveau Blangonga°° et il y aurait aussi la présence d'un Giginebura°°°.

_QUOI? Il y a un Giginebura ici? C'est décidé je ne sors pas,et vu qu'il y a sûrement le chef,je sortirai encore moins.

_Dav! Glacilior°* reste dans les grottes des montagnes enneigées,on ne risque pas de le voir et puis on sera en hauteur pour pas que les créatures nous repèrent.

_D'accord mais d'abord on mange! Je vais chercher le repas »déclara David en sortant de la grotte.

Lorsqu'il revint,la chasseuse avait déjà fais un feu,ils mangèrent tout en parlant de leur mission. Une fois le repas finit,David prit un petit carnet,un crayon pour écrire et sa grande épée (c'est pas une longue épée,la grande épée a un plus gros volume) tandis qu'Iris prit l'un de ses sacs et ses armes. Ils partirent à la recherche du Tigrex tout en restant en hauteurs. Les 2 chasseurs le trouvèrent près d'une falaise,il dormait paisiblement allonger dans la fine couche de neige. Iris le regarda attentivement puis déclara à son camarade,qui écrivit ce qu'elle disait,que le Tigrex devait faire entre 20 et 22 mètres de long et environ 3 ou 4 mètres de haut.

Ils allèrent,ensuite,trouver la présence d'un Blangonga. Ils le cherchèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de le trouver près d'une grotte avec ses compagnons. Il avait l'air d'être en bon santé,faire environ 9 mètres de long et environ 4 mètres de haut. Ils partirent,sans faire de bruit,voir combien il y avait de Bulldroms. Avec un peu de mal,ils arrivèrent à en compter une dizaine.

Il allèrent ensuite voir s'il y avait bien un Giginebura mais ne le voyant ils décidèrent de rentrer au camp,en descendant des hauteurs;ils furent extrêmement surpris lorsqu'ils le virent atterrir à 15 mètres de leur position. Les 2 chasseurs se cachèrent précipitamment dans des buissons pour ne pas être repérer,la créature passa devant eux sans les voir. Sa peau ressemblait à du cuir vert sombre,ses yeux étaient vert citron. Il devait faire dans les 10 mètres de long et 2 mètres de haut. Après avoir fini leur travail du jour,ils retournèrent le plus discrètement possible au camp. Malheureusement,ils se firent poursuivre par un groupe de Melynx sur plusieurs mètres.

C'est avec une joie infinie qu'ils purent se reposer et manger. Mais au moment où Iris allait se coucher elle entendit des petits cris,elle demanda à son camarade s'il entendait lui aussi les cris,il écouta pendant un moment et affirma qu'il les entendait. Iris sortit de la grotte pour aller voir qui poussait ces cris,elle s'avança vers l'endroit d'où provenait les bruits,la chasseuse se retrouva devant un buisson qu'elle fouilla pour trouver un bébé Loup Arc-en-ciel. Elle cria à l'intention de son meilleur ami de lui apporter sa couverture,elle enroula la couverture autour du louveteau puis l'emmena dans le camp. La chasseuse se plaça devant le feu pour que le petit soit au chaud. David lui donna une boisson chaude qu'elle fit boire au petit. Ce dernier était une version miniature d'Amèse sauf qu'au lieu du rouge d'Amèse il avait du bleu et avait non pas des rayures bleues mais des rayures marrons claires.

« Il doit être orphelin. Avec le Tigrex et le Giginebura dans les parages,sa mère n'a pas pu rester en vie très longtemps,déclara David.

_On va l'emmener au village,là au moins il sera en sécurité.

_Tu as raison. Allez! Au lit tous le monde! ».

Iris s'endormit avec le petit,elle le serra fort dans ses bras pour le tenir au chaud et le rassurer. Jack se coucha juste devant le lit de sa cavalière pour les protégé,elle et le petit,si une créature trop curieuse entrait dans la grotte. Fatal fit la même chose mais devant le lit son cavalier. Ils étaient tous les 2 sur leur garde prêts à combattre les créatures sauvages.

OoOoOoO

*Dosufurogi= monster hunter portable 3rd wiki (un cousin du Grand Jaggi)

**Popos= monster hunter 3 wiki (se sont des sortes de mammouths)

***Tigrex= monster hunter freedom united wiki (une sorte de grand dragon;mélange d'un T-Rex et d'un tigre(mais il a pas de poils^^))

°Bulldroms= monster hunter freedom united wiki (c'est un gros sanglier)

°°Blangonga= monster hunter freedom united wiki (un gros singe blanc avec la tête rouge)

°°°Giginebura= monster hunter 3G wiki (une sorte de sangsue avec 2 ailes qui lui servent de pattes(comme le Tigrex)). Ps:son vrai nom est Giginox Subspecies.

°*Glacilior= monster hunter portable 3rd wiki (son vrai nom est Agnaktor Subspecies (c'est l'un des 5 chefs de Déménolia) la longue épée d'Iris est faite à partir de l'Agnaktor (le cousin de Glacilior) qui vit dans les volcans de Déménolia,l'Agnaktor n'est pas un Grand Roi,ni un chef ni un sous-chef)

_J'espère que vous avez aimé et on se retrouve pour la suite de la mission,bye._


	13. Captures et baston

_Coucou,voilà la suite de la mission de nos 2 chasseurs. Bonne lecture et bonne journée._

OoOoOoO

**Captures et baston**

Lorsqu'Iris se réveilla,elle s'aperçut qu'elle était seule. Elle se leva sans déranger le louveteau puis sortit de la grotte,elle alla à la rivière qui était à quelques mètres. Elle vit David juste devant la rivière,la chasseuse s'approcha sans faire de bruit puis lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos pour le faire tomber dans l'eau. Un cri strident se fit entendre dans toute la montagne:

« AHHHHHH! C'EST FROIDDDDD!

_AHAHAHAH!

_IRIS! TU ES UNE FILLE MORTE! ».

Une course poursuite s'engagea entre les 2 amis,David insultant copieusement sa camarade pendant que cette dernière rigolait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant le camp épuisés par leur course poursuite. Ils prirent un rapide petit-déjeuner avant de remettre leurs amures et de revoir ce qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui.

« Bon! Aujourd'hui,on attaque la dernière chose de la mission soit capturer des Popos. Tu as pris les cordes David?

_Yep!

_Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais faire des cages?

_Hein? Pourquoi tu veux des cages?

_Des cages pour attrapé des Melynx et ainsi leur montré qui est le patron!

_Ok! Laisses moi du temps pour les cages mais je te préviens,elles seront en bois. Tu en veux combien?

_J'en veux...9.

_Laisses moi deviner,tu veux les offrir en cadeau pour les autres.

_Oui! ».

Les 2 chasseurs mirent une bon partie de la matinée à préparer les cages et les pièges pour attraper les proies. Ils commencèrent par les Popos,ils furent aidés par Jack et Fatal pour amener les Popos droit dans les pièges ainsi ils attrapèrent 3 Popos chacun. Les 2 collègues ramenèrent les animaux au camp,les attachèrent à un rocher puis partir avec leurs montures trouver les Melynx. Une fois qu'ils les trouvèrent,ils creusèrent un trou pas loin d'eux qu'ils recouvrèrent de quelques branches,de feuilles et de neiges. Les 2 créatures contournèrent le groupe de Melynx pour ensuite les attaqués par derrière. Les Melynx prirent la fuite en voyant les 2 reptiles,ils foncèrent droit vers le piège dans lequel ils tombèrent. Les chats se relevèrent comme ils purent,lorsqu'ils levèrent la tête ils virent Iris,David et les 2 reptiles. Les Melynx eurent très peur à ce moment,croyant que leur dernière heure avait sonnée.

David posa les cages derrière Iris et lui puis observa les chats au fond du trou,il se tourna vers Iris qui regardait avec attention les Melynx. La chasseuse déclara,un peu contrarier:

« Il y en a un de trop.

_Bah,on le laisse tout seul dans la nature.

_Ça serait inhumain. Je ne laisserai pas un être tout seul même si c'est un Melynx. Je vais le prendre avec moi.

_Mais tu as déjà Malta.

_Ça lui fera plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie ».

Iris les récupéra un par un pour les placer dans les cages,David les ferma grâce à de nombreux impossible à enlever sauf avec un couteau. Il n'en resta plus qu'un dans le trou,le chat regarda avec crainte la chasseuse;cette dernière se laissa tomber dans le trou. Le Melynx,croyant qu'il allait mourir,se ratatina sur lui-même,il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main lui frotter la tête. Il releva les yeux pour voir la gardienne lui sourire tendrement et sous ses yeux elle ouvrit ses bras lui laissant ainsi choisir entre venir avec elle ou rester ici. Il pleura sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes,le chat se jeta dans les bras d'Iris qui le serra fort. La chasseuse rejoignit son camarade et l'aida à transporter les Melynx au camp. Ils attachèrent les cages à 2 Popos,ils attachèrent ensuite les Popos les un aux autres,en faisant en sorte que les 2 Popos qui étaient avec les Melynx soient les premiers,puis ceux qui portaient les cages à Jack et à Fatal.

Iris et David retournèrent dans la grotte pour récupérer leurs affaires,les remettant ainsi sur leur monture respective. La gardienne récupéra le petit louveteau avant de sortir du camp. Mais au moment où ils allaient partir,le Giginebura vint à leur rencontre. Iris confia le bébé à son nouveau petit compagnon avant de s'élancer vers la créature pour lui régler son compte.

Le Giginebura envoya une boule électrique sur son adversaire qui l'esquiva facilement et riposta avec un Gomu Gomu no Pistol qui atteint de plein fouet la tête de la créature. Devenant fou de rage,sa peau devint rouge vif montrant ainsi que les choses sérieuses commençaient. Il enchaîna des attaques électriques sans pour autant toucher la chasseuse. La gardienne répliqua avec des rafales mais voyant que cela ne faisait pas beaucoup de dégâts,elle utilisa son arc. Elle visa la bouche du monstre,lorsque celui-ci fut à environ 7 mètres d'elle,la bouche grande ouverte,Iris tira une flèche qui entra dans la gueule du Giginebura. Quelques secondes après,on entendit une détonation et un rugissement de douleur,la créature avait avalée une flèche explosive de niveau 5 (=se sont des flèches qui font énormément de dégâts en un seul coup). Le Giginebura partit sans faire d'histoire.

La chasseuse récupéra le louveteau,elle plaça son Melynx sur Jack puis monta sur ce dernier. Les 2 chasseurs prirent le chemin du retour vers Cractos où ils arrivèrent en milieu d'après-midi. Durant le voyage,Iris nomma son nouveau camarade Drew. Ils furent accueillis par mamie Pina,la vieille femme fut agréablement surprise de voir qu'ils avaient trouvés un bébé Loup Arc-en-ciel et attrapés tout un groupe de Melynx. Iris confia le louveteau à son petit compagnon pour mettre les cages au sol et ainsi laisser les gardes menés les Popos vers l'enclos. Elle et David allèrent enlever les équipements de Jack et de Fatal. Ils se séparèrent pour aller chez eux. La chasseuse mena le Melynx vers sa maison pour déposer ses sacs et confier le louveteau à Amèse qui s'empressa de prendre soin de lui. Le Melynx fit la connaissance de Malta tandis que sa nouvelle maîtresse plaçait les cages,contenant ses compagnons,dans la pièce en leur disant qu'ils ne risquaient rien.

La gardienne revint auprès de mamie Pina pour lui demander où était ses amis,la vieille dame lui répondit qu'ils étaient à l'arène et que Xavier s'était chargé de leur entraînement durant son absence. Elle lui dit également que Xavier les avait tellement entraîné comme pas possible,il y en avait déjà qui pourrait tuer leur première créature. Iris était très heureuse de ce qu'avait fais Xavier,elle dit au revoir à mamie Pina puis alla mettre ses vêtements de civil soit son haut bleu et son long paréo qui cachait son bas. Elle prit ensuite la direction de l'arène.

Elle entra discrètement dans la zone d'entraînement puis monta directement sur la plateforme. Elle se plaça derrière Xavier,qui ne l'avait pas vu,puis souffla un petit « bouh » faisant sursauter le forgeron,celui-ci retourna et fut surpris de voir Iris;il finit par lui donner l'accolade en lui souhaitant un bon retour. Iris s'accouda à la rambarde pour regarder ses amis.

Les mugiwaras terminèrent l'entraînement peu de temps après,Luffy se tourna vers la plateforme et en voyant Iris,il eut un sourire de 2 kilomètres sur le visage. Il lança ses bras de part et d'autre,au niveau d'Iris,puis s'élança vers elle en criant:

« IRIS!

_Quoi Iris? »demanda Usopp en se tournant vers Luffy.

Les mugiwaras furent très heureux de revoir leur amie saine et sauve. Luffy sauta sur elle,la faisant tomber,en l'enlaçant étroitement dans ses bras,Iris l'enlaça aussi avec force. C'est dans la joie et la bon humeur qu'ils rentrèrent tous à la maison.

OoOoOoO

_Alors ça vous a plu comme fin de mission? Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite._


	14. Nouveaux compagnons

_Bonjour à tous,me revoilà avec la suite de l'histoire. Bonne lecture._

OoOoOoO

**Nouveaux compagnons**

Avant d'entré dans la maison,Iris se tourna vers ses amis et leur demanda:

« Qui sont les heureux élus pour tués leur première créature?

_C'est nous,s'écrièrent Chopper et Usopp.

_Vous voulez tuer quelles créatures pour votre première fois? Vous aurez une armure et une arme à partir de votre proie.

_Moi,je veux battre un Quoreco,lui dit le tireur d'élite.

_Je voudrai battre...est-ce qu'il y a des animaux à fourrure?

_Oui,tu pourrais battre un Urcusis*. L'Urcusis est une sorte de grand lapin carnivore des neiges.

_Alors,je battrai un Urcusis.

_Bien! Venez! J'ai quelque chose à vous offrir. Chez nous,lorsqu'on offre un objet ou un animal à quelqu'un,on lui montre qu'on a confiance en elle donc je vous offre des Melynx »termina la chasseuse en leur montrant les chats voleurs.

Les mugiwaras s'installèrent autour des cages pour observer les chats. Iris précisa qu'il y en avait un pour chacun d'entre eux,elle donna un couteau à Nami pour couper les cordes puis elle alla prendre le louveteau puis s'assit sur la table. Luffy en prit un dans ses bras,il le nomma Daikon;Daikon était le seul Melynx à être entièrement blanc. Usopp en prit un marron clair qu'il appela Star,Chopper adopta un blanc avec des tâches marron qu'il nomma Nougat,Zoro prit celui qui était noir avec une cicatrice sur le dos,Zoro l'appela Yubashiri;Brook adopta un Melynx gris et noir qui fut appelé Orage,Sanji prit un Melynx jaune avec des rayures oranges et blanches,le cuistot le nomma Soleil,Robin prit celui qui était noir avec une étoile blanche sur le ventre et une autre sur la tête,elle l'appela Filante tandis que Nami prit le blanc avec des arabesques rouges sur le corps qu'elle nomma Manda.

Iris leur présenta Drew puis le bébé Loup Arc-en-ciel,elle leur dit que désormais il était à eux et qu'ils devraient tous s'en occuper. Ils se demandaient comment ils allaient appeler le louveteau,sous la demande insistante du chapeau de paille il fut décidé que le louveteau s'appellerait Merry comme leur ancien bateau. Malta fit visiter la maison aux Melynx avant d'aller les entraîner pour les prochaines chasses tandis qu'Iris raconta ce que David et elle avait fais dans les montagnes enneigées.

Un peu plus tard,Iris remarqua qu'Usopp agissait bizarrement avec Nami,elle demanda à Robin ce qu'il se passait entre eux,l'archéologue lui répondit qu'Usopp avait cri une lettre pour Nami mais que cette dernière ne l'avait toujours pas lu. Robin lui tendit la fameuse lettre que la chasseuse s'empressa de lire. Dès qu'elle finit la lettre,elle se dirigea vers Nami lui disant de lire immédiatement la lettre et d'aller ensuite voir Usopp. La navigatrice lui dit qu'elle la lirait plus tard mais fut contrainte de la lire au risque de s'entraîner toute la nuit. A la fin de sa lecture,la navigatrice partit à la recherche de camarade au long nez.

Iris s'installa à coter de Luffy pour lui demander s'il pouvait lui parler de la mer bleue. Le jeune capitaine lui parla de toutes les aventures,que lui et ses nakamas avaient vécus,sous les yeux émerveillés de la chasseuse. Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à l'heure du dîner;Sanji avait préparé une quantité énorme de très longs spaghettis. Iris remarqua que Nami avait un petit sourire et qu'Usopp était de meilleur humeur. Au beau milieu du repas,Luffy ayant déjà finit son assiette commença à piquer dans les assiettes des autres;à un moment,il piqua une petite bouchée dans l'assiette d'Iris. Mais dans les spaghettis qu'il prit,il y avait une qui était mangée par Iris,Luffy ne remarqua rien et mangea la spaghetti;l'accident arriva et Luffy embrassa la chasseuse. Cette dernière cassa le baiser devenant rouge pivoine,en regardant la chapeau de paille,le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

Luffy se fit sévèrement engueuler par Sanji qui lui répétait que c'était mal de faire ça à une jeune fille.

Une fois le repas finit et la table débarrassé,Iris posa ses 2 sacs sur la table tout en appelant Usopp et Chopper. Elle leur expliqua qu'ils utiliseraient ce qu'il y avait dans les sacs. Elle précisa qu'elle accompagnerait Usopp tandis que Chopper serait avec David. La chasseuse leur ordonna ensuite d'aller immédiatement se coucher pour être en forme. Elle alla ensuite chercher Star et Nougat pour leur ordonner à eux aussi d'aller se coucher pour la chasse. Elle partit rejoindre David pour le prévenir qu'il devrait se lever tôt pour emmener Chopper,dans les montagnes enneigées,pour sa première chasse.

Quand elle revint dans sa maison,tous ses amis étaient couchés ainsi que les Melynx. Iris fit le tour des chambres pour être sûr qu'ils dormaient,elle sourit en voyant Luffy,celui-ci avait renversé la couverture durant son sommeil. La jeune fille recouvra le pirate puis,timidement,lui embrassa la joue en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Voulant être au top de sa forme,Iris se coucha rapidement;la journée allait être très bruyante selon elle.

OoOoOoO

*Urcusis= monster hunter 3rd wikia

_Assez court mais bon c'est mieux que rien^^. Allez! On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre._


	15. Premières chasses et capture

_Je vous mets tous de suite le quinzième chapitre pour m'excuser du chapitre précédent donc voilà le nouveau chapitre qui se déroule surtout avec Usopp et Chopper. J'arrête de parler et vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture._

OoOoOoO

**Premières chasses et capture**

Iris fut la première à se réveiller,elle mangea rapidement puis s'équipa avant d'aller réveiller Usopp et Chopper ainsi que leurs Melynx. Elle leur ordonna de manger en quatrième vitesse,s'équiper,prendre les sacs puis de la rejoindre à l'entrée du village. La chasseuse se dirigea ensuite vers l'écurie pour préparer Jack et l'attelé à une grosse charrette pouvant contenir de gros monstres.

David vint la rejoindre pour faire la même chose avec Fatal. Les charrettes,qui semblaient assez lourde,furent tirées par les 2 reptiles,sans difficulté,vers l'entrée de Cractos. Ils attendirent pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Usopp,Chopper,Star et Nougat arrivent. Chopper et Nougat s'installèrent à coter de David sur la charrette tandis qu'Usopp et Star allèrent avec Iris. Ils se séparèrent en se souhaitant mutuellement bon chance,allant vers une destination différente.

OoOoOoO

**Du coter d'Iris,d'Usopp et Star:**

La gardienne les mena dans une zone légèrement marécageuse de la forêt. Elle arrêta la charrette près d'une rivière. Elle vérifia les environs puis demanda à Usopp et Star de prendre leur sac et de la suivre en silence. Ils durent,à plusieurs reprises,se cacher dans la végétation pour ne pas être repérer par les nombreux reptiles aquatiques qui passaient non-loin d'eux.

Usopp était agréablement surpris de voir autant d'espèces sur l'île que ce soit pour les animaux ou pour la végétation.

Soudain,sa camarade s'arrêta;elle lui fit signe d'avancer en restant coucher. Ils s'arrêtèrent sous un buisson,Usopp vit une étrange créature en face de lui. On aurait dis le mélange d'une poule et d'un perroquet,la créature était principalement rouge,son torse et son ventre étaient blancs,ses pattes étaient jaunes et vertes,ses ailes avaient du rouge,du jaune,du bleu ciel et du vert,on pouvait voir,sur celles-ci,2 silex d'un bleu électrique et sa tête était blanche et rouge sur les cotés tandis qu'elle était jaune sur la partie supérieure. La créature était recouverte de ces écailles merveilleuse mais possédait plusieurs plumes bleues ciel et verts à l'intersection des ailes et du coup. L'oiseau avait un long cou,de longues et fines pattes,des ailes fines mais robustes,une queue qui semblait,elle aussi,robuste;elle avait un museau assez long et on pouvait remarquer que le dessus de sa tête était en réalité une fine membrane jaune pouvant sûrement augmenter de volume. L'étrange oiseau devait mesurer 3 mètres de long et 2 mètres de haut.

Le tireur d'élite se tourna vers son amie pour lui demander si c'était bien cet oiseau le Quoreco;Iris lui affirma que c'était lui et annonça que c'était à lui de jouer. Usopp s'avança,suivis de Star,vers un rocher;il voulait prendre par surprise l'oiseau. Usopp demanda à son Melynx d'aller se cacher dans les buissons près de la créature,Star ne perdit pas une minute pour aller dans les buissons. Usopp se releva prêt à décocher une flèche vers le Quoreco mais celui-ci se retourna brusquement vers le tireur;Usopp se statufia sur place. Le Quoreco regarda attentivement l'humain avant de pousser un cri qui réveilla le tireur,ce dernier tira sa flèche qui n'atteignit pas sa cible car l'oiseau l'esquiva facilement. Au moment où Usopp allait de nouveau tirer sur l'animal,celui-ci bomba son torse,une grosse poche légèrement rose en ressortit,pour pousser le cri d'un autre animal mais Star l'arrêta en frappant de plein fouet dans la poche. Pour se venger,le Quoreco entre choqua ses silex en même temps qu'il souffla dessus,une grande boule électrique frappa le pauvre Melynx. Star allait recevoir une nouvelle attaque du l'oiseau mais le tireur d'élite le sauva in-extrémiste de la boule électrique.

Le Quoreco les attaqua avec de redoutables boules électriques ou en leur lançant de l'acide. Usopp et Star esquivaient presque toutes les attaques puis lui lançaient des flèches qui s'enflammaient dans les airs. Mais lors d'une attaque de Star,l'oiseau tropical utilisa sa queue,qui s'ouvrit comme un éventail,pour frapper le chat,le faisant percuter un rocher et l'assommant sous le choc.

Usopp était seul contre l'oiseau désormais. Il esquivait tant bien que mal les attaques de son adversaire. Au bout d'un moment,l'oiseau tropical recommença à crier avec une autre voix mais Usopp ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir son cri puisqu'il décocha une flèche de feu,cette dernière perça la poche;les flammes brûlèrent la fine peau ainsi que les organes qui étaient cachés derrière celle-ci. Le sang s'écoulait en grande quantité de la plaie,la créature criait de douleur du aux flammes. Le Quoreco se mit à sauter sur place,ses silex brillèrent de mille feu;dans un ultime saut,il leva ses silex au niveau de sa tête puis un grand flash en sortit,éblouissant le tireur. Usopp ne voyait plus où était son adversaire et cela l'inquiétait. L'oiseau chargea sur lui,ses dents étaient devenues électriques;mais à l'instant où il allait mordre le visage de l'humain,il se prit une bombe en plein dans son œil droit. Il regarda autour de lui avec son œil valide pour apercevoir le chat de l'humain,Star avait repris ses esprits et venait de sauver son courageux humain.

Le Melynx attaqua l'oiseau avec ses bombes pour protéger son humain,le temps qu'il puisse revoir à nouveau. Lorsque le tireur put voir correctement,la première chose qu'il vit fut son petit compagnon se battre comme un diable contre la créature qui était 5 ou 6 fois plus grosse que lui. Star envoya une autre bombe vers le Quoreco,ce dernier voulut donner un coup de queue pour la renvoyer mais Usopp fut plus rapide,il tira une flèche explosive dans la bombe au même moment où la queue allait frapper;la détonation fut violente,plus de la moitié de la queue partit en cendre. Dans un effort surhumain,l'animal commença à reproduire son flash qui ne vint jamais car Usopp et Star mirent fin à ses souffrances en lui envoyant des bombes et des flèches explosives.

Le Quoreco s'écroula dans son sang,la vie quittant son corps. Usopp et son compagnon poussèrent un immense cri de joie tandis qu'Iris revenait avec la charrette,la chasseuse félicita son ami pour sa première prise. Ils placèrent la créature dans la charrette,Iris allait monter dessus lorsqu'Usopp lui demanda:

« Iris! Est-ce qu'il serait possible que j'en attrape un tous de suite? J'avoue que le Quoreco est vraiment magnifique et je voudrais,si c'est possible,en avoir un comme monture.

_Tu veux une monture!...Mm...Très bien! Mais je t'aide,tu es fatigué et si je te laisse en affronter un autre,tu ne tiendras pas longtemps.

_Tu me laisses l'endormir par contre.

_Ahahah,d'accord Usopp! C'est toi qui l'endors ».

Iris cacha la charrette avant de revenir auprès d'Usopp. Elle s'avança au milieu du terrain puis lança une petite boule,dans les airs,qui éclata,laissant apparaître un nuage violet sentant un peu la lavande. La chasseuse expliqua à son ami que l'odeur attirerait un Quoreco et qu'il fallait attendre quelques minutes avant qu'il arrive. Elle lui dit que s'il voulait un Quoreco,le meilleur moyen de la faire tomber était de frapper les pattes et les ailes,c'était le seul moyen pour garder l'oiseau en vie et l'affaiblir assez pour pouvoir l'endormir. Iris donna 5 boules tranquillisantes à son ami et 5 autres à Star,elle donna également au chat un piège paralysant.

Le second Quoreco arriva 8 minutes après l'explosion de la petite boule,il était de la même couleur que le premier et avait également la même taille et la même longueur. Mais contrairement au premier,il n'avait pas les yeux jaunes mais des yeux rouges avec des éclats bleus. Iris commença les hostilités en tirant 3 flèches aiguisées dans l'une des ailes,elles étaient si aiguisées qu'elles traversèrent la peau écailleuses des ailes. Le combat était tout aussi intense que le premier mais ils faisaient très attention où ils visaient. Ils ratèrent plusieurs fois leur cible car cette dernière était très agile et semblait beaucoup s'amuser avec les 2 humains.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de lutte,Iris réussit à faire tomber l'oiseau en lui plantant l'une de ses flèches dans une patte,elle en profita pour monter sur son dos pour bloquer les ailes avec ses jambes et tenir fermement le bec contre le cou de l'animal. Usopp ordonna à son chat de poser,au plus vite,le piège juste devant la créature. Le Quoreco tentait de déloger la chasseuse de son dos,il s'avança sans s'en rendre compte vers le piège. Au moment où il posa une patte dessus,Iris sauta pour atterrir derrière l'oiseau;celui-ci se courba,des arcs électriques parcourant son corps signe qu'il était paralysé par le piège. Le tireur d'élite et son compagnon lui firent avaler les 10 tranquillisants en même temps;d'abord résistant,l'animal finit par s'endormir.

Usopp sauta de joie,Star fit une danse de la victoire tandis que la gardienne partait récupérer la charrette et des cordes. Elle attacha fermement le bec,les ailes contre le corps et les pattes,elle recouvrit ensuite les silex d'un tissu assez épais. Avec l'aide du tireur,elle plaça l'endormi à coter de l'autre,sans le réveiller. Star se mit sur le vivant pour garder un œil sur lui tandis que les 2 humains prenaient place devant pour guider Jack durant le chemin du retour.

OoOoOoO

**Du coter de David,Chopper et Nougat:**

David emmena le petit renne et le Melynx vers les montagnes enneigées mais ne se dirigea pas vers le camp,il alla vers un zone légèrement en hauteur. Il arrêta la charrette avant d'arriver à un petit plateau de neige entourer de montagnes. David continua son chemin à pieds,Chopper et Nougat sur ses talons,jusqu'au plateau. Ne voyant aucun grand monstre,il autorisa Chopper et Nougat à avancer sur le plateau,il précisa qu'il allait faire en sorte que les gros monstres n'approchent pas. Les 2 animaux avancèrent prudemment,observant les montagnes autour d'eux.

Soudain,ils entendirent un rugissement. Une sorte de gros lapin apparut devant eux,il avait une fourrure blanche qui devenait marron au niveau des pattes,il avait un gros ventre recouvert d'écailles grises et jaunes,il avait 2 grandes oreilles,elle aussi,recouvertes d'écailles grise. Ses yeux rouges pouvaient transpercer l'âme de n'importe qui. Chopper pouvait sentir la puissance de l'animal rien quand voyant son apparence.

Chopper arrêta son observation lorsque la créature fonça sur lui à une grande vitesse,le petit renne esquiva de justesse. C'est en espérant qu'il le battrait en 3 minutes que Chopper croqua une Rumble Ball. L'Urcusis chargea de nouveau sur le renne,celui-ci esquiva avec son Jumping-Point puis riposta avec son Arm-Point,il toucha le ventre de l'animal le faisant un peu gémir de douleur. Le grand lapin lui lança 2 blocs de glaces qui le touchèrent dans la poitrine. Chopper s'élança vers son adversaire pour lui asséner un Sabot d'Acier Roseo dans la tête et encore un autre dans le flanc droit. L'Urcusis répliqua,avec un peu de mal,avec ses griffes et des blocs de glaces,le médecin arriva à en esquiver certains mais fut envoyer à plusieurs mètres après un puissant coup de griffe. C'est à ce moment que Nougat intervint,il frappa,de toutes ses forces,sa petite massue sur la tête de l'autre animal.

Sentant que les 3 minutes étaient bientôt écoulées,Chopper se transforma en Horn-Point pour utiliser son Roseo Colonnade. Il chargea sur le grand lapin,ce dernier se tourna vers lui mais ne put faire aucun mouvement car Chopper planta ses cornes dans le corps de son adversaire,Nougat l'empala encore plus sur les cornes en donnant un puissant coup dans son dos. Les cornes de Chopper avaient perforées les organes vitaux de l'Urcusis,le corps de l'animal pesa de tout son poids sur les bois du renne. Au même moment,les effets de la Rumble Ball s'arrêtèrent,le médecin s'écroula dans la neige. Il se prépara à recevoir le corps lourd de l'autre animal mais ouvrit les yeux en ne ressentant aucun poids sur lui. David était juste devant lui avec la bête sur le dos.

« Eh ben! Tu es plutôt fort pour un médecin!

_Si tu crois que ça me fais plaisir,tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil,répliqua le petit renne en se dandinant.

_Ahahah! Allez,viens bonhomme! On rentre ».

Ils retournèrent à la charrette dans laquelle David plaça le corps inerte de l'animal. Ils rentrèrent tranquillement au village,Chopper raconta ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son combat.

OoOoOoO

Iris,Usopp et Star furent les premiers à rentrer;les villageois entourèrent la charrette pour voir les 2 Quorecos,ils félicitèrent Usopp pour ses toutes premières prises. Iris stoppa la charrette devant l'atelier de Xavier,elle alla appeler ce dernier;Xavier ne tarda pas et ouvrit en grand ses yeux en voyant ce qu'il y avait dans la charrette.

« On t'apporte de quoi faire des armes et des amures.

_Les 2?

_Non! Celui qui dort,c'est la futur monture d'Usopp.

_Eh ben! Bravo gamin!

_Merci monsieur.

_Appel moi Xavier,j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux si tu m'appel « monsieur ». Dis moi,quelles sortes d'armure et d'arme tu veux?

_Pour mon armure,je voudrai que se soit...style indien et pour mon arme ça sera un arc.

_Ok! Et pour le petit gars?

_La même chose.

_Ok! Tu as mangé un fruit du démon?

_Non.

_Très bien! Venez tous les deux! On va prendre vos mesures et on vous relâche juste après! »termina le forgeron en aidant Iris à transporter l'oiseau tropical à l'intérieur de l'atelier.

Iris laissa ses 2 compagnons de voyage entre les mains de Xavier,elle emmena le Quoreco endormi dans l'écurie. Elle le soigna avec l'aide des 2 femmes qui s'occupaient de l'écurie. Une fois terminé,elle leur confia Jack puis partit parler avec mamie Pina,cette dernière lui apprit que Sanji et Nami étaient prêts pour faire leurs premières chasses.

Iris rentra chez elle pour y trouver Nami assise près d'Amèse et Sanji assis à table regardant un livre. Les autres étaient également dans la pièce. Nami lui demanda si tout c'était bien passer,Iris répondit qu'il n'y avait eu aucun problème et qu'Usopp avait capturé un Quoreco pour que ce dernier devienne sa monture. A cette phrase,Luffy s'exclama:

« Franky! Faut faire des amélioration sur le Sunny!

_Pourquoi?

_Parce que je vais capturer une créature et elle deviendra ma monture et de toute façon,il aurait fallu l'améliorer pour le Grand Roi d'Iris.

_Moi aussi,je veux une monture,déclara Zoro.

_Et moi aussi,renchérit Sanji.

_Vous savez quelles créatures vous voulez?

_Oui,on regardé dans tes livres sur les monstres de l'île. Je voudrai avoir un Plesioth*,s'exprima Sanji.

_Le Nargacura**,répondit le sabreur.

_Et moi,je veux le Tigrex,s'écria Luffy.

_Eh ben,c'est pas des petites montures que vous voulez,surtout toi Zoro. Tu veux capturer l'un des 5 chefs,j'espère de tout cœur que tu y arriveras. J'allais oublier! Nami! Sanji! Vous voulez tuer quelle créature demain?

_Grand Jaggi pour moi,lui répondit la navigatrice.

_Ludroth Royal***.

_Iris? Tu veux bien venir avec moi sur le Sunny pour me donner des conseils pour les améliorations?demanda le cyborg.

_Allons-y Franky! ».

Iris et Franky partirent voir la taille des travaux à faire. Quelques minutes plus tard,l'équipe de David rentra au village,ils arrêtèrent la charrette devant la maison de Xavier qui arriva à leur rencontre. Il devina que c'était pour la même raison qu'Usopp,il commença à questionner le petit renne.

« Alors,tu veux quelles sortes d'arme et armure?

_Une armure qui pourrait montrer que je suis médecin mais je ne voudrai pas d'arme.

_Je suppose que tu as mangé le même fruit que Malta. Donc,je vais te fabriquer un masque pour que tu puisses aller dans l'eau et je ferai ton armure avec la grosse bête plus une matière spéciale qui permet à l'armure de prendre la forme de ton corps;comme ça,si tu prends n'importe quel forme ton armure prendra la forme de ton corps. Si tu en doutes,tu vas voir Iris et elle te dira que tu risque rien puisque son armure est faite avec cette matière spéciale.

_Merci beaucoup!

_Pour le petiot,on lui fabrique quoi?

_Même armure mais peut-être avec une dague en plus.

_D'accord,vous venez pour qu'on prenne vos mesures ».

Xavier mena le médecin et le Melynx dans l'atelier pendant que David mettait l'Urcusis dans l'atelier. Il alla déséquiper Fatal avant de venir chercher Chopper et Nougat pour aller ensuite rejoindre les autres dans la maison d'Iris. Chopper raconta ce qu'il lui était arrivé dans les montagnes enneigées. Pendant l'histoire du médecin,David remarqua que Zoro possédait désormais 3 longues épées.

« _Il doit avoir une sacrée force dans les bras pour les tenir_,pensa le chasseur. _J'aimerai pas avoir un coup de poing de sa part _».

Durant la conversation,David apprit que Nami et Sanji devaient faire leurs preuves à la chasse. Il se porta volontaire pour accompagner Nami pendant sa chasse au Grand Jaggi sous prétexte que l'eau s'était pas son truc.

Ils mangèrent le repas,qu'avait préparé Malta et Drew,une fois que Franky et Iris soient revenu. Franky leur annonça,durant le repas,qu'ils allaient avoir beaucoup de travaux pour pouvoir faire rentrer leurs futurs montures sur le Sunny. Après le repas,David et Iris préparèrent le matériel dont ils auraient besoin le lendemain;comparer au sac de son ami,celui d'Iris était plus volumineux car elle savait que le combat de Sanji serait plus difficile que celui de Nami. David alla dormir dans l'une des chambres d'invités après avoir eu l'accord de sa camarade. Avant d'aller se coucher,la chasseuse demanda à Malta s'il pouvait aider Usopp à se familiarisé avec son Quoreco;Malta accepta avec joie.

En entrant dans sa chambre,elle fut surprise de voir Luffy endormi dans son lit. Elle se mit en pyjama en silence puis s'allongea. Le jeune pirate l'attira contre lui durant son sommeil tandis qu'Iris lança avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

OoOoOoO

*Plesioth= monster hunter freedom unite wikia (un grand dragon poisson multicolore)

**Nargacura= monster hunter freedom unite wikia (similaire au Tigrex mais croiser entre une panthère et une chauve-souris;le Nargacura est l'un des 5 chefs de Déménolia et il vit dans la forêt)

***Ludroth Royal= monster hunter 3 wikia (grand reptile marin;comme le Grand Jaggi et le Dosufurogi,il a une grande crinière(qui peut être comparer à une éponge puisqu'elle est gorgée d'eau)qui prouve qu'il est le chef d'un groupe)

_Comme vous l'avez vu Luffy,Zoro et Sanji vont avoir une monture comme Usopp et Iris. On se retrouve pour un chapitre spéciale Nami et Sanji._


	16. Deuxièmes chasses

_Salut tous le monde,j'espère que vous allez apprécier le chapitre._

OoOoOoO

**Deuxièmes chasses**

Sanji était le premier à être debout, à peine eut-il mis le petit-déjeuner sur la table qu'Iris et Nami entrèrent dans le salon. A la fin du petit-déjeuner,Iris indiqua à Sanji qu'il y avait un masque dans son sac,ce masque lui permettrait de respirer sous l'eau dans la zone marécageuse;il en aurait peut-être besoin à l'avenir. Elle alla ensuite s'équiper,elle mit un masque pour respirer sous l'eau,il était fais,lui aussi,à partir du Lagiacrus. Une fois son armure sur elle,Iris vérifia qu'aucune partie de sa peau n'était visible sinon elle risquerait de couler dans les marécages. Elle ne prit que sa longue épée avant d'aller équiper Jack comme l'autre jour.

Elle attendit le cuisinier devant la sortie du village auprès de son meilleur ami qui attendait la navigatrice. Les 2 pirates arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard avec leurs Melynx. Sanji déposa son sac dans la charrette puis aida Soleil à monter à l'intérieur,il rejoignit Iris sur le siège;Nami monta à coter de David,le sac sur ses genoux et Manda à coter d'elle. Ils se séparèrent en se souhaitant une bonne chasse.

OoOoOoO

**Du coter de Sanji,Iris et Soleil:**

La chasseuse arrêta la charrette un peu plus loin qu'hier;en effet,elle l'arrêta près d'une grande zone dégagée qui était reliée à un lac rouge foncé. La zone avait un sol assez sec et rocheux sur certains endroits,il y avait quelques gros rochers au milieu de la zone. Iris autorisa son ami à s'aventurer sur le terrain mais de faire extrêmement attention.

Sanji s'avança doucement sur la zone,Soleil le suivit tout en regardant les environs. Iris s'approcha du bord du lac,vérifia une dernière fois si son armure recouvrait bien tout son corps puis elle plongea dans l'eau sous le regard paniqué du cuistot. Au bout de 5 minutes,ne la voyant toujours pas remonter,Sanji commença à courir vers le lac mais fit vite demi-tour lorsqu'Iris sortit de l'eau avec un grand reptile derrière elle. La chasseuse l'attrapa par son armure et le mit en face du reptile en lui disant que c'était son combat à lui et non le sien.

Le cuistot comprit que le reptile était le Ludroth Royal. Il devait faire environ 2 mètres de haut et 12 mètres de long;il avait une grande collerette jaune et orange qui ressemblait un peu à une éponge. Au niveau de la tête,Sanji pouvait voir 5 cornes cachées dans la collerette. Les écailles de ses cornes,de sa tête,de ses pattes et de son corps étaient vertes et jaunes tandis que celles du ventre étaient marrons et celles de la queue grises. Les pattes-avants possédaient de longues griffes et des pointes au niveau des coudes,les pattes-arrières ressemblaient à des palmes. La queue du reptile pouvait être divisée en 2 partie puisque le début était large et avait une sorte de crête au-dessus tandis que le reste de la queue était fais de grosses écailles formant des piques tranchants.

Le grand reptile marin attaqua le premier,il cracha une grosse bulle d'eau sur le cuisinier. Sanji l'esquiva facilement puis contre attaqua avec un coup de pied dans la tête mais la créature s'abaissa et lui donna un coup de queue,Sanji fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres. Décidant de passer aux choses sérieuses,Sanji arma son fusarbalète puis visa la tête du Ludroth Royal,ce dernier s'avança à vive allure vers l'humain;Sanji tira lorsque son adversaire fut proche de lui. Le reptile reçut les balles dans sa collerette,la faisant saigné un peu,il se mit sur ses 2 pattes arrières puis plaqua avec force son corps sur Sanji qui esquiva de justesse mais il ne put esquiver le coup de queue qui suivit l'attaque précédente.

Pendant que le reptile marin et son ami se battaient,Iris tuait les Ludroths (=les membres du groupe du Ludroth Royal)qui venaient en aide à leur chef,elle les mettait ensuite dans la charrette. Tout en faisant ça,elle surveilla les environs et gardait un œil sur le cuistot. En le voyant attaquer la collerette,elle cria:

« Sanji! N'attaque pas la collerette,ton armure sera faite en grande partie avec celle-ci.

_D'accord Iris! ».

Iris reprit sa chasse aux Ludroths tandis que Sanji donna un grand coup de pied dans la mâchoire du Ludroth Royal;la force du coup brisa les crocs de l'animal. Ce dernier se mit de coter puis roula sur Sanji,le reptile allait de nouveau rouler sur le cuistot mais fut empêché par Soleil,qui s'était interposé entre les 2 adversaires. Le Melynx lança des aiguilles empoisonnées dans la gueule de l'animal,il lui fit ensuite avaler un petit baril. Le grand Ludroth poussait des gémissements de douleur à cause du poison,il se dirigea vers des champignons dans l'intention de les manger et peut-être faire disparaître le poison de son organisme. Malheureusement pour lui,Sanji tira une balle de feu qui réduisit en cendre les végétaux,il en tira une seconde dans la tête de son adversaire au moment où ce dernier ouvrit la bouche;la balle fit exploser le baril qui se trouvait dans l'estomac du reptile marin. La créature hurla de douleur,ses organes étaient gravement touchés,son estomac n'était plus que cendre;du sang s'écoulait abondamment de sa bouche,son souffle devint saccader.

Sanji et Soleil profitèrent que la créature ne fasse pas attention à eux pour attaquer sa queue,Sanji tira des balles perçantes là où commençait les piques et Soleil lança 3 bombes au même endroit;la moitié de la queue du reptile marin tomba au sol,les attaques des 2 compagnons avaient réussis à briser l'os et faire fondre la chair. Le Ludroth Royal se tourna vers eux et leur cracha de nombreuses boules d'eaux mais les forces de la créature diminuaient de minute en minute,le poison continuant de faire son effet et sa collerette diminuait de volume au fur et à mesure qu'il lançait des boules d'eaux.

Une fois sa collerette vide,il s'avança vers le lac mais fut vite arrêté par le chat et le cuisinier. Le Melynx lui fit de nouveau avaler,par la force,un baril;Sanji tira une autre balle de feu dans la gueule de la créature. Le baril explosa à l'intérieur du grand Ludroth,faisant éclater le reste des organes encore intacts. L'animal marin poussa son dernier hurlement avant de s'effondre au sol.

Trop exténuer,Sanji s'effondra à son tour par terre,il ferma les yeux tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux,il vit Iris lui sourire.

« Bienvenu dans la cour des grands »déclara la chasseuse en aidant son ami à se relever.

Les 2 amis transportèrent le corps du monstre marin vers la charrette tandis que Soleil faisait la même chose mais avec la queue. Ils placèrent avec un peu de mal le Ludroth Royal dans la charrette puis aidèrent Jack à la faire avancer;les Ludroths et leur chef étaient trop lourd pour que Jack puisse faire avancer la charrette tout seul.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'une hâte,rentrer au village et reprendre des forces.

OoOoOoO

**Du coter de Nami,Manda et David:**

David emmena la navigatrice et le Melynx dans une zone rocheuse. Il stoppa la charrette en entendant des cris non-loin d'eux. Il descendit de la charrette pour aller voir quelle était la créature qui poussait ces cris. C'est dans une crevasse qu'il vit la source du bruit,un Grand Jaggi et un groupe de Jaggis. David en compta une dizaine;il fit signe à Nami et Manda de s'approcher pour voir les cibles. David leur dit qu'il s'occupait des Jaggis pendant qu'elle et Manda s'occupait du Grand Jaggi.

Ils descendirent dans la crevasse,via un petit chemin,en douceur. Le chasseur lança 2 billes fumigènes avant d'attaquer les Jaggis. Nami profita de la fumée pour foncer sur le chef du groupe,son bouclier percuta violemment le bras droit du chef,elle entendit les os se brisés sous le choc. Le reptile donna des coups de queue dans le vide espérant toucher l'apprentie chasseuse. Manda lui asséna un coup de bouclier dans sa hanche droite mais se fit ensuite attraper par le chef des Jaggis. Le Grand Jaggi remua la tête dans tout les sens,ses crocs s'enfonçant dans la chair de Manda. Nami planta sa lance dans la hanche droite du reptile,ce dernier lâcha le petit Melynx,qui se réfugia derrière sa sauveuse.

Le Grand Jaggi se retourna vers eux et allait mordre la pirate mais il reçut 2 puissants coups de bouclier de chaque coter de sa tête. Le reptile prit la fuite,en boitant d'une patte,vers le petit chemin;il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit David devant le chemin à coter d'un tas de Jaggis. Il partit en sens inverse lorsque le chasseur lui fit un signe de la main en lui souriant,il savait de quoi était capable le chasseur à la grande épée et n'avait pas envie d'être sa cible. Il poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'il sentit la lance de la jeune chasseuse s'enfoncer dans son corps. Manda mit fin à ses souffrance en enfonçant sa petite épée dans la poitrine du reptile,perforant ainsi le cœur.

Nami enleva sa lance du corps sans vie puis l'accrocha dans son dos. Elle tira le Grand Jaggi par la queue vers David;celui-ci prit le corps du Grand Jaggi sur son dos,ne faisant pas attention au sang qui tâcha son armure. Nami transporta 2 Jaggis,Manda ne put en soulever qu'un seul. Ils firent plusieurs voyages pour mettre les Jaggis dans la charrette. Sous la demande du chasseur,Nami et Manda restèrent sur la charrette tandis que David partait faire quelque chose.

Il revint 15 minutes plus tard avec un autre Grand Jaggi sur le dos. La navigatrice lui demanda ce qu'il allait faire avec le deuxième reptile,il lui répondit que c'était un secret. Ils partirent une fois que le second reptile fut dans la charrette.

OoOoOoO

Le groupe de Nami arriva au village en milieu de matinée,David ne perdit pas de temps pour arrêter la charrette devant la maison du forgeron. Il appela le propriétaire mais fut accueillis par l'un de ses apprentis.

« Bonjour David! Mademoiselle! Petit chat!

_Bonjour Stéphane!

_Qu'est ce que tu veux?

_Je viens pour la demoiselle et son Melynx. Elle est désormais une véritable chasseuse et on vient pour une commande. Toi et les autres,vous avez tout ce qu'il y a dans la charrette pour faire ce que souhaite mes deux camarades. Enfin,vous avez tout sauf le deuxième Grand Jaggi,lui est à moi.

_Ok! Alors,tu veux quoi comme armure et comme arme?demanda Stéphane à l'intention de Nami. As-tu mangé un fruit du démon?

_Une armure style aventurière,une lance avec un bouclier et non je n'ai pas mangé de fruit du démon.

_D'accord! Pour ton petit compagnon,on lui fabrique quoi?redemanda-t-il en notant ce qu'elle avait dit dans un cahier.

_Une petite épée avec un bouclier et le même style d'armure.

_C'est noté! Vous venez! On va faire vos mesures. David?

_Oui?

_Tu veux bien mettre les reptiles derrière la maison?

_Ok ».

Après avoir déposer les reptiles,David déposa son Grand Jaggi dans sa maison,changea de vêtements puis confia Fatal aux femmes de l'écurie. Il alla ensuite discuter avec mamie Pina et Brook,ils furent rejoins par Nami et Manda au bout d'un moment. David profita qu'ils soient au village pour soigner la blessure de Manda.

Ils virent arriver le groupe de Sanji un peu avant le repas. Ils furent surpris de voir beaucoup d'animaux marin dans la charrette mais éclatèrent de rire en voyant Soleil danser sur le Ludroth Royal.

Iris,Sanji et Soleil furent accueillis par Xavier lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'atelier. Xavier examina attentivement la cargaison de la charrette puis demanda:

« Alors Sanji,qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi et le petit gars?

_Eh bien,est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir une armure qui tient chaud pour nous deux?

_Bien sûr!

_Comme tu dois t'en douter,je voudrai un fusarbalète et pour Soleil se sera...2 petites épées.

_Parfait! Rentrez,on va prendre vos mesures.

_D'accord,tu viens Soleil,demanda le cuisinier en entrant dans l'atelier suivis de près par le Melynx.

_Xavier?

_Oui,Iris?

_Il te reste des composants d'Agnaktor?

_Je crois que oui. Il m'en reste au moins la moitié d'un Agnaktor. Cela fais longtemps que tu m'as demandé de fabriquer ta longue épée à partir de cette créature de lave. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

_Je voudrai que tu fasses une armure en Agnaktor pour Drew ainsi qu'une lance en Agnaktor pour lui.

_D'accord,tu pourras m'envoyer Drew pour les mesures?

_Oui! Et je voudrai passer une commande pour moi cette fois.

_Je t'écoute.

_S'il reste des composants d'Agnaktor,tu pourrais me faire une grande épée.

_Toi,tu veux égaliser ta mère. Au faite,Malta m'a amené le petit Melynx qui n'a pas été pris. Il avait l'air vraiment malheureux.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi Franky ne l'a pas pris,il n'aime peut-être pas les chats ou alors il n'a pas envie de s'occuper d'un animal.

_Pourtant,il se débrouille bien le petit gars,il apprend même très vite.

_Je te laisse résoudre ce problème,entre gars vous devriez vous comprendre. Je te laisse,tu as beaucoup de travail.

_Prends bien soin de toi ».

Iris rentra chez elle,avec Sanji et Nami,pour se changer;elle invita ses amis ainsi que mamie Pina à aller manger au restaurant Felynix avant de commencer les travaux sur le Sunny. Avant leur départ,Xavier discuta avec le cyborg au sujet du Melynx. Franky lui expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas ce Melynx car il ne serait pas utile selon lui mais le forgeron riposta en lui disant que le chat apprenait très vite et qu'il était doué pour le travail manuel. Xavier demanda à son ami pirate de laisser une chance au Melynx;Franky accepta et lui dit de l'envoyer au Sunny pour voir s'il était réellement douer. Iris demanda à Malta d'accompagner Drew chez Xavier pour les mesures de sa futur armure et de venir les rejoindre sur le bateau avec le Melynx qui était chez le forgeron.

Le groupe d'amis partit vers le bateau en début d'après-midi,les bras chargés d'outils pour les travaux.

OoOoOoO

_On se retrouve avec la suite. Bonne journée._


	17. Sunny amélioré

_Coucou les gens,voilà un chapitre spécial travaux sur le Sunny._

OoOoOoO

**Sunny amélioré**

Dès qu'ils furent devant le Sunny,Franky expliqua aux autres ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils allaient tout d'abord abattre plusieurs arbres puis faire des planches plus ou moins longues;une fois les planches taillées,ils devraient les peindre pour qu'elles soient de la même couleur que le bateau. Ensuite,chaque groupe prendrait un certains nombres de planches pour commencer les travaux. Franky leur annonça,en même temps,les groupes;Luffy,Iris,Drew,Malta et Daikon se chargeraient de la plateforme circulaire,pour le Quoreco,qui serait situé au-dessus de la vigie. Nami,Robin,Manda et Filante se chargeraient de faire un coin,dans la chambre des filles,pour Iris ainsi que de faire un coin,dans la salle à manger,pour Amèse et Merry. Zoro,Sanji,Franky,Soleil et Yubashiri s'occuperaient d'agrandir le couvercle de l'aquarium pour que la futur monture du cuistot puisse rentrer à l'intérieur. Usopp,Chopper,Brook,David,Orage,Nougat et Star furent chargés d'améliorer le quai 4 pour que Jack et les futurs montures de Luffy et Zoro puissent y être placer.

Avant de commencer à couper des arbres,Iris demanda à David s'il pouvait retourner au village pour ramener de la extra-colle,de la paille et une couverture imperméable de couleur noir. Il accepta volontiers puis partit vers le village tandis que Zoro,Luffy et Sanji commençaient à abattre des arbres. La chasseuse alla,ensuite,parler au cyborg,elle lui demanda s'il avait des petits anneaux,qu'elle pourrait mettre sur la couverture imperméable,des petits crochets ainsi qu'un grand anneau,faisant le même diamètre que le haut du mat,qui pourrait être accrocher au mat. Franky lui demanda ce qu'elle contait faire avec ça,elle lui répondit que la couverture serait accrochée au haut du mat et que lorsqu'il pleuvrait le Quoreco irait se mettre à l'abri dans le bateau,et pour que sa plateforme ne soit pas inonder,la couverture sera dépliée puis accrochée aux crochets ainsi la plateforme restera sec.

Trouvant l'idée géniale,Franky prit le diamètre du haut du mat puis partit dans son atelier pour trouver ce qu'il fallait pour Iris. Une fois qu'il trouva tout ce que voulait sa camarade,il revint auprès d'elle pour lui donner le matériel. Les mugiwaras taillaient des planches,suivant au millimètre près les mesures sur les plans,lorsque David revint avec deux Melynx,un Felyne et deux Aptonoths,l'un tirait une charrette remplie de paille tandis que l'autre tirait une seconde charrette remplie de grands paniers en écailles,remplis d'un liquide très collant,de pinceaux,des sceaux et une grande couverture imperméable. David donna la couverture à sa meilleure amie avant de poser les paniers,les sceaux et les pinceaux près de l'atelier de peinture;il aida ses camarades pour le découpage des planches. David présenta à Franky le petit Minko qui tenait absolument l'aider dans les travaux,le cyborg lui demanda gentiment de l'aider pour les planches qui seront destinées à la plateforme circulaire.

Pendant ce temps,Iris modifia un peu la couverture. Elle coupa un cercle au milieu de la couverture,du même diamètre que le mat;elle prit ensuite deux anneaux,légèrement plus grand que le trou,pour les mettre de part et d'autre du trou. Drew vissa les anneaux pour qu'ils tiennent sur la couverture. Ils refirent la même chose avec des petits anneaux qu'ils vissèrent aux bords de la couverture. Une fois terminer,ils allèrent aider les autres à l'atelier peinture.

Ils laissèrent sécher la peinture pendant une heure avant de prendre leurs planches et le matériel nécessaire puis se diriger vers leurs lieux respectifs.

OoOoOoO

Le groupe de Nami commença par la salle à manger. Manda et Filante placèrent un grand et moelleux tapis dans un coin. Nami et Robin disposaient des coussins multicolores en arc-de-cercle sur le tapis.

Ils allèrent ensuite vers la chambre des filles pour installer de quoi accueillir Iris dans la pièce.

OoOoOoO

Le groupe de Franky,accompagné de Minko,se démenait pour agrandir l'entrée de l'aquarium sans casser le système d'ouverture. Au bout de quinze minutes,n'ayant toujours pas réussis enlever les planches sans casser le système,Franky décida de casser le tout mais Minko l'en empêcha. Il peint les planches avant d'aller chercher de la extra-colle,avec un sceau. Il coupa la moitié des planches,qui étaient dans l'axe de l'ouverture,pour ensuite mettre de la colle sur le bout des planches du couvercle avant de poser celles faites par les mugiwaras dans le même sens que les autres.

Il aida les autres à mettre une seconde rangée de planches,pouvant être lever,pour agrandir encore plus le couvercle. Pendant que Zoro,Sanji,Soleil et Yubashiri préparaient le « deuxième » couvercle,Franky et Minko enlevèrent les planches gênantes pour ensuite installer le système d'ouverture.

Ils laissèrent le couvercle ouvert,une fois la tâche finit,pour laisser la colle séchée. Ne voulant pas rester les mains dans les poches,ils allèrent aider le groupe d'Usopp pour le quai 4.

OoOoOoO

Dans le quai 4,le groupe du tireur d'élite n'avait recouvert qu'un quart de la surface du quai. Ils avaient dû d'abord recouvrir la zone où était l'eau avant de recouvrir le haut,qui servirait de sol pour les créatures. Le groupe commençait à peine le futur sol du quai 4 lorsque le groupe de Franky proposa son aide pour les travaux.

Ils finirent le sol au bout d'une heure et demi. Franky,Minko et David commencèrent à installer des lampes pour que les créatures aient un peu de lumière durant les voyages. Usopp,Star,Chopper et Nougat fabriquèrent des grandes bassines qui serviront de gamelles d'eaux et de viandes pour les animaux. Les autres ramenèrent de la paille pour recouvrir le sol.

OoOoOoO

Lorsque le groupe de Franky eut fini leur travail,celui d'Iris venait de finir d'installer des planches,plus ou moins longues,sur le toit de la vigie;ces planches servaient d'échelle pour monter sur la plateforme circulaire. Mais avant de commencer la plateforme,Iris décrocha le drapeau pour le donner à Luffy. Elle prit le pinceau recouvert de colle,que lui tendait Daikon;elle mit une bonne de couche tout en haut du mat. Elle rendit le pinceau puis attrapa une mini-poutre pour rallonger le haut du mat;elle posa doucement la mini-poutre sur la colle puis s'assura qu'elle tenait toute seule avant d'enlever la colle qui avait coulée sur les côtés.

Elle rejoignit ses camarades pour construire la plateforme. Ils firent le sol avec une extrême vigilance et une extrême douceur;sinon,à la moindre erreur,il fallait tout enlever puis recommencer mais ils devaient aussi faire attention à ne pas tomber. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure qu'ils finirent le sol.

Daikon,Malta et Drew mirent en place le contour de la plateforme,ne laissant apparaître aucun trou, tandis qu'Iris et Luffy installèrent la couverture imperméable autour du mat. Ils fixèrent les anneaux,sur le mat,avec de l'extra-colle. Ils le maintiennent en place jusqu'à ce que la colle se durcisse assez pour le maintenir en place toute seule.

Les trois chats venaient de finir le contour de la plateforme lorsque leurs compagnons humains lâchèrent les anneaux. Iris recouvra le dessus de la plateforme avec la couverture;elle demanda à Drew et Daikon de l'aider à fixer les crochets,sur les rebords de la plateforme,au niveau des petits anneaux. Malta,lui,accrocha une ceinture blanche au-dessus des gros anneaux puis alla accrocher le drapeau pirate tout en haut du mat. Luffy descendit tout le matériel sur la terre ferme puis s'avança vers la charrette remplit de paille. Il en prit une quantité moyenne avant de retourner auprès d'Iris et des chats. Il vit que tous les autres avaient terminés leurs travaux,ils avaient l'air très épuiser.

Iris et Malta venaient de finir d'accrocher la couverture contre le mat lorsque Luffy remonta avec la paille.

Une fois tout terminer,ils s'écroulèrent dans la paille. Iris tourna la tête vers Luffy et eut une idée;elle se releva silencieusement puis bondit sur son camarade pour lui faire subir une séance de chatouilles. Luffy prit rapidement l'avantage sur leur petit combat. Il arrêta ses chatouilles sous les supplices d'Iris. Le jeune pirate la regarda reprendre son souffle,Iris rougit fortement en remarquant dans quelle position ils étaient;en effet,le corps de Luffy recouvrait entièrement celui de la chasseuse.

Luffy sourit face au rougissement d'Iris. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et baissa son visage vers le sien. Leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer lorsque la voix de Nami les interrompit.

« On devrait y aller,déclara la chasseuse.

_...Tu as raison »confirma Luffy en l'aidant à se relever. Bien que Luffy montrait un sourire joyeux,intérieurement il était très énervé contre la navigatrice.

Sur le chemin du retour,Nami remarqua la mauvaise humeur de son capitaine.

« J'ai interrompus quelque chose Luffy?

_Oui,lui répondit-il sur un ton cassant.

_Pardon! La prochaine fois,je ne vous dérangerai pas ».

Pendant qu'ils réglaient leur compte,Iris demanda à Usopp s'il avait réussi à se familiariser avec son Quoreco. Le tireur d'élite lui répondit qu'il était toujours au point mort;la chasseuse proposa son aide pour qu'ils s'entendent mais aussi pour qu'il le monte pour la première fois. Elle proposa à Sanji,Luffy et Zoro de venir les rejoindre à l'arène demain matin;les trois pirates acceptèrent avec joie. Elle demanda à son meilleur ami s'il pourrait lui prêter Fatal et Geptsi,son deuxième Dosufurogi. David accepta sans trop savoir ce qu'elle allait faire avec ses montures.

Dès qu'ils furent au village,Iris demanda aux gardes de mettre le Quoreco dans l'arène,pour le lendemain,ainsi que Jack,Fatal et Geptsi. Au même moment,les mugiwaras avaient mis tout le matériel à sa place et entraient dans la maison d'Iris. Cette dernière vérifia s'il restait des poissons vivants dans les paniers,ce qui fut le cas,elle alla ensuite aider Sanji à préparer le repas.

Après avoir finis de manger le dîner,Sanji fit la vaisselle pendant qu'Iris donnait un biberon remplit de lait à Merry. Le petit loup était bien au chaud dans les bras du chapeau de paille lorsque la gardienne arriva avec le biberon. Il but à grandes gorgées le lait chaud avant de s'endormir. Luffy remit le louveteau près d'Amèse,il attendit qu'Iris revienne de la cuisine pour ensuite la porter comme une jeune mariée.

En voyant Luffy se dirigé vers les chambres avec Iris dans ses bras,Nami ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'il faisait.

« Bah,je vais me coucher.

_Tu peux dormir tout seul,crétin!

_Non! Pas sans Iris! »répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Il entra dans la chambre de la chasseuse puis ils se mirent en pyjama avant de se coucher. Ils s'enlacèrent et sombrèrent,quelques minutes plus tard,dans les bras de Morphée.

Les autres occupants de la maison se couchèrent environ une heure plus tard. Le silence régna dans tout le village;la lune blanche illuminant Cractos de ses doux rayons. Les villageois étaient tellement endormis qu'ils n'entendirent pas la voix de l'un des 5 chefs de Déménolia. Une aura bleue traversa le ciel pour rejoindre la mer rouge,si les villageois étaient réveillés ils auraient pu voir une sorte de grand dragon serpent volant de couleur bleu. Alguna*,le chef des mers,était de retour. Il avait dû sentir qu'un grand événement aller se dérouler dans les jours à venir et voulait être là lorsque cela ce produira.

OoOoOoO

*Alguna= browse. deviantart ?order=9&q=dragon&offset=504#/ d11nk4f

_On se retrouve pour la suite._


	18. Nouvelle amie,entraînements et

_Salut les gens,c'est partis pour la suite._

**Le-yaoiste:**Je ne prends pas mal ton commentaire au sujet du petit bout phrase,j'aurais pu mettre « fort » ou « bon » mais j'avais décidée de me compliquer la vie ^^.

_Bonne lecture._

_Ps:Je suis désolée si les descriptions des armures et armes sont soûlantes._

OoOoOoO

**Nouvelle amie,entraînements et nouveaux looks**

Les mugiwaras furent réveillés par leurs Melynx;en effet,les chats voleurs avaient décidés de faire un peu de musique en ce début de matinée. Nami,n'aimant pas être réveiller de cette manière,les pourchassa dans toute la maison et leur criant dessus.

Lorsque Usopp entra dans le salon,il vit un message,sur la table,qui était destiné à Luffy,Zoro,Sanji et lui. Il appela ses amis pour leur lire le message.

**Pour Luffy,Zoro,Sanji et Usopp**

**Salut les gars,je vous attends à l'arène. Mangez un peu avant de venir me rejoindre. A tout à l'heure.**

**Ps:Ne prenez ni vos armures ni vos armes.**

**Iris**

Les pirates prirent un bon petit-déjeuner avant de séparer. Les 4 amis allèrent directement à l'arène avec leur Melynx respectif. En chemin,ils croisèrent David qui allait également à l'arène;il leur expliqua qu'il y allait pour aider Iris avec les créatures. Ils entrèrent directement au centre de l'arène. Les cinq amis virent le Quoreco à l'autre bout de l'arène ainsi que Jack,Fatal et Geptsi près d'une pile de caisses et un gros panier en écailles. Ne voyant pas Iris,David l'appela:

« Iris?

_Ici,les gars! ».

Les garçons la virent sortir de derrière les caisses. David lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait derrière les caisses,la chasseuse lui répondit qu'elle les fermait car Geptsi allait dévorer ce qu'elles contenaient.

David emmena Luffy,Zoro et Sanji vers les trois reptiles tandis qu'Iris demanda à Usopp de l'aider à transporter le panier au centre de l'arène. Une fois chose faite,elle ouvrit le couvercle pour ensuite sortir un poisson gris de l'eau,contenue dans le panier. Elle donna à son camarade et lui dit de s'avancer vers le Quoreco. D'abord réticent,il fut obligé d'avancer puisque la gardienne le poussa en direction du grand oiseau tropical. Il lâcha précipitamment le poisson lorsque l'oiseau se tourna vers lui puis recula de trois mètres;le Quoreco s'approcha doucement du poisson,le regarda avant de finalement le manger.

Usopp vit qu'Iris était à coter de lui avec le couvercle,à l'envers,remplit de poissons. Sous la demande muette de son amie,le tireur d'élite prit un poisson pour le jeter devant la créature;cette dernière mangea le poisson et attendit un second poisson qui arriva rapidement. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un poisson,Usopp allait le jeter par terre lorsqu'Iris le stoppa et le fit avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à moins d'un mètre de l'oiseau. L'oiseau regarda attentivement l'humain,ce dernier était tétanisé de peur.

Usopp tendit son bras avec prudence;il crut mourir lorsqu'il sentit les crocs de la créature sur sa main. Mais à son plus grand étonnement,la créature prit le poisson sans lui prendre sa main. Il regarda la créature et vit qu'elle attendait quelque chose de sa part,Iris lui donna un coup de coude pour lui inciter à faire un mouvement. Il tendit de nouveau le bras vers l'oiseau tropical pour pouvoir le toucher;le Quoreco lui offrit plus qu'un simple touché,en effet,la créature colla sa poitrine contre l'humain et le serra contre elle en passant sa tête derrière son dos. Usopp rendit,timidement,l'étreinte.

« Tu vois. Fallait pas avoir peur,lui dit Iris.

_Ouais,lui répondit Usopp en se reculant un peu du Quoreco.

_Tu vas l'appeler comment? Avant que tu fasses un choix,il faut que tu saches que c'est une femelle.

_Comment tu sais ça?

_Facile! La poche,située sur sa poitrine,est blanche alors que celle d'un mâle est rouge foncée.

_D'accord! Alors,si tu es une fille...je vais t'appeler...Leila ».

La créature se mit à chanter joyeusement pour prouver qu'elle aimait déjà son prénom. Leila abaissa son corps devant son humain,Usopp demanda à son amie du pourquoi elle faisait ça. La chasseuse bleue lui répondit simplement que Leila voulait qu'il monte sur son dos. Sous les conseilles de la chasseuse,Usopp monta sur le dos de Leila en faisant attention aux plumes. Leila attendit que son cavalier se soit correctement installer pour se redresser. Elle s'habitua du poids sur son dos avant d'avancer dans une quelconque direction;Usopp réussit à la faire avancer vers le panier en lui tapotant le coter de son cou qui était dans la direction du panier. C'est avec une immense joie que Leila mangea les poissons,en prenant garde à ne pas faire tomber son humain.

Iris détourna son regard d'Usopp et Leila pour regarder ses trois autres amis. Ces derniers étaient en train de faire une course;Luffy faisait équipe avec Jack,Sanji était avec Geptsi et Zoro avec Fatal. Luffy et Jack étaient en tête suivis de près par Zoro et Fatal qui étaient presque à égalité avec Sanji et Geptsi. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant David,celui-ci arrêta la course et déclara Luffy comme étant le vainqueur.

Le groupe d'amis partit rejoindre les autres,peu de temps après. Usopp resta sur Leila pour s'habituer un peu plus à ses mouvements. Arriver à la grande place du village,Iris leur annonça qu'elle ne sera pas là pour le repas et qu'elle allait s'entraîner. David la regarda s'éloigner d'eux,Zoro vit dans son regard une certaine inquiétude.

C'est après avoir manger avec les mugiwaras que David alla retrouver sa meilleure amie. Il la trouva près du lac,il vit rapidement que de la vapeur s'échappait de son corps,ce dernier était d'une légère teinte bleue dorée.

« J'espère que tu as pris une double dose de ton médicament spécial,lui dit-il en la faisant sursauter.

_Bien sûr que j'ai pris une double dose! Ne t'inquiètes pas David! Laisses moi m'entraîner maintenant;ma technique n'est pas encore au point.

_Quand vas-tu arrêter de jouer avec la chance? Plus tu améliores ta nouvelle technique et plus tu as de chance de mourir!

_T'inquiètes pas! Avec le médicament,que Malta et moi avons fais,je ne risque rien.

_...Fais qu'en même attention à toi ».

David retourna auprès des autres,laissant Iris continuée son entraînement. En rentrant dans la maison,la première personne,qu'il vit,fut Zoro qui faisait des pompes dans le salon avec tous les Melynx sur son dos.

« Zoro?

_Ouais?

_Tu sais où est Luffy?

_Il est à l'écurie avec Usopp,Chopper et l'oiseau. Si tu cherches les autres,ils sont dans la salle d'entraînement de la maison.

_Ok,merci! Bon entraînement! ».

Le chasseur se dirigea vers l'écurie pour retrouver le chapeau de paille. Il les trouva au fond de l'écurie en train de laver Leila;il pria Luffy de le suivre. Une fois qu'ils furent seul,David lui demanda:

« Tu peux me faire une faveur?

_Laquelle?

_Lorsqu'Iris sera avec toi et les autres sur la mer bleue,je voudrais que tu gardes un œil sur elle. Iris utilise des techniques qui mettent en danger sa vie. En ce moment,elle met au point une technique beaucoup plus dangereuse que les précédentes;si elle ne prenait pas un médicament spécial,elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. Donc,promets moi que tu ne la laisseras pas utiliser cette technique.

_Je te le promets mais comment elle s'appelle cette technique?

_Iris m'a dis qu'elle l'avait appelée Gear Death*. Tu la reconnaîtra lorsqu'Iris sera sur le point de l'utiliser mais tu l'empêches à tout prix.

_Compte sur moi! ».

Ils attendirent Usopp et Chopper avant de revenir à la maison. Le petit groupe fut surpris de voir Xavier dans la maison,avec quatre grandes caisses devant lui. Lorsque Xavier les vit,il leur demanda d'approcher et donna une caisse à Usopp et une autre à Chopper. Les deux amis regardèrent attentivement les caisses pendant que le reste des mugiwaras arrivaient dans le salon. Le forgeron donna à Nami et Sanji les deux dernières caisses. Il leur autorisa de les ouvrir,au même moment où les Melynx rejoignaient leurs maîtres.

OoOoOoO

En voyant ce que contenait sa caisse,Usopp cria de joie en sortant un arc rouge et blanc,un grand anneau en os était placé au milieu de l'arc;il y avait une poignée,sur l'anneau,également en os. On pouvait voir des griffes disposées autour de l'anneau. Une fine corde de métal était tendue entre les deux extrémités de l'arc. Le carquois était également rouge et blanc avec des petites tâches jaunes. Star sortit,de la caisse,un arc et un carquois de la même couleur et la même forme que celle de son humain mais les siens étaient plus petits que ceux d'Usopp.

Usopp sortit ensuite une armure rouge,bleue,jaune et blanche;il y avait une coiffe d'indien en plumes rouges et bleues ciel,une bande de tissu bleue ciel,un bout de bec orange accroché,au tissue,juste au-dessus des yeux. Un masque orange était assortis à l'armure,Usopp aperçut à l'intérieur un petit système permettant de respirer sous l'eau. Le buste avait,en son centre,un grand tissu bleu sur lequel était cousus des écailles vertes;il y avait également un grand col en plumes rouges et bleues ciel. Le reste du buste était en plaque de métal,bien que le buste soit en métal,Usopp arrivait à le soulever sans faire d'effort. Les bras de l'armure avait la même couleur que la coiffe,les protèges coudes étaient également en métal;il y avait aussi des gants blancs. La tassette rouge et blanche possédait,elle aussi,un grand tissu avec des écailles vertes;une ceinture en cuir noir,qui devait entourer la taille,retenait le tissu,les plaques écailles ainsi que deux ceintures allant de part et d'autre de la tassette. Pour les jambes,les plaques de métal étaient recouvertes d'écailles rouges,blanches et bleues et deux bandes bleues partant du haut des jambes,laissant apparaître les plaques à l'intérieur des cuisses et se terminaient au niveau des fesses. A droite de la jambe droite et à gauche de la jambe gauche se trouvait des plumes bleues ciel. Des bottes rouges foncées étaient assorties à l'armure.

Le tireur d'élite vit une selle multicolore ainsi qu'une bride,une grande couverture beige et une armure dorée destiné à Leila.

Star trouva une petite armure pour lui. La coiffe était rouge et blanche et partait vers l'arrière,les plumes étaient retenues par un bandeau noir et blanc sur lequel il y avait deux grosses plaques rondes de chaque côtés de la coiffe. Les plaques rondes tenaient un petit bec orange,au-dessus des yeux, ainsi que deux grandes plumes bleues ciel et blanches qui pointaient le plafond de la maison. Une ceinture noire et des brettelles noires soutenaient un grand tissu bleu sur lequel il y avait six écailles vertes. Deux sacs en cuir blanc étaient accrochés à la ceinture. Les brettelles étaient cachées par un bandana rouge avec des motifs verts. Star suivit son maître dans la chambre de ce dernier pour mettre leurs armures.

OoOoOoO

Nami,elle,découvrit sa nouvelle lance. Cette dernière était principalement en os;au niveau du manche,quelques plaques de métal,recouvertes de quelques écailles violettes,étaient comme soudées à l'os de la lance. Le bouclier était,lui aussi,en os et était recouvert de pierres jaunes,rouges et blanches;les pierres formaient une tête de mort avec un chapeau de paille. Il y avait également dans la caisse,une petite épée en acier,la protection,qui séparait la lame du manche,était des collerettes rose,violettes et blanches cousues les unes sur les autres. Le manche semblait être en bois poli et se finissait par une petite boule blanche,la petite boule était faite à partir de fourrure.

Manda sortit une petite casquette militaire rose,blanche et violette,un pompon blanc se situait au-dessus de la casquette. Le devant de la casquette était un ventaille en métal retenu par une lanière en cuir blanc. Un vêtement,fait qu'en collerettes de Jaggis,recouvrait le haut de son corps,deux collerettes servaient de col,il était si long qu'il pouvait recouvrir le haut des bras de Manda. Le col cachait une ceinture blanche qui retenait un sac noir sur lequel était dessiné des coussinets blancs.

Nami avait la même casquette que Manda mais avait en plus une pierre violette au milieu du ventaille. Le masque ressemblait au visage d'un Jaggi mais n'était en aucun cas effrayant. Le buste était principalement fais de plaques de métal recouvertes de grandes collerettes. Une ceinture marron tenait l'une des collerettes au niveau du ventre tandis qu'une seconde barrait le torse et le dos. Les bras étaient un tissu marron clair recouvert de plaques sur l'épaule,des protèges coudes en métal et en os. Les avant-bras étaient deux collerettes attachées aux bras par des lanières tressées;les gants étaient en cuir marron clair,des petites plaques métalliques étaient incrustées au bout des doigts et de la paume. La tassette était formée par deux grandes ceintures noires,qui s'entrelaçaient. Les ceintures étaient reliées à de très grandes collerettes,les plus longues devaient dépasser les genoux. Comme sur l'armure d'Usopp,deux ceintures allaient de part et d'autre de la taille. D'autres collerettes partaient du haut de la taille pour finir leurs course au-dessus des genoux,il y avait deux protections pour les genoux. Nami sortit une paire de bottes noires,arrivant aux genoux.

Elle vit que Manda avait un peu de mal à enfiler ses vêtements et était sur le point de pleurer. La navigatrice décida de l'aider pour le voir sourire.

OoOoOoO

Chopper mit sur sa tête un bonnet ressemblant à une tête de lapin;il y avait deux grandes oreilles blanches tombantes,des pompons avaient été placé au bout. Il y avait deux bouts de fourrure,qui encadraient la tête,protégeant ainsi les oreilles du médecin. Un ruban bleu et blanc entourait le haut de la tête,on pouvait voir des triangles rouges autour du ruban. Le masque représentait le visage d'un lapin et reposait sur la poitrine du petit renne. Il y avait une mini-cape,arrivant jusqu'aux coudes,blanche avec un ruban bleu sur lequel était cousu le symbole des médecins;la cape se fermait grâce à des pompons. Le vêtement cachait en partie une veste en fourrure blanche,des triangles rouges et des pompons y étaient présents. Une ceinture rouge pouvait être placer autour de la taille,trois sacs noirs y étaient accrochés. Le pantalon était,jusqu'au niveau des genoux,en tissu violet et se terminait en fourrure avec des symboles rouges et des rubans bleus.

Nougat eut les même vêtements que son maître mais avec une dague en plus. La lame était grise mais jaune au milieu,la garde était en fourrure tandis que le manche était en bois.

OoOoOoO

Sanji posa,à ses pieds,son nouveau fusarbalète. La crosse était recouverte d'une petite couverture épaisse en Ludroth Royal,la couverture était retenue par trois bandanas bleus. La moitié du cadre était recouvert par des écailles vertes;sur le dessus,on pouvait voir un aileron en bois dans lequel Sanji pourra faire entrer les munitions. Il y avait aussi deux bois verticale,l'un en-dessous et l'autre au-dessus,recouvert de deux petites couverture en Ludroth. Les deux bois retenait chacun une corde reliée au cadre du fusarbalète. Le baril était entièrement recouvert de Ludroth et avait autour de lui des anneaux métalliques;un viseur était placé sur le baril et deux pieds en-dessous (comme ceux d'un fusil sniper).

Deux petites épées jaunes avec des tâches marrons était là pour Soleil. Soleil eut un manteau jaune et blanc,la capuche pouvait ressembler à une crinière une fois sur la tête. Le manteau était assez épais pour tenir chaud. Il était doux sur une grande partie mais devenait duveteux au niveau des bords du manteau.

Les vêtements de Sanji étaient tous orange et blanc. Le heaume était fais de piques lisses partant sur le côté gauche,deux écailles ovales servaient à protéger les oreilles et des lunettes de visées,faisant la moitié du visage,étaient placées entre les deux écailles et les piques. Un petit masque recouvrant la moitié du visage était placé dans un recoin de la caisse. Il y avait un pull à col roulé,qui devait être d'une part en laine et de l'autre en cuir,de couleur noir. Le col du pull devait être mis sur le visage vu sa longueur et sa texture. Sanji sortit de la caisse un manteau orange avec quelques tâches marrons,le manteau avait un grand col blanc sur lequel il y avait des six petites plaques argentées. Les extrémités et l'intérieur du manteau étaient duveteux et blancs. Le manteau se fermait avec des petites ficelles et des petites griffes. Une ceinture marron pouvait,elle aussi,fermer le manteau;des sacoches plus ou moins gros étaient accrochés à la ceinture. Le cuisinier devina qu'ils servaient à ranger les munitions. Sanji vit deux gants en cuir qui dépassaient de l'un des sacoches. Le pantalon était assez long pour toucher le sol et des bottes marron claires étaient assorties à la tenue.

OoOoOoO

En rentrant chez elle,Iris fut surprise de voir ses amis aussi joyeux. Elle le fut encore plus lorsqu'Usopp entra dans le salon,habillé de ses nouveaux vêtements,et qu'il fit une danse indienne autour de la table. Sanji la serra très fort dans ses bras en lui disant mille merci,il partit ensuite essayer son manteau. Xavier vint à la rencontre d'Iris pour lui parler.

« Désolé ma grande mais j'ai pas encore fini ce que tu m'avais demandé.

_C'est pas grave Xavier. Prends tous ton temps.

_Ok! Au faite Sanji! Il me reste des composants de Ludroth Royal,tu veux pas quelque chose en plus?

_Je voudrai une selle,une bride et l'équipement nécessaire pour monter et élever un Plesioth.

_La vache! Tu prends pas une petite bête toi,plaisanta le forgeron. Je vous laisse les jeunes,j'ai du travail à faire! A la prochaine,leur dit-il en partant chez lui.

_Iris! Iris! Regarde!s'exclama Chopper en prenant sa forme mi-humaine mi-homme. Mes vêtements deviennent aussi grand que moi!

_Xavier a dû mettre la matière spéciale dans les matériaux qu'il a utilisé pour faire tes vêtements.

_Xavier a dis que ton armure aussi était faite avec cette matière,c'est vrai?demanda le médecin.

_Exact! Il l'a mis pour que mon armure s'allonge comme mes membres. Tu auras la même chose dans ton armure Luffy!

_J'ai trop hâte!s'écria le chapeau de paille.

_J'ai une idée!déclara Iris. Sanji! Demain,on va t'aider à capturer ton Plesioth. Luffy! On va t'aider à avoir ton premier monstre. Tu veux lequel?

_LeRathalos*!s'écria de nouveau Luffy,sa réponse choqua David.

_Bien! Usopp! Tu viendras avec Leila,tu lui mettras d'abord son armure et ensuite l'équipement pour la monter. Malta! Daikon! Star! Soleil! Vous viendrez avec nous. David! Tu prendras Geptsi et Fatal.

_D'accord patronne!dirent-ils en cœur.

_Maintenant,on prépare le matériel ».

Durant toute l'après-midi,ils préparèrent le matériel dont ils auraient besoin pour la chasse. Iris promit à Luffy qu'ils iraient voir les Lagiacrus durant la chasse. La chasseuse vit,plus ou moins,Nami et Usopp discutés et s'embrassés timidement,elle vit également Franky jeté quelques coups d'œil en direction de Robin.

L'heure de se coucher arriva très rapidement. Luffy entra,naturellement,dans la chambre d'Iris et commença à se mettre en pyjama. Il regarda l'armure d'Iris qui était dans un coin de la chambre.

L'armure était bleue,rouge et grise. Le casque pouvait parfaitement protéger toute la tête de la chasseuse. Il y avait quelques pointes rouges sur le casque et il y avait comme une queue de cheval en écailles bleues. Un masque bleue,formant le visage d'une créature pouvant être un Lagiacrus,reposait sur une commode. Le cou était protégé par des plaques de métal,ces dernières avaient des écailles rouges autour d'elles. La poitrine était protégée en partie par du métal et de grosses écailles bleues,des pointes rouges étaient incrustées dans le métal et les écailles. Il y avait deux grandes plaques avec de longues griffes rouges sur les épaules de l'armure. Il pouvait voir du métal recouvrir les bras jusqu'aux avant-bras puis le métal était caché par des plaques de Lagiacrus et des pointes à la fin des manches de l'armure. Des gants noires reposaient,eux aussi,sur la commode. La tassette était faite de grandes et solides plaques bleues et de plaques rouges juste en-dessous des bleues. Le jambes étaient entièrement recouvertes d'écailles et de pointes;les pointes apparaissaient sur les bottes,elles étaient alignées tout autour des jambes. Le bout des bottes pouvait être comparé à des pattes puisqu'il y avait trois griffes au bout du pied.

Luffy arrêta sa contemplation quand Iris entra dans la chambre. Ils se couchèrent et prirent la même position que l'autre fois. Le calme entoura la maison ainsi que le reste du village.

OoOoOoO

*Rathalos= monster hunter 3 wikia (grand dragon rouge,types feu et poison;ennemi juré du Lagiacrus)

_Voilà,encore désolé si les descriptions étaient barbantes. On se retrouve avec le prochain chapitre._


	19. Troisèmes chasses

_Bonjour tous le monde. Je m'excuse d'avoir oublier quelques petites choses dans le chapitre précédents,en effet,j'ai oubliée de décrire la dernière technique d'Iris ainsi que le médicament qu'elle prends (je vous rassure elle n'a aucune maladie,ce médicament sert pour autre chose). Donc je vous les décris maintenant._

_Gear Death:_**Ultime technique d'Iris,le Gear Death s'active de la même façon que le Gear Second et le Gear Third mais le temps d'activation augmente,il est de 20 secondes. En utilisant cette technique,Iris peut absolument tout détruire,sa puissance est deux fois plus grande qu'avec son Gear Third. Elle est également beaucoup plus dangereuse pour la santé d'Iris. En utilisant le Gear Third,Iris a 50% de chance de vivre ou mourir,tandis qu'avec le Gear Death elle a 25% de chance de vivre et 75% de chance de mourir (autant dire que c'est une technique a utilisé très rarement). La peau devient bleue avec des arabesques dorés. L'iris (je parle de l'œil) devient dorés tandis que le blanc des yeux devient bleu ciel. Iris possède une grande force pendant l'utilisation du Gear Death mais finit par avoir une grande fatigue au bout d'un moment,cette fatigue annonce que le Gear Death est presque fini.**

_Le médicament spécial:_**Ce médicament augmente les chances de survis de 25% ainsi si Iris prend 2 dose de ce médicament elle ne risque rien en utilisant le Gear Third et a 75% de chance de survivre au Gear Death.**

_Voilà,j'espère que ça vous aide un peu à comprendre leur utilisation. Je m'excuse aussi d'avoir mis plus de temps à poster ce chapitre (j'ai eu un peu la flemme ^^'). Allez,j'arrête de parler et vous laisse lire la suite. Bonne lecture et bonne journée._

OoOoOoO

**Troisièmes chasses**

Iris se réveilla suite à un grand « boom ». Elle inspecta la pièce et vit Luffy étaler sur le sol. Elle remarqua que sa main droite tenait l'un de ses gants;Iris s'approcha de lui tout en lui disant:

« Luffy,je croyais t'avoir dis de pas toucher mon armure et les gants sont inclus dans l'armure.

_Je savais pas qu'il y avait du granite marin dessus. Je suis désolé de pas t'avoir obéis et de t'avoir réveillé,s'excusa le pirate en se levant tandis qu'Iris reposait le gant sur la commode.

_C'est pas grave.

_Comment tu fais pour les mettre s'ils sont recouverts de granite marin?

_Je mets d'abord des gants plus fin et qui ne sont pas recouverts de granite marin,lui répondit la chasseuse en ouvrant la commode pour sortir une paire de gants blancs. Je te donnerai une paire lorsque tu auras ton armure.

_Pourquoi?

_Connaissant Xavier,il va recouvrir ton armure de granite marin. Comme ça,tu ne risqueras rien lorsque tu te battras contre des personnes de type logia.

_Cool!

_Allez,viens! Faut qu'on mange avant d'y aller ».

Ils rejoignirent Sanji,Usopp et les chats dans le salon. Ils prirent un rapide petit-déjeuner avant d'aller se préparer et prendre leurs matériels. Comme d'habitude,Iris alla à l'écurie pour préparer Jack;elle était accompagnée d'Usopp qui venait pour préparer Leila. Lorsque les amis entrèrent dans l'écurie,ils virent David,qui avait déjà équipé l'un de ses Dosufurogis,équipé le dernier. Il fut décidé que Fatal et Geptsi avanceraient une charrette tandis que Jack en avancerait une autre.

Ils se postèrent devant l'entrée du village et furent rejoins par le reste du groupe. Luffy,Sanji et Usopp virent pour la première fois l'armure de Malta,ils furent surpris de voir une grande ressemblance entre l'armure d'Iris et celle de Malta,même leurs armes étaient pareilles.

La longue épée,en Agnaktor,était dans son fourreau. Ce dernier était fait à partir d'écailles de la même couleur que la lave,le haut du fourreau ressemblait à une nageoire de lave. La nageoire protégeait les deux parties du manche de l'épée ainsi que la moitié de la garde. La garde formait un S et était faite de grosses écailles,une partie était sous la première partie du manche tandis que l'autre moitié était juste après la deuxième partie du manche. La garde était,sûrement,relié directement à la lame de feu comme sur celle d'Iris. Le reste du fourreau était fais de plaques solides et se finissait en pointe sombre.

L'armure,quant à elle,était en Lagiacrus. Elle recouvrait le corps de Malta du bout des oreilles jusqu'aux pattes;les trois amis ne voyait aucune partie de fourrure dépasser de l'armure. Ils y avaient quelques différences entre celle d'Iris et celle de Malta. Le casque de Malta avait de part et d'autre des cornes grises,elles étaient disposées de façon à faire une collerette. Les bottes et les gants ressemblaient à de véritable pattes de dragon. La queue de Malta était entourée d'écailles blanches,en-dessous, et bleues,au-dessus. Des pointes grises étaient placées au-dessus et en-dessous de ces écailles.

Selon Luffy,Sanji et Usopp,Malta avait une très belle armure. Ils sursautèrent lorsque Malta prit la taille d'une panthère,son armure prit la forme de son corps et son épée devint plus grande. Après avoir repris leurs esprits,le groupe partit en direction d'une grande plage rocheuse.

OoOoOoO

Durant le voyage,ils longèrent la côte et c'est là qu'ils virent les deux Lagiacrus. Les trois jeunes pirates furent émerveillés de les voir;une seule et même pensé traversa leur esprit,celle où Iris avait un jour combattu contre l'une de ces magnifiques créatures. Pour Iris,voir les deux Lagiacrus lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs.

Les deux créatures tournèrent leur tête vers eux,les observants. Ils allaient se diriger vers eux mais s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent la personne qui était en tête du groupe. L'une des deux créatures poussa un cri d'appel en direction du groupe,la seconde créature fit la même chose quelques secondes après. Jack les salua d'un cri tandis qu'Iris leur fit un signe de la main.

Sanji se tourna vers David et lui demanda:

« Pourquoi ils font ça?

_Eh bien,ils ont reconnus Iris et donc ils lui disent « Bonjour ».

_Je croyais que les Lagiacrus étaient des créatures sauvages et extrêmement dangereuse.

_Oh mais ils le sont! C'est juste qu'Iris leur a sauvée les fesses plus d'une fois,elle est donc un peu comme un membre de leur famille. Mais si elle n'était pas avec nous,je peux te garantir qu'ils nous auraient foncé dessus.

_Iris! Tu nous avais bien cachée que tu faisais parti de la famille de ces deux Lagiacrus.

_Vous ne m'avez jamais posé de questions sur eux,lui dit-elle en souriant.

_...C'est vrai! »avoua le cuistot.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en parlant des Lagiacrus et en se disant plusieurs blagues.

OoOoOoO

Le groupe arriva enfin sur la plage rocheuse. La roche entourait de part et d'autre le sable blanc. Il y avait quelques gros rochers qui ressortaient de l'eau rouge. La zone était assez grande pour pouvoir se battre contre trois grandes créatures,quelles soient volantes,marines ou terrestres. La plage était reliée à la forêt,David cacha les deux charrettes dans cette dernière.

Sous les ordres d'Iris,les Melynx placèrent un piège paralysant au milieu de la plage,Luffy et Sanji se cachèrent les arbres,Usopp et Leila se placèrent sur des rochers,David grimpa tout en haut d'un arbre pour faire le guet. Iris et Malta s'approchèrent de l'eau,mirent leur masque puis vérifièrent qu'aucune peau n'était visible avant de plonger.

Les minutes passèrent les unes après les autres. Sanji décida d'aller chercher Iris au bout de quinze minutes mais il s'arrêta lorsque son amie sortit de l'eau avec son petit compagnon. Ils coururent dans sa direction,Iris lui dit une fois près de lui.

« Un jeune Plesioth,faisant 2 mètres de haut et environ 17 mètres de long,arrive droit vers nous ».

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que le Plesioth sortit de l'eau en atterrissant sur le ventre. Pendant que la créature marine se relevait,Sanji l'observa attentivement. Le Plesioth était un parfait mélange entre un poisson tropical et un dragon. La tête en est la preuve,elle ressemble beaucoup à celle d'un dragon mais possède une crête et une collerette,les membranes de la collerette et de la crête semblaient très fines,elles étaient blanches mais sous les rayons de soleil on pouvait voir des reflets multicolores. La collerette cachait les branchies du Plesioth. Ses yeux était ceux d'un poisson,ils étaient aussi jaune que le soleil. Le Plesioth avait un long cou.

La partie supérieure de son corps était noire,les cotés étaient oranges et la partie inférieure était blanche. De grandes ailes robustes étaient là où devrait être les pattes-avants d'un dragon,leur membrane était presque comme celles de la crête et de la collerette. Les membranes étaient reliées au corps. Il y avait une crête entre les ailes et une seconde au début de la queue,elles pouvaient être comparer à des ailerons. Les pattes-arrières étaient tout en muscle,les longues griffes multicolores étaient liées les unes aux autres grâce à de fines membranes. Pour Sanji,les ailes et les pattes servaient à nager à une très grande vitesse.

La queue pouvait être celle d'un requin,si on mettait de coter les membranes colorées,il y avait une autre crête à la fin de la queue,en-dessous de celle-ci.

Le Plesioth se jeta sur eux une fois debout. Sanji et Iris décidèrent de se battre avec leurs membres et non leurs armes. Iris s'attaquait aux pattes tandis que Sanji s'occupait de la tête,le Plesioth répliquait,principalement,par des coups de queue.

A un moment,la créature marine plaqua violemment Sanji au sol puis avança en rampant. Il se releva un peu plus loin et ré-attaqua le cuisinier,qui commençait à se relever;il lança un puissant jet d'eau vers l'homme. Sanji se coucha au sol pour l'esquiver mais le jet d'eau continua sa course pour frapper Iris de plein fouet. La chasseuse percuta les rochers de la plage.

Fou de rage,Luffy se précipita vers la créature pour lui asséner de multiples coups dans la tête. Sanji se joint à lui en frappant les pattes. Après un énième coup,le Plesioth tomba;il commençait à se lever lorsqu'un bras sortit de nul part pour l'attraper autour du coup. Le bras le tira jusqu'à ce qu'il soit paralyser par le piège. Sanji et Luffy virent que le bras appartenait à leur amie,Sanji eut un frisson de peur en voyant les yeux d'Iris,si les yeux pouvaient tuer en ce moment même le Plesioth serait grillé sur place.

Retrouvant ses esprits,le cuistot se précipita vers le dragon-poisson pour lui administré une grande dose de tranquillisant.

Sanji,David et les chats transportèrent la créature,après qu'elle se soit endormie,vers la charrette du chasseur à la grande épée. Mais une fois qu'ils soient dans la forêt,Leila se mit en alerte;elle regarda dans tous les sens. Iris,voyant la panique du Quoreco,regarda les environs. Soudain,elle entendit un sifflement dans les airs;elle observa le ciel. Ses yeux reflétèrent une grande panique à la vue d'une dragonne verte qui plongeait droit sur Luffy. Elle courra vers son compagnon tout en criant:

« Luffy! Couches toi,vite! ».

Elle réussit à plaquer Luffy au sol,la dragonne passa à quelques centimètres d'eux. Le reptile se retourna vers les deux amis puis elle chargea. Iris se releva en quatrième vitesse et s'interposa entre la dragonne et Luffy;elle pointa son épée vers le reptile géant qui se stoppa à 2 mètres de la chasseuse. La colère d'Iris traversa la lame de son épée,la lame commença à s'enflammer à quelques endroits. La dragonna planta ses yeux dans ceux de la gardienne,elle fut un peu déstabilisée en voyant un regard emplit de haine.

« Je suis pas de bon humeur. Si tu veux pas te retrouver avec une aile ou une patte en moins,tu as intérêt de partir vite fait bien fait »la menaça la chasseuse bleue.

La dragonne recula prudemment avant de s'envoler. Le reste du groupe arriva en trombe sur la plage,ils virent le reptile géant partir au loin. Leila et Usopp vinrent à leur rencontre,le tireur leur raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer. David attendit que Luffy et Iris soient à leur coter pour vérifier s'ils n'avaient rien.

Une fois rassuré,ils partirent chercher une grande zone dégage pour le combat du chapeau de paille. La gardienne de Cractos resta près de Luffy pour le protéger mais surtout pour se prouver qu'il était bien là avec elle et non dans le ventre de la dragonne.

OoOoOoO

Le groupe trouva une plaine,la forêt et un morceau de montagne encerclaient la plaine.

David mena Usopp et Sanji près de la montagne,ils se cachèrent derrière des arbres. Le groupe de chats,mené par Malta,alla de l'autre coter de la plaine pour préparer divers choses. Iris et Luffy restèrent ensemble tandis que Leila,sous la demande de la chasseuse,se plaça au centre de la plaine. La voix d'Iris résonna dans la plaine:

« Leila! Montres nous tes talents de chants! Appels un Rathalos! ».

La Quoreco prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de hurler à plein poumon. La voix de Leila devint grave et effrayante. Leila alla rejoindre son cavalier dans la forêt après avoir pousser son cri.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre des heures puisque le reptile tant convoiter arriva rapidement. Un grand dragon rouge atterrit là où était Leila. Les parties inférieurs avaient des écailles blanches tandis que celles supérieures étaient rouges. En partant du museau,le bout des écailles devenait des sortes de pointes noires,les pointes noires n'étaient que sur le dos,le haut du cou,le haut de la queue et la tête. Les yeux du Rathalos pouvaient être comparer à deux rubis. Comme chez le Plesioth,le dragon avait deux grandes ailes sur lesquelles on pouvait voir des pointes noires. Les pattes robustes étaient dotées de griffes tranchantes et ayant des reflets violets. Le bout de la queue ressemblait à une masse épineuse,elle se terminait par une longue pointe rouge.

Le Rathalos hurla,brisant le silence présent dans plaine,en apercevant les deux compagnons puis chargea. Luffy et Iris activèrent leur Gear Second avant d'esquiver le dragon. Le Rathalos se retrouva entre les deux humains,ces derniers s'élancèrent vers lui pour lui asséner de multiples attaques mais furent obligés de sauter en arrière car le dragon tourna sur lui-même faisant ainsi de sa queue une barrière épineuse. Le reptile se concentra sur Luffy,il cracha 3 boules de feu sur l'homme en caoutchouc. Luffy les esquiva facilement mais les boules de feu continuèrent leur chemin en direction du groupe de David;ce dernier utilisa sa grande épée comme bouclier pour protéger les autres.

Pendant ce temps,Iris se servit des arbres pour pouvoir se projeter vers le Rathalos. La voyant arrivée sur lui,le dragon s'envola pour ensuite plané autour de la plaine. La chasseuse atterrit près des chats,qui avaient visiblement préparer un grande lance-pierre avec 2 arbres et plusieurs lianes. Ils semblaient attendre le bon moment pour lancer les pierres. Malta prit sa forme mi-humaine mi-animal et aida Iris à se relever;les deux amis se regardèrent et eurent une idée commune pour bloquer le souffle de feu du Rathalos.

Après avoir planer un bon moment,le dragon rouge piqua du nez vers Luffy. Il fut stoppé par des blocs de pierre qui le firent s'écraser à plusieurs mètres du chapeau de paille,un bloc de pierre réussit à briser sa queue. Il se releva péniblement,sa queue pendent lamentablement derrière lui. Son regard se fixa sur Iris et Malta,les deux amis avaient dégainés leurs longue épée de feu. Ils les placèrent en arrière,dans l'espace qui les séparait,attendant le moment où leur adversaire se préparerait à cracher du feu,ce qui ne tarda pas. Le dragon ouvrit la gueule,des étincelles de feu commençait déjà à jaillir de cette dernière. Dans un parfait accord,Iris et Malta bougèrent leurs lames et lorsque la pointe des deux lames se touchèrent,les deux chasseurs crièrent:

« Le Phénix de Déménolia! ».

Une lame de feu traversa les airs,la lame de feu se transforma en phénix. Le Rathalos cracha une boule de feu au même moment où le phénix était à quelques centimètres de son visage. La boule de feu et le phénix explosèrent dans la gueule du dragon,une grande quantité de sang s'écoula de la gueule du dragon. Furieux,le reptile géant chargea sur eux;Iris esquiva l'attaque puis alla rejoindre Luffy tandis que Malta encastra la tête du dragon rouge dans le sol avant d'aller se cacher dans la forêt.

Le Rathalos se releva une nouvelle fois péniblement et chercha ses deux assaillants,il repéra l'un d'entre eux à coter de l'homme au chapeau de paille. Le dragon vola à ras-du-sol pour charger vers les deux chasseurs. Ces derniers échangèrent un regard avant d'allonger leur bras et crièrent d'une seule voix,une fois que le dragon soit assez proche d'eux:

« Duo Jet Pistol! ».

Les deux coups frappèrent les articulations humérus des ailes (le tout premier os de l'aile),les deux os se brisèrent sous la puissance des coups. Il s'écrasa derrière ses adversaires. Dans un effort surhumain,il se leva et chargea encore sur eux. Iris et Luffy se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre puis enroulèrent leur bras,tout en les allongeant,et crièrent:

« Duo Jet Carabine! ».

Le Rathalos prit de plein fouet l'attaque dans la tête,la force du coup se répandit dans tout son corps,brisant tous les os sur son passage. Le reste du groupe vint vers eux lorsque le corps sans vie tomba au sol. David,Sanji et Usopp mirent le dragon dans la deuxième charrette tandis que les chats montèrent sur Leila et Luffy et Iris s'assirent,avec joie,sur la charrette que faisait avancer Jack. C'est avec une grande joie qu'ils prirent le chemin du retour.

OoOoOoO

Ils arrivèrent au village en début de soirée. David leur souhaita une bon fin de journée et une bonne nuit avant d'aller vers l'arène pour y installer le Plesioth de Sanji. Usopp alla déséquiper Leila à l'écurie avant de rejoindre Sanji et leurs compagnons à fourrure dans leur maison (on peut dire que la maison d'Iris est la leur aussi,non?). Iris mettait le Rathalos derrière la maison de Xavier avant d'aller à l'écurie,pendant ce temps,Luffy alla parler au forgeron accompagné de Daikon.

« Salut petiot! Alors,comment était cette chasse?

_Super! On a attrapé le dragon-poisson de Sanji,Iris m'a sauvé d'un dragon vert et elle m'a aidé à avoir mon Rathalos! Et on a vu les Lagiacrus!

_Eh bien,vous avez eu une sacrée journée! Un peu de repos serait le bienvenu. Sinon,qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

_Une armure du même style qu'Iris mais pas d'arme.

_Okay. Pour ton petit compagnon,je lui fabrique quoi?

_Même armure avec une épée aussi grande que lui.

_C'est noté! Vous venez pour les mesures ».

Une fois les mesures prisent,Luffy et Daikon rentrèrent à la maison. Ils furent accueilli par la douce odeur de la cuisine de Sanji. Tous le monde mangea dans la joie et la bon humeur,Usopp raconta ce qu'il leur était arrivé durant la journée.

Ils allèrent se coucher une fois le repas terminé. Durant la nuit,un violent orage éclata,la température chuta. Cette nuit,les mugiwaras eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil.

OoOoOoO

_Et encore un long chapitre comme on les aime ^^. Je vous retrouve avec la suite. Bye._


	20. Les chants de Déménolia

_Coucou tous le monde. Je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il y a dedans. Bonne lecture._

OoOoOoO

**Les chants de Déménolia**

L'orage continuait de faire rage à l'extérieur mais cela n'empêchait pas les villageois de s'occupés.

Dans une certaine maison,l'atmosphère était à la joie et la bon humeur. Zoro s'entraînait,comme à son habitude,dans le salon,Sanji était dans la cuisine,Chopper concoctait de nouveaux remèdes,Franky discutait avec Brook,Nami et Robin lisaient divers livres,Luffy,Iris et Usopp jouaient avec Merry et Amèse,les félins restaient près des instruments de musique.

A un moment,Merry poussa un long hurlement qui fit rire Luffy et Usopp,ce dernier faisait la même chose pour que Merry continue de pousser de long hurlement. Amèse entra dans leur petit jeu,elle hurla à la lune,le louveteau fit la même chose que sa mère adoptive. Après un énième hurlement de Merry et d'Amèse,Brook demanda à Iris:

« Iris? Mamie Pina m'a dit que je pourrai apprendre les chansons du village mais personne ne me les a encore apprise. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me les apprendre,s'il-te-plait? Je suis très curieux d'entendre les chansons de Déménolia.

_Je veux bien. Le meilleur moyen d'apprendre c'est sur le terrain. Vas avec les Melynx et dire leur de prendre les instruments. Malta?

_Oui,Iris?

_Tu veux bien aller chercher le cahier de musique?

_On va chanter?lui demanda Malta avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

_Oui,on va chanter.

_Youpi! ».

Malta mit quelques secondes à apporter le cahier,il le donna aux Melynx et à Brook pour qu'ils regardent les notes. Luffy et Usopp s'assirent à coter d'Iris tandis que Malta s'installait contre elle. Les autres occupants de la pièce arrêtèrent ce qu'ils faisaient pour écouter ce qu'il allait ce passer. Brook annonça,à haute voix:

« Allez,les petits gars! On y va...3...2...1 ».

Une entraînante raisonna dans la maison,les mugiwaras pouvaient percevoir la joie et l'amusement dans la musique. Dans un même accord,la voix d'Iris et Malta raisonna à son tour dans la maison:

« **Hey hey papa,donne moi de la viande de dragon.**

**Hey hey maman,hey hey maman!**

**Je n'oublierai jamais ma première chasse,**

**Ainsi que ton magnifique sourire.**

_**Dessinons une flaque,c'est Déménolia!**_

_**Dessinons un anneau,c'est Grand Line!**_

_**Dessinons une sphère,c'est le monde!**_

**Je suis une(un) chasseuse(chasseur) et je n'ai peur de rien.**

**Je suis la fierté de mon village.**

**Je protège mes amis,mon village et notre liberté!**

**Eh oui,c'est ma vie de chasseuse(chasseur)!**

_**Dessinons une flaque,c'est Déménolia!**_

_**Dessinons un anneau,c'est Grand Line!**_

_**Dessinons une sphère,c'est le monde!**_

**On mange du dragon toute la journée,**

**On fait la fête toute la nuit,**

**On part à la chasse le lendemain!**

**Viens chez nous,on va s'amuser!**

_**Traçons notre propre chemin!**_

_**Traçons notre propre destiné!**_

_**Traçons un nouveau monde!... **_»

Iris et Malta chantaient avec une joie non-dissimulée. Leurs amis les accompagnaient en frappant dans leurs mains. Iris leur apprit les paroles pour qu'à leur tour ils puissent la chanter. C'est dans une immense joie que la chanson raisonna dans la maison,les passants qui entendaient la chanson ne purent s'empêcher de la chanter. De nombreux souvenirs refaisaient surface,des souvenirs de joie et de bonheur. L'orage se calmait au fur et à mesure que les villageois chantaient l'une de célèbre chanson. Les animaux,aux alentours du villages,chantaient eux aussi,devenant plus joyeux.

La matinée se termina dans cette magnifique ambiance et elle dura jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi. Iris partit prévenir mamie Pina,David et Xavier de faire une fête pour le soir même,l'idée fut tous de suite accepter et les habitants furent très vite au courant de préparer la fête. Iris aida ses amis à choisir leurs vêtements pour la fête. En début de soiré,ils étaient tous habillés de vêtements types de l'île. Les mugiwaras furent surpris de voir Iris mettre une grande peau écailles sur elle. La peau était de couleur bleue,Sanji identifia la peau comme étant celle d'un Lagiacrus et en fut sûr en voyant la « capuche » de la peau,c'était une tête de Lagiacrus avec 2 saphirs qui servaient d'yeux. Iris ressemblait à un Lagiacrus avec cette peau sur elle.

Lorsqu'Iris les mena sur la grande place,ils furent surpris de voir tous les villageois autour d'un grand feu de camp. Ils prirent place sur les bancs mis autour du feu. Tous le monde mangea dans la bon humeur,cette dernière était accompagnée d'une musique douce. Ils parlèrent pendant un quart d'heure après le repas;mamie Pina tapa cinq fois le sol pour avoir le silence. Elle tapa,de nouveau,le sol de deux coups. Les chasseurs et chasseuses du village se levèrent et se placèrent près du feu.

Les pirates virent différentes peaux sur les autres chasseurs. Certains avaient des peaux vertes,d'autres des peaux blanches... Ils virent David avec une peau écailleuse de couleur sable avec une tête de dragon à corne sur la tête.

Mamie Pina tapa une dernière fois le sol avant qu'une musique entraînante s'élève dans la nuit;les chasseurs dansèrent,en silence,autour du grand feu. Au bout de cinq minutes,on entendit pour la première fois les chasseurs,leur voix étaient joyeuses:

« _**Dans ma main droite,mon épée.**_

_**Dans ma main gauche,mon village.**_

**Criez,rugissez,hurlez,c'est la parade des dragons!**

**Dansons toute la nuit,qu'elle soit témoins de notre joie!**

**Chantons avec les Grands Rois!**

**Chantons notre liberté,**

**Le vent transporte nos paroles vers le large.**

_**Dans ma main droite,ma famille.**_

_**Dans ma main gauche,mes amis.**_

**Venez avec moi,voir mon monde.**

**Vivez notre vie,notre liberté.**

**Goûtez ce fruit interdit,ce fruit malsain.**

**Amusez-vous avec la nature,**

**Vivez ce que personne n'a vécu!**

**Venez sur l'île de la liberté!**

_**Dans ma main droite,le sang.**_

_**Dans ma main gauche,un crâne.**_

**Ne craignez rien,nous sommes là pour vous protéger.**

**Défendons notre village des dragons,**

**Défendons nos terres,protégeons nos enfants.**

**Devenons les gardiens de notre village,**

**Et protégeons notre liberté!**

_**Dans ma main droite,un fruit démoniaque.**_

_**Dans ma main gauche,une écaille blanche.**_

**On vous emmène sur l'île démoniaque,**

**Île de la peur,de la joie et du mystère.**

**Soyons les meilleurs,devenons plus fort,**

**Que les Grands Rois soient fières de nous.**

**Mangeons les fruits sacrés et devenons des demis-démons.**

**Soyons des êtres uniques et que le monde crie nos noms,**

**Devenons l'élite du monde.**

_**Dans ma main droite,notre drapeau.**_

_**Dans ma main gauche,notre patrie.**_

**Soyons fière de ce que nous sommes,**

**Soyons fière de notre patrie.**

**Hissons notre cher drapeau,**

**Que nos ennemis aient peur du pavillon noire au dragon rouge.**

**Suivons le dragon rouge,**

**Il nous emmène vers la liberté.**

_**Dans ma main droite,l'amour.**_

_**Dans ma main gauche,la nature.**_

**Aimons notre île et notre mer,**

**Aimons les autant qu'elles nous aiment.**

**Aimons la vie,honorons la,**

**Amusons-nous avec elle jusqu'à notre dernier souffle.**

**Aimons-nous jusqu'à la mort.**

**Venez chez nous,venez vivre avec nous,**

**Vivons ensemble à Déménolia,**

**Pour toujours! **»

Les chasseurs s'agenouillèrent devant le feu,la musique devint de plus en plus faible. Une fois la musique finit,les habitants et les mugiwaras les applaudirent. Nami demanda,discrètement,à mamie Pina:

« Qu'elle est le nom de cette chanson?

_Ceci,ma chère Nami,était l'hymne de notre île.

_Votre hymne?

_Iris souhaitait vous montrer et chanter notre hymne,alors...on a fais en sorte que tous les chasseurs du village vous la chantent comme il est écris dans la tradition. Et vu que vous êtes des chasseurs,il était normal qu'on vous la chante.

_Merci ».

Une nouvelle musique se fit entendre. L'équipage au chapeau reconnut la musique qu'ils avaient chantés durant la matinée. Ils se joignirent aux chasseurs et villageois pour chanter la chanson et la danser. Iris apprit à Luffy la danse de cette chanson;à la fin,Luffy réclama un petit bisou pour avoir appris par cœur la danse,c'est avec le rouge aux joues qu'Iris l'embrassa. Le baiser d'abord timide devint plus profond et langoureux,Luffy serra plus fort le corps de sa compagne contre le sien. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur respiration.

« Est-ce que ça veux dire qu'on est ensemble maintenant?demanda Luffy.

_Si je dis « oui »,tu dirais quoi?

_Je dirai que tu es à moi pour toujours.

_Pour toujours?

_Pour toujours.

_...Alors se sera un grand « oui ».

_Dans ce cas,tu es à moi pour toujours et le premier gars qui ose te toucher je le dégomme.

_Possessif par dessus le marché,plaisanta Iris.

_Oui,très possessif!,murmura Luffy contre les lèvres de sa désormais petite-amie.

_Je t'aime Monkey D. Luffy,mon chasseur rouge,souffla la gardienne de Cractos.

_Moi aussi,je t'aime Iris,ma chasseuse bleue ».

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent en une promesse muette. A travers ce baiser,ils se montraient mutuellement tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient pour l'autre.

La fête dura toute la nuit,les animaux de la nuit chantèrent en cœur avec les habitants de Cractos,la mer emporta le chant des créatures marines,les Grands Rois chantèrent sous la lune blanche et noire. Tous les êtres vivants de Déménolia chantèrent ensembles,prouvant au monde entier que même si le temps passe,il y a des choses qui ne changent pas comme l'amour que les villageois portent à leur île,cette amour qu'elle rend malgré sa triste histoire et sa loi. Mais prouvant aussi qu'un amour nouveau peut naître sur cette île démoniaque. Déménolia est l'île des chasseurs,les chasseurs sont ses enfants et ça rien ne pourra le changer;Déménolia est l'une des îles l'est plus sombre du monde mais elle est surtout la seule île a aimé ses habitants. Elle est l'île de la liberté et les habitants feront tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour protéger leur liberté mais surtout pour protéger leur île,leur Mère.

OoOoOoO

_Voilà,j'espère que les 2 chansons vous ont plu. On se retrouve avec la suite._


	21. Le soleil est là

_Coucou les gens,je suis enfin de retour avec la suite. Je suis désolée du grand retard mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration._

_J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

OoOoOoO

**Le soleil est là**

La nuit laissa sa place au jour pour la première fois depuis des mois. Pas un seul nuage n'obstruait le ciel. Le soleil réchauffa l'atmosphère et la terre,les animaux s'allongeaient sur l'herbe noire pour profiter des doux rayons du soleil.

Les quelques habitants,déjà debout,profitaient de la fraîcheur du matin. Mais dès que la température devenait lourde,ils rentrèrent chez eux ou restèrent à l'ombre. Sur Déménolia,le jour était une sorte de trésor mais un trésor dangereux,en effet,les habitants étaient heureux de voir le soleil mais ils le redoutaient aussi. Durant la nuit,la température ne dépassait jamais les 27°C mais lorsque le jour apparaissaient,elle pouvaient atteindre les 40°C et plus si on se trouvait dans la zone désertique de l'île. Rare sont les personnes qui restent dehors durant la journée.

Dans la maison de la gardienne du village,ses occupants essayaient tant bien que mal de se réveiller. Dans l'une des chambres,le nouveau couple s'éveillait doucement,les rayons qui passaient par la fenêtre eurent raison sur leur sommeil. Iris tenta de cacher son visage contre le torse de son petit-ami pour se rendormir mais Luffy,qui lui était bien réveillé,l'en empêcha pour avoir son bisou du matin.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis petit à petit le baiser devint langoureux. Ils furent interrompus par un gargouillement de la part de Luffy. C'est en riant qu'Iris se leva pour se préparer et servir le petit-déjeuner. Iris sortit de la salle de bain habiller d'un débardeur fin blanc avec un fleur bleu,un short jean,des sandales blanches et sa pierre autour du cou. Elle laissa ses cheveux détachés.

En s'apprêtant à entrer dans la cuisine,elle regarda l'une des nombreuses photos sur l'étagère du salon. Elle perdit sa bon humeur en voyant la photo de sa mère et de son père,se rappelant soudain quel jours on était.

« _J'irai vous voir en début d'après-midi. Je vous le promets _»pensa la jeune fille en faisant le petit-déjeuner.

A peine eut-elle mit la table et posé les pancakes,les gaufres,le lait,le miel et les céréales sur la table qu'elle se retrouva dans les bras de Luffy. Ils se séparèrent lorsque les autres entrèrent dans le salon pour le petit-déjeuner. Ils mangèrent dans la bon humeur mais Nami et Robin remarquèrent qu'Iris était moins joyeuse que d'habitude,c'était comme ci elle se forçait à sourire.

Sanji aida Iris à nettoyer la vaisselle. La jeune fille allait demander à ses amis de l'accompagner pour faire du shopping mais elle fut interrompu.

« Salut la compagnie!s'écria une voix grave devant l'entrée de la maison.

_David! Préviens avant...de...TONTON!s'étonna Iris qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. En face d'elle se tenait un homme assez musclé,le teint bronzé,de courts cheveux noirs aux reflets rouges,des yeux dorés et une cicatrice sur la joue gauche;il ne faisait aucun doute pour elle,cet homme était bien son tonton.

_Hey! Ma petite fleur!s'écria de nouveau le dit tonton en faisant un gros câlin à sa nièce.

_Arrête de m'appeler « petite fleur »,je suis plus une gamine.

_Pour moi tu seras toujours ma petite fleur. Alors,tu ne me présentes pas tes amis?

_Si,si! Les amis,je vous présente Eiichi mon tonton. Tonton,je te présente mes amis,Nami,Robin,Franky,Brook,Zoro,Usopp,Sanji,Chopper et Luffy.

_Ravis de faire votre connaissance les jeunes! Maintenant dites moi,lequel d'entre vous a pris le cœur de ma nièce préférée?

_C'est moi!s'exclama Luffy avec joie.

_Bienvenus dans la famille mon grand!

_Merci monsieur.

_Houlà,pas de « monsieur »! Appelez moi juste Eiichi.

_Vous êtes un chasseur Eiichi?demanda Nami.

_Non,je suis le capitaine de la flotte de pêche.

_Et tu es l'époux de Xavier (ah ah,vous vous y attendiez pas^^),ajouta Iris. Bah quoi? Mes amis font partis de la famille,ils ont le droit savoir qui sont exactement les membres de la famille. Tu n'es pas d'accord?

_Si mais j'aurai bien voulu l'annoncer moi-même.

_Te connaissant,tu aurais encore oublier. D'ailleurs si tu es là ça veux dire que tu n'es pas aller prévenir Xavier que tu es de retour.

_MERDE! JE VAIS MA FAIRE TUER SI JE RENTRE PAS TOUT DE SUITE!s'horrifia Eiichi.

_Viens avec Xavier pour le déjeuner.

_D'accord ma petite fleur. A plus tard les jeunes!salua le capitaine en sortant de la maison.

_Bon,ça vous plairais d'avoir de nouveaux vêtements?demanda Iris après un petit silence. Vous allez mourir de chaud si vous restez habiller comme ça.

_OUAIS ».

C'est ainsi que le petit groupe se retrouva dans une boutique de vêtements de toutes tailles et divers textures. Les mugiwaras firent la connaissance de Anna,la gérante de la boutique. En voyant Iris,Anna alla chercher des paréos,des bandanas,des vestes et des chemises.

Le shopping dura toute la matinée. Ils rentrèrent à la maison avec plusieurs gros sacs remplis de vêtements qu'ils s'empressèrent de ranger pour pouvoir manger.

Comme promis,Xavier et Eiichi arrivèrent pour le déjeuner. Eiichi raconta durant le repas les mésaventures que son équipage avait du subir pendant plusieurs années.

Après le repas,Iris partit en direction de la forêt,la mine triste et l'esprit ailleurs. Le changement radical d'Iris inquiéta encore plus la navigatrice,cette dernière demanda à Eiichi s'il savait la raison de l'attitude de son amie.

« On ne vous l'a pas dis?

_Dis quoi?

_Aujourd'hui,c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Cristina,la mère d'Iris,répondit Xavier le regard triste. Chaque année,elle va voir la tombe de ses parents et reste auprès d'eux toute l'après-midi. On vous déconseille de la rejoindre à moins que vous ne vouliez vous faire dévorer par Bunka.

_Qui est Bunka?leur demanda Luffy.

_Bunka est un serpent géant,encore plus grand que ceux contre lesquels vous avez dû vous battre à l'arène. Bunka est l'un des 5 Grands Rois et pour être plus précis,Bunka est le Grand Roi de Cristina,déclara Eiichi sous les yeux stupéfaits des pirates. Ma sœur l'a élevée dès sa naissance,elle ne voulait pas que part sa faute Bunka soit orphelin,elle l'a donc élever comme s'il était son fils. Elle lui a même appris à parler.

_Bunka est en quelque sorte le grand frère d'Iris et il est très surprotecteur avec elle,précisa son époux.

_Là ça fait trop de surprise en une seule journée,se lamenta Usopp.

_Tu trouves?plaisanta le forgeron.

_Xavier,pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas dis que vous étiez marié avec l'oncle d'Iris?lui demanda Nami.

_Je pensais qu'Iris vous l'avait dis mais à ce que je vois ce n'était pas le cas. Vous trouvez ça étrange de voir 2 hommes mariés?

_Un peu oui. Chez nous,c'est pas courant voir inexistant,avoua Robin.

_Vous avez un gouvernement de merde,déclara Eiichi de but en blanc,vous devez respecter des lois strictes et pourries,les personnes du même sexe ne peuvent pas se marier et ceux qui ne respectent les loi deviennent des parias. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller vivre dans le monde de mon beau-frère;je tiens trop à ma liberté et à notre seule et unique loi.

_Qui est?

_Croquer la vie a pleine dents,soit profitez de la vie et s'amuser. Mais bon passons,racontez nous vos aventures sur la mer bleue,s'il-vous-plait ».

OoOoOoO

POV de Sanji

Je pris la direction de l'arène peu après que Nami commence son récit sur leur périlleux voyage. Je voulais voir si mon Plesioth avait reprit des forces et s'il était possible de lui faire comprendre que je voulais qu'il me suive pour les années à venir.

En entrant dans le halle de l'arène,je vis une échelle,qui n'était pas là avant,sortant du plafond. Quelqu'un avait ouvert une trappe et avait fais descendre l'échelle. Sans hésiter,je me mis à grimper,voulant savoir où mener cette échelle. Je fus agréablement surpris de me retrouver dans un couloir,caché derrière les gradins de l'arène. Je pouvais voir à ma droite la forêt et à ma gauche des peintures représentant divers créatures. Bientôt,le couloir se retrouva entre 2 murs. Au bout de quelques pas,je vis une porte ouverte sur le mur de droite et plus je m'approchais plus j'entendais le chant d'une créature.

J'étais estomaqué,là juste devant moi,se trouvait une deuxième arène. Mais pas comme la première,celle-ci était une arène aquatique. Mon Plesioth nageait paisiblement tout en chantant. Je fus étonné de constater qu'il n'y avait pas de chaînes au-dessus de l'arène aquatique mais c'est en parti logique après tout les animaux marins ne savent pas voler.

« Je vois que tu as découvert notre deuxième arène,constata quelqu'un derrière moi.

_Bonjour David. Désolé si je te dérange.

_Pour tout te dire,je commençais à m'endormir.

_Tu vas attraper une insolation si tu ne te mets pas à l'ombre.

_Peut-être toi mais pas moi,tous le monde ici est habitué à cette chaleur de plomb et ce soleil cuisant. T'es venu voir junior?

_Oui mais...pourquoi tu l'appelles « junior »?

_Bah c'est un garçon et il est loin d'être un adulte. Avant que tu ne me poses la question,oui il va bien je dirais même qu'il pète le feu,plaisanta David. Si ça ne t'ennuies pas je vais retourner à ma sieste ».

Je m'approche doucement des rambardes pour observer mon Plesioth. Il a l'air heureux et triste en même temps. Heureux car il est dans son élément naturel mais triste car il est désormais seul. Soudain,ses yeux se braquent sur moi;je peux apercevoir de la colère et de la peur dans son regard. Sans m'en rendre compte,je commence à lui parler doucement pour ne pas réveiller David mais surtout pour ne pas lui faire encore plus peur.

« Je suis désolé pour t'avoir fais du mal. Je voulais juste te capturer et te connaître par la suite. Tu es le premier dragon-poisson que j'ai la chance de voir;tu as dû remarquer que je n'étais d'ici. Eh bien,tu as raison pour tout te dire je viens de la mer bleue,de East Blue pour être plus précis;en général,les gens disent que East Blue est la mer la plus faible mais c'est faux moi et les autres ont en est la preuve. Chez nous,les monstres marins ne sont pas aussi magnifique que les créatures de Déménolia.

_Rrrouu?

_Ouais,les monstres de la mer bleue sont horrible,ils sont laids comme des poux. La mer rouge a de la chance d'avoir des êtres aussi beau que toi. Est-ce que tu sais qu'il existe une mer où toutes les espèces de poissons se rencontrent? Cette mer s'appelle All Blue,mon rêve est de trouver cette mer légendaire. On a beaucoup ri de moi lorsque je disais que j'allais la trouver. Luffy est l'une des rares personnes à ne pas se moquer de moi. Je suppose que toi aussi tu ne me crois pas.

_Rrrrrrooouu,gronda mon Plesioth.

_Tu me crois? Tu crois vraiment qu'un jour je découvrirais All Blue?

_Rrou rrou,affirma le dragon-poisson.

_Vraiment. Dis moi,ça te dirais de venir avec moi? Tu voudrais pas découvrir All Blue avec moi? Tu seras la créature la plus belle et la plus majestueuse de la mer bleue. Nous ferons partis des meilleurs,je te le promets.

_Rrou rrou rrou ».

Mon Plesioth semblait à cet instant plus heureux que jamais. Sans que je m'en rends compte,sa tête était devant la mienne et son museau sur ma joue.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. Oh mais j'y pense,je vais t'appeler tous le temps Plesioth...mmm...qu'est-ce que tu dis de...Doraizu. C'est la fusion entre doragon (=dragon) et mizu (=eau).

_Rrrouuu ».

Je reçois un nouveau coup de nez de la part de Doraizu,ce dernier semblait plus ravie d'avoir un nouvel ami ainsi que d'un nom.

OoOoOoO

Du coter d'Iris:

Iris était assise sur l'herbe devant la tombe de ses parents. La tombe était située au pied d'un arbre sur la corniche la plus haute de l'île. De là où elle était,Iris pouvait observer la mer rouge qui s'étendait au large.

Mais la jeune fille ne regardait pas la mer,son regard était fixé sur la photo de ses parents. Un drapeau noir à tête de mort,cette dernière était au milieu d'une lune,était accroché à la croix blanche qui montrait l'emplacement de la tombe. Un lourd silence s'était installé depuis l'arriver d'Iris,aucun bruit d'animaux,ni même le bruit habituel du vent et des vagues ne se faisaient entendre. Comme les années précédentes,Iris se confessa sur la tombe de ses parents.

« C'est la dernière fois pendant...sans doute plusieurs années que je vous parle. Tu avais raison maman,j'ai rencontré des personnes incroyables et en plus ce sont des pirates. Ils sont vraiment sympa,ils se font appelés les mugiwaras ou encore l'équipage du chapeau de paille et apparemment ils ont déjà eu affaire avec la marine le gouvernement. Sur ce coup là,ils sont plus fort que toi papa. Ils sont en tout 9,il y a Nami la navigatrice,Robin l'archéologue,Usopp le tireur d'élite et qui le petit-ami de Nami,Chopper le médecin,Franky le mécanicien,Brook le musicien,Sanji le cuistot,Zoro le manieur de sabres et Luffy le capitaine. Maman,papa,j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire...euh...eh bien...je sors avec Luffy depuis hier et sachez que je n'ai pas agis sur un coup tête. Je crois même que j'ai eu le coup de foudre lorsque je l'ai vu,comme toi maman,et mes sentiments sont devenus de plus en plus fort envers Luffy. Vous allez peut-être pas me croire mais Luffy aussi est en caoutchouc,c'est une chance sur je sais pas combien de million personnes de rencontrer celle qui a mangé le double d'un fruit du démon. Si je vous ais dis que c'est la dernière fois que je vous parle,eh bien c'est parce que Luffy m'a demandé de rejoindre l'équipage. Tu te doutes bien maman que je n'ai pas refusé après tout c'est l'un de mes rêves de voyager sur la mer bleue. Enfin,si je suis là c'est pour vous dire que je ne suis plus seule et que je suis heureuse avec eux. Je vous aime ».

Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'Iris ne puisse les retenir. Un autre silence s'installa,le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était les sanglots de la gardienne de Cractos. Pourtant au bout d'une heure,les branches des arbres bougèrent laissant passer un immense serpent noir comme les ténèbres. Le serpent était un gigantesque cobra royal mais au lieu d'avoir une collerette en écailles celle-ci était faite de plumes rouges vif et de plumes bleus nuit;le bout de la queue était lui aussi avec des plumes rouges et bleus. Le cobra fixa,de ses yeux rouges sang,la jeune gardienne. Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce le bas de son corps touche le dos de la chasseuse.

« Tu es...-snif-...en retard...-snif-...Bunka,lui dit Iris.

_Désssssolé,j'ai eu un petit contretempsss.

_Deviljho* fait encore...-snif-du bordel dans les parages?

_En effet,la ssssaisssson desss amoursss commenccce dans quelquesss joursss et cccc'est à causssse de ça qu'il fait autant de grabuge. J'essssaye de l'éloigner le plusss posssssible du village mais il revienssss à chaque foisss,déclara Bunka avec sérieux mais son mode grand-frère surprotecteur s'activa lorsqu'il vit les sillons humides sur les joues d'Iris et ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Ne pleure passs Irisss,j'aime passs te voir comme ççça.

_Maman me manque,Bunka. Elle me manque terriblement,avoua Iris en se lovant dans le plumage de son « grand-frère ».

_A moi aussssi,Irisss. Mais nous devons être fort pour elle et pour papa. Ils ne veulent passs qu'on ssssoit trissste,ils veulent qu'on ssssoit heureux et que l'on profite de la vie.

_Bunka,je dois te dire un truc.

_Oui?

_D'ici quelques jours,je vais partir avec mes amis. Je vais aller sur la mer bleue. Je voudrais que tu aides David à protéger le village pour moi. Je te promets que lorsque je reviendrai je serais devenu la meilleur,le gouvernement de la mer bleue aura peur de moi et la marine me craindra. Je vais les défier comme la fait maman avant moi. Ils payeront pour ce qu'ils ont fais à maman,je tuerai de mes propres mains celui qui a pris la vie de maman. Je le jure devant les 5 Grands Rois,les 5 chefs,les 6 sous-chefs (bah oui,y a 2 Lagiacrus^^) et mes précepteurs.

_Je ssseraisss fou de ne passs dire oui devant une tel promesssse. Quand tu verasss le sssalopard qui nousss a prisss maman,ne lui laisssse aucune chanccce,explossse lui la tronche.

_Tu peux compter sur moi Bunka,je ne lui ferai pas de cadeau ».

Le frère et la sœur restèrent là,blottis l'un contre l'autre,en observant la mer rouge. Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher que Bunka raccompagna sa petite-sœur au village.

OoOoOoO

Dans la maison d'Iris:

Nami venait de terminer de raconter leur aventure sur Thriller Bark. Xavier l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Eiichi qui insultait copieusement les Grands Corsaires d'être des lèches bottes pour le gouvernement et les soldats de la marine d'être des dindes sans cervelles et avide de pouvoir.

Au plus étonnement de ses compagnons,Luffy posa une question très délicate au 2 hommes.

« La mère d'Iris est morte de quoi?

_Luffy! On ne doit pas parler de ça!le gronda Nami.

_Non,il a raison de vouloir savoir ce qui est arrivé à Cristina,répliqua Eiichi. Ma sœur a été tuer par un Amiral de la marine,il s'appelle Akainu. Si cet ordure a réussi à tuer ma sœur c'est parce qu'il l'a attaqué par derrière,Cristina n'aurait jamais perdu dans un combat loyal. Elle n'aurait jamais laisser sa fille chérie toute seule. A votre avis,pourquoi le monde entier a peur de nous,les habitants de Déménolia?

_C'est parce que vous êtes de vrai guerrier que la marine et le gouvernement ont peur de vous,répondit Robin. Depuis que votre peuple habite cette île,aucun de vos adversaires n'a réussi à vous battre. Il y a eu bon nombre de guerre entre votre peuple et la marine,mais jamais à aucun moment la marine n'a réussi à prendre l'avantage sur vous. Les habitants de Déménolia sont les meilleurs chasseurs mais aussi les meilleurs guerriers du monde.

_Excellent Robin! Mais est-ce que vous savez pourquoi nous sommes les plus fort? Luffy,qu'est-ce que tu as ressentis lorsque tu frappais le Rathalos?

_Beaucoup de douleur dans les mains. Pourquoi j'avais mal aux mains d'ailleurs? J'ai jamais eu mal lorsque je frappais sur des gars.

_C'est justement ça le problème pour les humains de la mer bleue. Vous êtes habitué à frapper sur de la chair molle,résulta vos attaques sont beaucoup moins puissante que les notre. Nous nous battons contre des créatures aillant des écailles aussi solide que l'acier et des créatures possédant des montagnes de muscles. Les créatures de Déménolia font partis des monstres les plus fort et les plus redoutable du monde. Vous comprenez maintenant,Cristina n'aurait jamais pu perdre face à Akainu. Elle était plus forte que n'importe qui sur l'île,et maintenant c'est Iris la plus forte de l'île. Iris a déjà l'étoffe d'une reine,si on devait comparer la mère et la fille,je peux vous dire qu'elles ont la même force. Je sais qu'Iris va devenir de plus en plus forte durant les prochains jours et lorsqu'elle sera encore plus forte que maintenant elle ira défier le Grand Bracchidios.

_Les soldats de la marine sont vraiment des lâches,grinça Usopp. Mais comment ils ont fais pour l'attraper?

_Ils ont dû attendre qu'elle face un tour en bateau pour la capturer et ensuite ils l'ont emmené sur le lieu d'exécution ».

Ils furent interrompus par l'arriver d'un Sanji trempé jusqu'aux os. Le cuistot leur expliqua brièvement que son Plesioth s'était amusé à le mouiller. Il alla dans sa chambre pour se changer avant de revenir dans le salon. Usopp lui expliqua très rapidement de la conversation qui avait eu lieu. A la fin de la petite explication,Sanji était dans le même état que Luffy,c'est-à-dire dans une rage noir contre cet Amiral et les soldats de la marine. Avec le temps,le cuisinier considérait Iris comme une petite-sœur.

Les occupants de la pièce furent de nouveau interrompus par le retour d'Iris. Cette dernière se retrouva coincer entre deux corps. Luffy et Sanji n'avaient pu s'empêcher de la serrer dans leurs bras en voyant les yeux rougis,dernière trace de ses pleurs.

La soirée se passa dans le calme. Xavier et Eiichi souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à tous le monde avant de rentrer chez eux.

Cette nuit,Iris et Luffy furent rejoins par Amèse,Merry et Malta. La louve se lova contre le dos de sa maîtresse,Merry se retrouva dans les bras emmêles des deux humains,Malta prit sa forme chat-garou avant de coller contre le dos de Luffy.

Comme les années précédentes,les 2 compagnons d'Iris venaient la réconforter mais cette fois ils étaient accompagnés d'un petit louveteau et d'un pirate au grand cœur.

OoOoOoO

*Deviljho = monster hunter 3 wikia (un gros dino très méchant et qui est l'un des 5 chefs)

_Un chapitre assez long je trouve. J'espère qu'il vous a plu (même s'il y avait pas d'action^^). A la prochaine tous le monde._


End file.
